The Beginning of the End
by IKissedHisStonyLips
Summary: What happens when Bella and Emmett are human siblings until an accident in NYC changes everything? What happens when that accident comes back to hurt them? First Fanfic!R&R! ExB
1. Chapter 1

"Bella! Come on already! Or we're going to be late! AGAIN!" 

"Oh I'm coming already geez!" I called back to my brother.

We were getting ready for school. It was the last day of school before winter break started and I was ecstatic. Emmett got Charlie to let us go to New York City to visit some of Emmett's friends there, really though we were just going to hang out and tour the city. I ran down stairs, tripping as I went,

"Bye Char-dad!" I called from the door.

I had to watch myself. I could call dad Charlie behind his back and to Emmett but I was not allowed to do it in his face.

"Okay Emm let's go."

We walked outside to his deep blue jeep that was parked to my red truck. I loved my car but usually Emmett drove us to school in his car. As we got in, I turned on the radio. Emmett and I had the same taste in music but the only difference is that Emmett could actually listen to rap. I liked it I guess but it was not my favorite style with the exception of certain songs.

"Oh my good gracious I love this song!" I was famous for my random sayings. The song was _'Not Gonna Get us'_ by T.A.T.U.

"You like this song?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Heck yes beezy! What wouldn't I?"

"Umm, only the fact that it's made by Lesbos!"

"Are you serious Emmett? Since when are you prejudice against gays?"

"Since never! But they are actually singing about being together! I mean it's just kind of weird isn't it?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, if you can find a better song play it."

I let the argument die as Emmett searched the radio for a song.

"Ha! Now this is my song!" I fought to hide my laughter at how funny Emmett can be sometimes without even meaning to. We were now listening to _'Snap Yo Fingers'_ by Lil Jon. I liked this song so I let it go. As we pulled up to the school, Emm and me were having a dance off in the car.

" I'm loving the moves Bella!" someone called from outside.

"Thanks Angela! I'm working on them you know?" she laughed as she entered the school. We got out of the car and started towards the school.

"Later babe!" I called to Emmett as we split ways. I walked into English and took my seat next to none other than Mike.

"Hey Bella" he greeted me.

" Hi Mike" I replied somewhat lazily. ⌠So got any big plans for the break?"

"Well yeah actually-"

"Cause if you don't I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang with me over break. I'm stuck at home for the entire two weeks to help up at my parents shop. You know the one" Of course I knew the one! I worked there since winter break of sophomore year but I had to quit this past summer because Mike had got extremely more annoying than ever.

"Yeah I know" I rolled my eyes. "Well actually Mike, Emmet got Charlie to let us be able to go to NYC for the break to see some of Emmett's old friends so I won't be here all break. Plus a day or two after counting on the weather out that ways." I finished.

"Oh that sounds cool" judging by the look on his face he thought it was anything but cool. I was spared trying to make him feel better by the teacher coming in. I was not really paying attention to anything that he was saying. In all fairness I did not care. I just stared out of the window and dozed out of it. My teacher called on me once but he should already know that whenever we are studding Romeo and Juliet, I would get it right whether I was paying attention or not. The bell rang which meant 9:45, only five hours and fifteen minutes before I would be out of school and getting on my way to the Big Apple.

The rest of the day past by unexcitedly. At lunch, I hung out with Angela, Jessica, Mike, Lauren and the whole gang as we discussed our break plans. I rather felt bad for mike, he would be at home in forks by himself for the first five days of break and then for he last three days. In between his only companion would be Erik, the school geek.

I practically ran into Emmett's car as I stopped in front of it. Emmett would have laughed if he had not been so eager to leave as well that he actually did run into his car.

"Come on bells! Get in the car and let's be on our way to New York City!" he did not have to tell me twice.

"Bye you two! Have an awesome trip!" shouted on of the senior boys on the football team.

"Thanks Stephan!" Emmet called back.

"Yeah, thanks Stephan!" I said to him. I smiled as he gave me a sly grin and winked at me. I got in the car.

"You know it would be better if you did not flirt with the guys on the team! I mean we are friends and all but it gets kind of weird when they start talking about you in the locker room" I blushed. But then again knowing me, it was not a surprise.

"Oh shut up you! When does the plane take off?" I asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Ummm, looks like four hours from now. Your dad is going to be dropping us off so that we don't have to worry about parking fees" I nodded. Emmett always called Charlie "your dad" to me. I did not fully agree with him but I knew that he blamed Charlie for mom's death so I let it go. Emmett had been there for me during all the hard times we had growing up, form our parents getting a divorce, to us going back and forth form houses, to mom's death so I let him get away with it. Emm was always there to make me laugh and make the bad times be better with his idiotic jokes. That was probably the reason he is such a jokester now, because he is used to making me laugh. We pulled up to the house.

"You ready for this? Just you and me in NYC?" He asked me.

"You bet I am!" I retorted.

"Then let's go!" and with that we ran out of the car up into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to my first two reviewers, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5 & inuyasha-narutolover! Thanks guys you rock!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot this!): As much as I obsess over it, you would think that I owned it...BUT I DON'T OWN NUTHIN'!!!!!!!**

"So you guys are sure you have everything?" Charlie asked for the fifteenth time since we left the house.

"Even if we weren't, it's a little too late to turn back now, isn't pop-a-roo?" Emmett said grinning at the pet name he used to call Charlie when he was younger. I looked around and saw that Emmett had a point. We were now at the airport in Seattle.

"Holy Snapple, we're here!" I yelled! Emmet laughed at my sudden outburst.

"Yeah Bella I'm glad you figured that out! Now let's work on our ABC's!" Emmett mocked in a kindergarten teacher's voice. I slapped his arm from the back of Charlie's police cruiser.

Charlie parked and helped us, well okay me, get my bags out of the car trunk.

"Oh man Bells we're gonna have so much fun! We'll go to the twin towers and jump off from the top!..only joking dad!...and then we'll go-"

"To fifth street?! Oh snap crackle and pop can say shopping much?" Emm's jaw dropped and I could understand why. Since as far back as anyone could remember I have always hated shopping. Even mom-no, I don't want to talk about her. It hurts too much.

"B-b-but...you HATE shopping!" Emmett was desperately trying to figure what went wrong in the world. Something had to go wrong in order to get me to want to go shopping.

"Duh Emmett! But shopping in New York is a once and a lifetime thing! If you think I can't be excited about it than your surely mistaken. I am still a girl and somewhere deep. . .deep. . .DEEP. . .down, I guess I like to shop!" Charlie shook his had in disbelief and Emmett burst out laughing.

"I swear women are the most complicated creatures in the world! _'I hate shopping, unless it's somewhere nice!'_ I mean, seriously!"I laughed at Emmett as we made our way to the terminal.

* * *

"Okay guys. . .well. . .erm. . .have. . .er. . .um . . .great trip." Charlie said after a few hours. Our plane was now boarding and we were now only hours from New York. Charlie was never good at showing his emotions. Then again, neither was I. It was almost a question when he said bye to us┘ Like he was not sure whether we should have a good trip, or not. 

"Thanks pop! See you in two weeks!" Emmett said while giving him the worldwide "man hug" that every guy knows from birth.

"Yea thanks dad! We'll call on Christmas!" I said while giving him the annual "daddy's little girl"hug. Emmett and I walked up to the flight attendant and handed her our tickets. She let us through. Emm turned and gave dad one last wave goodbye. I turned to and automatically felt myself on the verge of tears. Something about the scene just did not fell right. Like we were actually saying goodbye to Charlie for the last time. I held back my tears and, just in case, yelled one final "Bye daddy!" and followed Emmett onto the plane.

I tried to pretend like I did not see tears in Charlie's eyes.

* * *

**Okay I know it's short but I only got 2 reviews( once again thanks kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5 & inuyasha-narutolover!) so please REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all . . .HA!**

"If you could please buckle your seatbelts and close your food trays, we will be beginning our descent" the flight attendant said. But it was not in her usual airy and carefree voice. She sounded out of breath like she was running. I had become obsessed with her since we boarded the plane. She was so perfect with her shoulder length ginger hair, high cheekbones, and rosy cheeks on her tan face, and the most amazing hazel brown eyes I had ever seen. Whenever she walked by I would try to hide my face in shame. I felt like a poor excuse for a girl when she came by. Maybe it was because of my plain brown hair that fell to the middle of my back, or my almost albino skin. Or maybe it was the fact that I was so easy to read behind my big brown eyes and I blushed horribly by the tiniest things. No, the thing that got me was the fact that whenever she came by, she made it a point to flirt with Emmett, not like he did not flirt back. The woman was at least twenty-two and she was paying attention to Emmett like he was this god that fell from the sky. I could not wait to land and get out of the middle of them.

"So Emm, where are we meeting Chad, Brian, and Lucy?" I asked him after he came back from the bathroom. Then I gasped. He looked like he got in a fight with the wind . . . And the wind won. His curly brown hair was all tangled and his beautiful baby boy face was flustered. His big brown eyes that replicated mine look confused.

_'I guess I know what was wrong with the flight attendant'_ I thought to myself, then I giggled.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Oh! Uhh. . . Nothing, anyways, did you hear me?" I said

"Yeah. Chad and everyone will be picking us up at the airport and then dropping us off at our hotel. After we rest we're parting!" of course leave it to Emmett to make sure that the first thing we do when we get to NYC is to party.

"Argghh! A party? We won't even know any one there! Plus I have nothing to wear!" I practically screamed.

"God Bells! Don't worry it'll be fine! How many times have you borrowed clothes from Lu-Lu? Stop your whining and take it like a man!-or WO-man! Hahahhaha!" Emmett cracked up at his so not funny joke. I looked at him and smiled, then giggled, then laughed my butt off. It was just too hard to be mad at Emmett sometimes.

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we turned and saw three people just about throwing people out of their way trying to get towards us.

"EMMETT!" I knew that voice anywhere!

"CHAD!"

"EMMETT!"

"BRIAN!"

"BROTHER!"

"BROTHER'S!" and with that we embraced in what my little Bells likes to call a "man hug".

"God Emm how've you been?" Chad said to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah dude it's been like what? Eighty years?" Brian said

"No dude more like Eighty-three" Chad said with a serious face

"No, actually the more I think about it, it's almost TWOHUNDRED YEARS!" Brian finished.

We all cracked up laughing.

"Okay boys move over! Let me see him!" Lucy had just got done saying a very wet, tearing eyed hello to Bella.

"Lucy babe! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great Emm and you?"

"Darn peachy!" we all laughed again. There was always lots laughter when we got together. I looked at Lucy and wondered how I cold have forgotten how beautiful she was. Not hott like the flight attendant, but just beautiful like my little Bella. Lucy had the cutest little face in the world that gave hat young little girl look, only on her it was dead sexy. Her chopped dirty blonde hair brought out the rocker in her, and her soft green blue eyes were to die for. I Always was a little jealous of Brian for being able to get her. He was as plain as it got with brown hair that went to shoulders. He was had a style that was almost skater, almost emo. I guess one thing he did have going for him were his piercing blue eyes. Oh yeah, and the guy was dead hilarious! I watched as Chad and Brian gave Bella a hug each. I could not help but get a little protective whenever guys looked at Bella. Like I said, my sister is beautiful but she dose not think so.

"Wow little Bella is all grown up!" Chad said to Bella. Bella grinned and gave one of those laughs that drove guys. In a good way.

"Oh stop Chad! I'm just the same old me!" Bella playfully slapped his arm and giggled that sweet innocent giggle she had. I saw Chad's eyes grow big in lust but I don't think Bella did. I felt myself getting angry until I remembered that Chad might not want me visiting if a broke his nose, and a broken nose would not fit his look at all. He had short blonde hair and deep green hazel eyes. He had a preppy frat boy look about him. The thing about us was that we were all so different, one skater/emo, one preppy/frat boy, and me, who is sporty to the extreme, but so alike.

"So what hotel are you guys staying at?" Lucy asked hurriedly. Bella might not have saw the lust Chad's eyes, but Lucy saw the anger in mine.

"Uhh . . . what' the name Bella?" She rolled her eyes at me then directed her words to Lucy,

"We'e booked at the Gershwin Hotel in Midtown West" from the second Bella said "Gershwin", Brian, Lucy, and Chad, all had looks of pure horror on their face.

"What?"Bella asked

"Umm . . . Bella sweetheart, you do know that that is a two star hotel that you just said?" Chad asked her.

"Uh yeah why--" but Bella stopped at the incredulous looks she was being given. Brian spoke first,

"Ah, Bella? Did you just say that you know that it is only a two star hotel?"

"Uh yeah. So? What is the big deal?"

"Well gosh Bells! Don't insult us! What makes you think that while you're in our city we would let you stay at a two star hotel? As if! Oh come on!" and with that Lucy grabbed Bella and started towards the exit.

"Wait-Lucy-wait!-Lucy!-WAIT STOP!" Bella finally screamed.

"Look Bella I know you're all selfless and everything and you would hate for us to pay for anything but --!"

"No Lucy it isn't anything like that!" Bella interrupted.

Lucy looked confused, "Well then, what is it?" she was having a hard time asking Bella because Bella was dying of laughter.

"Is this what I look like when I laugh at something no one else gets? 'Cause if so, I'm never doing it again!" I stated as I continued to watch as Bella practically died from a lack of oxygen.

"It's just-that-ha ha- Emmett- me-ha ha-!" Bella literally could not breathe.

"Bella what the hell? What's up?" Brian asked her worried. Bella took a deep breath and said,

"Emmett and I still have to get our bags in baggage claim!" then she cracked up again. I was beginning to see the humor.

"HA! That's right! God Lucy you were all determined to get us to go you forgot we had luggage!" and then, I cracked up. Then Chad, then Brian and finally, Lucy.

"Okay, okay, very funny. Now come on I know the perfect hotel for you if you want to be staying in Midtown West." Lucy said after a while. We all calmed down, Bella needing an extra few more minutes than the rest of us, and headed to baggage claim.

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

"We're here!" Chad said as we pulled up to this absolutely amazing hotel.

"Oh my flipping hamburgers! You expect us to let you pay for this? Please tell me you're kidding! Please!" I pleaded to Brian as we entered the hotel. Oh and we entered after the fact the valet took Chad's car.

"Don't fret Bells! It's no problem, remember? Dad owns more than half of the stocks that New York Hotels have. I'm like royalty! Seriously though! Me, Brian and Lucy go to hotels just because we can!" Chad gloated. After about half an hour of discussing it in the grand hall, I deiced to let it go and allow him to pay, or not pay, for our rooms.

"So we'll meet you guys here at 7:30? Well 5:30 for us Bella, right?" Lucy went over the plan again. We all agreed and Emm and I left to go find our rooms.

"Well this is it for you. I'm two rooms down if you need me. Night Bella Boo!" Emmett said to me, using his childhood nickname for me.

"Night Emmy Teddy!" He hugged me and started off to his room.

"Oh Bella?" he called

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you call your dad alright?"

"Sure, sure, Night" **(A/N: Jacob is not in this story! I just love that phrase!)**

"Goodnight Bella" I walked into my room and gasped! The room was absolutely gorgeous! It had nice neutral colors, a hue bed, an amazing bathroom, but the best part was the giant window that overlooked Central Park! Okay yes I wanted to shop, but Central park is amazing! I turned away from the window and jumped backward on the bed. I would definitely have to thank Chad tomorrow evening when I saw him. I looked at the clock. The last time I saw the time it was 4:30 in the morning after we landed. It was now 8:25! I did not know the time in back in Forks and I did not care. I picked up the phone. Charlie answered on the third ring.

_'Of course he did'_ I thought.

"Hello? Swan residence." Charlie said in his calm voice

"Hi dad! It's Bella!"

"Bella? Oh my goodness! So you guys are okay then? The flight was fine and everything?"

"Yes dad the flight was fine" I was tired but I decided that I would listen to Charlie rant for about ten minutes.

Okay, time up.

"Yeah dad well we're fine, but I'm really tired and Lucy is supposed to be coming over in about-" I checked the time, 8:37! "Five hours! We're going out"

"Oh well that's good right? Get to start your tour of the city? Well okay Bells I'll talk to you later then" Charlie sounded about as relived as I was to be getting off of the phone. I wondered why then got my answer as fast as I thought it; he wanted to get to work.

"Okay dad Bye!"

"Bye Bells! Tell Emmett hi for me"

"I will dad" I hung up. I went through my bags and changed clothes; I would take a shower later. Then I pulled back the covers, got in and, fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow**


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa! You look amazing! This should make Chad go crazy!" I blushed. Number one, how could I look amazing next to her? Lucy, the gorgeous girl from Gorgeous Ville? I sighed and looked in the mirror. Then I did a double take. Wow. I did look pretty good.

"Please Lucy, I'm so not trying to make Chad go all googol eyed over me" I lied to her. The fact was that Chad did get a lot cuter from the last time I saw him three years ago in Phoenix.

"Well you might not be trying to do that but you sure are! Oh and by the way, you're still not a good liar" and with that she turned out from the bathroom and went down to the lobby to meet the others. I cringed. Of course, I am not a good liar. I have always known that. Why did I even bother trying? I grabbed my purse, thought better, and then put it back down. I did not have time trying to make sure I did not lose, or get it lost or stolen.

"So where are we going?" I asked Brian as I came up to my party.

"We're going-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at me.

"Wow Bella you look-"

"Absolutely incredible!" Chad finished Brian's sentence for him.

"Thanks" I said shyly while blushing. Holy snapple, who would have thought that all it took was a little make-up, a tight black dress, black flats, and an up-do, to make guys practically pop out of their pants. . . .Not that they were it was just a thought.

"Are you sure you're wearing everything Bella? I mean won't you get kind of cold?" Emmett said looking very annoyed.

"No I'm fine" I replied with a smirk.

"Yeah and besides," Chad said, "if she gets cold I'll make sure I'm close by to keep her warm" Chad said while slipping an arm over my shoulders. I blushed. What else is new? I looked at Emmett and he seemed pissed. Flipping bookworms, that boy is overprotective!

"Alright so are we going or what?" I asked the group, Chad's arm still around me.

"Oh yeah! Let's head out!" came Lucy's voice from the side of me. I turned to the side and could tell from their body posture that she and Brian had just got out of a major make out session. I smiled at her and she grinned back. This was going to be an interesting night. It may have been because I was wearing something that I would never pick out for myself, or maybe it was the fact that Emmett almost died of anger when Chad's arm moved from my shoulders, to my waist, but either way I knew that it was going to be interesting.

Emm's P.O.V.

Dang! This party was crazy! We had been at one of Brian and Chad's friend's club. Well not exactly their club, but their parents, and either way we got the hook up! I did not want it to end! I made sure to stay close enough to Bella that I could watch her and Chad for that matter, but far enough away, to where she would not mind or feel like I was stalking her. I was in the middle of doing some lame dance move with Brian to this random techno song when I saw her. She was hotter than the flight attendant was! She had long wavy blonde hair that went to her back, a stunningly beautiful face with high cheekbones and perky rose lips. The violet red mini skirt, and the tight black shirt that showed way to much, and not enough at the same time, fit her beautiful curves perfectly. The thing that got me though, was those astonishing topaz eyes of hers that could be seen from across the room.

Be cool!' I thought to myself. 

I could not stop myself though from not getting a little heated as I watched her cross the floor, people moving out of er way frantically, and headed to the dance floor, a small pixie like girl following close behind her. Then this girl, this beyond belief, shocking, beautiful girl, began to dance. The way she moved made my head spin. I do not know how long I watched this goddess dance with her pixie friend but it must have been long because the next thing I knew, I was not watching her at all. She had disappeared and I was now just staring at the place where she was making my heart melt. Even though I knew she was gone, I could not move from where I was. I remember her looking up from her dancing only once and it was then that I knew. She was perfect in every sense of the word, she was beautiful and, although it would probably would never happen considering she was gone, she had to be mine.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

"God Alice you did not tell me we were going to be going to some human club!" I was pissed. I hated being around humans. The lucky bastards and they did not even know it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot! I should have picked one of the hundreds of vampire clubs around here!" Alice teased.

"But Alice what if-!"

"No not going to happen"

"Or maybe-!"

"No not that either"

"Alice-!"

"Begging is so not going to help! And what kind of excuse is that anyways?" I hated when Alice knows my argument before I did. Oh well, one of the curses of having a sister that can see the future.

"Besides you're going to be thanking me later and begging me to find someone for you. But just so you know ahead of time, no." she told me. I had not the slightest idea of what she was talking about, but then again, no one ever really did.

We walked into the club and it was just like any other club. Lights, beer, dancing, fast paced music. I stood off to the side with Alice for a couple of moments before she went off dancing in the crowd. I sat own at an empty table and nodded my head to the music. Plenty of human guys came up and asked me to dance, but they were so not worthy of me. It was then when I saw him. He was dancing like an idiot but some how it turned me on. How he could be that sexy and not be stuck up about it was beyond me. Most pretty boy humans made a show of their looks and tried to get as many women as they could with them. Nevertheless, this guy was different. He just sat there acting like an idiot, oblivious to all of the women trying to get near him. He only looked at one girl, whom I could not see very well between all of the people, but I could tell that who ever it had on a gorgeous dress! I decided that I wanted the boy's attention and no sooner than I thought it did Alice come running towards me at a slow human speed.

"So you saw him then?" she asked excitedly.

"I do not have the slightest I idea of what you are talking about" she frowned and I smirked at her. Then I walked at a fast pace towards the dance floor. People practically threw themselves out of my way. Whatever I was used to it. I could feel the boy's eyes on me as I walked in the middle of the dance floor. I made sure that all of my moves were exaggerated and fluent in every way. I must have stood there dancing and enjoying him watching me for a while because all too soon, Alice was pulling me away from the floor out towards the car. I had only looked up at him once but when I did, I knew. I wanted the baby-faced, curly brown-haired, human boy.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Uhh hello? Earth to Emmett!" I finally yelled at Emmett. He had been just randomly standing in the same place for hours staring at this random girl dance. It was so weird seeing Emmett get all weird over one girl. I mean sure she was drop dead gorgeous, and if Chad would have saw her it would have been the end for me, but whatever., Emmett never let a girl get to him like that.

"W-w-what? Oh is it time to go already? We've only been here like 2 hours!" Emmett said skeptically. I just stared at him in amazement.

"Umm try 2 hours time three! All we have been doing is going around this club! Well except you. You were to busy drooling over that girl! We could not even get more than three word sentences from you!" I told him.

"Really? Wow that sure is weird. Hmm…" he trailed off again.

"Hello! Emmett come on let's go already. I'm tired" I was whining now. I could hear it in my voice.

"Okay Bella I'm coming! God give me a break why don't you?" he retorted.

"Well sorry Emmett I do not have time for you to sit here and daydream about some girl!"

"You know what Bella, you don't even understand. You're immature and I do not have time for immature people like you!"

"Oh yeah because name-calling is so not immature! Wow Emmett you got me there!" I could see him getting angry, but it did not scare me. Then he gave me one final glare and walked towards the exit. I took a deep breath and followed him out. I had a secret weapon now. If he wanted to be mad at me I would give him a legitimate reason.

"Hey Chad! Still feel like keeping me warm?" I grinned to myself.

Edward's P.O.V.

---Rosalie 

"The girls are back, and Rosalie is definitely not in a good mood," I said to my brother, Jasper.

"Oh you don't have tell me that" I watched in sympathy as he groaned. It must be so irritating feeling everyone's feelings.

--Jasper 

"Oh thanks so much for reminding me Jasper," I growled. Jasper laughed at me as Rosalie and Alice walked in the door.

"Jazz!" Alice ran up to Jasper and embraced in a tight kiss.

"So Rosalie, what has you all upset? When you left you seemed pretty okay," Jasper inquired when Alice let go if him.

"All I want to know is what he's going to do tomorrow night and Alice won't me!" Rosalie rushes out.

"What? Who are we talking about?" Jasper looked confused so I decided to help him out.

"Rosalie saw some human boy at the club they went to and has decided that they are soul mates!" I cracked up. She feel in love with a human! Out of all of the vampires in the world, she chooses a human!

"I never said that he was my soul mate!" she yelled at me. I laughed at her

"You don't have to remember? I'll just take the answer I want from your mind!" Jasper joined me in laughing.

"Wow Rosalie, no need to start getting all protective! Remember you can block your thoughts from Edward all you want, but you cannot hide your feelings" Jasper pointed out to her.

"Whatever just leave me alone." was all Rose could say as a response.

"Erm Rosalie?" I asked her timidly a few moments later.

"What?" she said rather rudely. Not that I did not deserve it. Especially after this comment.

"Well I was just wondering if you could stop thinking about you and the mysterious human in that way. I would not usually mine but it is sort of disturbing," we laughed again.

"Stupid vampires" Rose muttered to herself before retreating to her room.

"Okay next time I'm taking Edward to the club" Alice said with a roll of her eyes. It happened quite quickly, all of a sudden Alice dazed off with foggy eyes. When she was back to normal Jasper asked,

"What did you see Alice?" but all Alice could do was look at me with a gigantic grin on her pixie like face. This could not be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: if I honestly owned Twilight, do you think I would even be on this site? I think NOT!**

**Chapter 5!!!**

Bella's P.O.V.

We had been in New York for a week now, which meant that it was three days before Christmas. Emmett and I had already sent Charlie his presents that we got for him. It was getting very tense between Emmett and me. We had known before hand that Lucy, Brian, and Chad, were going to be leaving yesterday to spend the holiday with there families, a little thing Emm and I conveniently forgot to tell Charlie, but we did not anticipate on being angry at each other. I had been spending majority of my time hanging out with Chad, Lucy, Brian, Brian and Lucy, Chad and Brian, or, Chad and Lucy. Only if I was extremely unlucky did I ever have to be with Emmett for any amount of time. On the last day before our friends left, Lucy pulled me aside while the boys talked.

"Bella? Listen don't be too hard on Emmett okay? You know how he can get sometimes as stubborn as he is"

"Oh I know, but that is just the thing, he is stubborn and I know that, but no matter what was going on in his life, he was able to talk to me. Now some random blonde chick comes in, and he cannot even say two words to me? Seriously, did she do something to him? He's only seen the girl once so why is he so obsessed with her?" I said to her.

"Who says that he's obsessed with her? As far as I know he's only mentioned her once, after we got back from the club?" she said confused

"But that is the thing! I know he's obsessed with her. He cannot hide anything from me like that and he knows that. The only way he can hide stuff from me is by not telling me anything at all, which he is doing" I could hear pleading in my voice for her to understand. She did.

"I know. Just try to talk to him again okay? I do not want you running off here in New York without Emmett next to you at all times. The guys and I have taken you two, to the best tourists spot, and the places that tourists don't know about, but this is still a big city and things could go very bad very soon," she warned.

"I know, I'll talk to him", _'eventually'_, I thought to myself.

"Thanks! Well I'll see you whenever you can trick your dad again! I love you Bella!" she said as we embraced in a tight hug. I could feel the tears coming but fought o keep them back. I did not feel like crying.

"Bye Lucy!" she walked off to say goodbye to Emmett, who was now cracking up with Brian, and Chad came over to me.

"Well Bella, let's hope that the next time we see each other it is not three years from now", he grinned at me.

"Well I'll try", I said grinning back at him. I had to ask him though. I did not want things to be weird between us the next time we saw each other.

"Umm Chad? Listen I know that we've been kind of flirting back and forth between each other, but I really don't want the next time we see each other to be all weird you know? "I was nervous when I said this and it came out fast and jumbled, but from the way he was grinning, I'm pretty sure he understood me.

"Bella I'm just happy you feel the same! I don't want this to escalate to some relationship considering you live across the country. Mostly I knew it irritated Emmett so I kept it going", he said with a shrug.

"You're not mad are you" he asked when I didn't reply.

"What? Oh no of course not! It's just that that is the same reason I kept it going!" I exclaimed. His grin grew wider and then, slowly, it sank into a politely confused look

"Actually Bella there is one thing I wanted out of this" he told me.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I smiled and his grin came back. He leaned in closer to me and I heard him whisper,

"This" and with that, we were kissing.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I could not believe my eyes. Here I was having an innocent conversation with Lucy and Brian when I look up and see Chad making out with Bella! What was she even thinking? Kissing him? Chad? She has known him since she was seven years old! He should be like a brother to her! And him! Who did he think he was to just be all over my baby sis like that? I was about to put him in his place when I remembered one little itsy bitsy thing; he was paying for our room with all of the hotel benefits. Also, he was my brother, so why kill him? It was the B.E.C trio (although we told Lucy that we changed it to B.L.E.C quartet when she came along, but secretly we never changed it), not the B.E duo. I took a deep breath and turned back to Brian,

"I'm going to miss you man! Brother hug!"

Brian's P.O.V.

As I hugged Emmett, I knew what was going on in his head, but I could not be anything but happy for Chad as I watched him kiss Bella. All week long, all Lucy and I heard from him was Bella this and Bella that and how different she was since the last time we saw her at fourteen. Back then, she was a sort of geeky plain Jane girl that our freshman football team had adopted as our little sister. Chad and I had gotten the closest to her because of Emmett. When they moved to Forks after their mom's death I had moved to New York and Lucy followed. Not long after Chad came when his father bought most of the hotels here through stocks. We all pretty much stayed the same, except for Bella that is. She was a completely different person now. She seemed slightly more confident and had grown nicely in all of the right places. She was not busty or anything like Lucy, but her curves fit her little form nicely. I looked back and Emmett and could tell that he was having a mental war with himself on whether having Chad as a friend was really worth it. He wanted to go over there and Beat Chad to a pulp, which he could. I smiled to my self; I was going to miss him.

"Hey Chad, stop swapping spit and let's get going!" Oops, wrong phrase. I think Emmett is going to explode!

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was going to kill Brian for saying that! As if he could not see Emmett about to burst already from watching, the two of them kiss. _"swapping spit," _I tell you, if I did not love him as much as I do, I would hate him. As Bella and Chad slowly disengaged from each other, Chad bent down and whispered something in Bella's ear as he played with her hair. We all watched as Bella blushed and then nodded. They came back over to us.

"Bye again love! I'll see you at graduation Emmett!" I said to the pair of them before heading out to Brian's car.

I decided that no one needed to see me cry.

Chad's P.O.V.

Why did I say that! Yea right I do not have feelings for Bella! This entire week has just made me head over heels for the girl! _"we should just stop this and let it go before it gets any deeper"_ it crushed me to here her say that. I thought maybe we could try it. Get passed that whole brother/sister relationship we had. She was so beautiful. It made me so happy to walk around Times Square with her like we were an actual couple. I got dirty looks from plenty of guys wishing they could have her. Hell, I got hi –fives from guys congratulating me _for_ having her! And that kiss. God that most wonderful kiss! It was amazing to fell her soft warm lips against my mine, her tongue caressing my bottom lip as I nibbled on her top one. I wanted it to last forever, and with all fairness it probably would have if it had not been for that retard Brian yelling out for me to "stop swapping spit". As I removed myself from Bella's lips, I bent down and whispered to her

"Just don't forget me alright?" I watched as she blushed and nodded, my fingers playing in her hair.

We walked back to the others and Lucy said goodbye to Bella and Emmett again before walking out of the hotel to the cars. Most likely to cry in peace. Brian gave Emmett one last hug before turning and giving Bella one with an added kiss on the cheek.

"Stay safe Bells. I cannot wait to see you again. Honestly I have never known any one person to trip 47 times on one street!" he teased.

Bella blushed lightly then Brian waved and followed Lucy out. Most likely to comfort her. I turned to Emmett.

"Well brother, I'll see you at graduation!" I knew he was pissed off at me but he would not act on his anger.

For one, I was still paying for their stay, for another, he knows that I would never hurt Bella. The main reason though, we were brothers. Most the latter tough.

"Yea I'll see you later man" was all that I would get from him.

We gave each other a rather strained hug before I turned back to Bella.

"I'll miss you Bella see you next time?"

"Can you say duh?" I laughed at her response.

Brushing my hand across her face I turned and headed towards the exit following Brian and Lucy's path. The blush still visible, on Bella's cheek.

When I got outside Brian and Lucy were both waiting for me.

"So? How did it go?" was the first thing that came out of Lucy's mouth.

"How did what go?"

"Oh come on man! Don't start playing stupid" Brian said.

"I'm not" I got angry faces from the both of them.

I could not help but laugh. They were so alike sometimes it was scary.

"Okay okay. Bella just told me that she just wanted to be friends because she likes the way our relationship is at the moment. I told her that I felt the same way. Then I kissed her because I probably will not get that chance again, and thankfully, she kissed back. Then I goodbye to Emmett again and left." I finished rather lamely.

They glanced at each other.

"But Chad . . . You _don't_ feel that way about Bella. You totally lied her." Brian reminded me.

As if I did _not_ already know that.

"I know, but I refuse to pressure her into being with me or feel guilty about not being with me. You know how she is. When she's read, if she is ever ready, we'll go for it, until then whatever." they looked unconvinced but I shrugged it off.

"Look guys, you both have to meet your families at the airport and I have to meet mine at home. I'll see you guys when school starts back up alright?" I really just wanted to get away from the situation.

"Yea okay. See Chad" was Brian's response.

"Bye Chaddie!" I smiled as Lucy hugged me.

She only used that nickname with me if she was mad. We got our cars from the valet and left in our separate directions. As I drove home however, I was not thinking about the trip to Puerto Rico that my family was taking for Christmas, but the beautiful, Isabella Swan.

**Sorry I know a lot of people do not really like Chad (or might be getting annoyed that he loves Bella when she is sooo Edwards!) but I kind of like him . . . . So he stays . . . . lol but this is the last you'll here of him for a while. **

**Now I don't have many reviewers but to the ones I do have please let me know if you think that I am making Emmett too overprotective okay? Thanks a bundle! And just in case you did not realize, I always reply back to a review just so you know I actually read them and not that I just like seeing the '[review alert'(although it is rather nice, so keep it up!).**

**Okay next chapter . . . . . . . . . THE CHANGE!!!!!!! DA DA DUNNN! LOL!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

OMC! I am sooo uber duper sorry about the wait! But it was homecoming week and I was in the float committee and yeah I was just really busy [

So that is why I am posting two (count it . . . 2!) chapters . . .LONG chapters!

Big thanks to my beta Intoxicated By His Presence, love ya' Girl!

Sorry again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…yet…mwahahahaha! No seriously, I don't own it

Ch 6!

Bella's P.O.V.

"Holy fucking shit Bella! Will you just drop it? You nag and nag for to tell you what's up with me, so I do, and what do I get in return? '_Are you kidding me Emmett' _this, and _'Maybe you just got your feelings mixed up'_ that. NO Bella, I am not mixing my feelings up, I think--no--I _know_ that I fell in love with that random girl from the club on that first night. She is all I think about. I wonder what she is doing now at this moment in time while I'm talking to you expressing my love to her. Bella, why ask me how I'm feeling if you're not prepared for the answer? Now here I am _trying_ to have you understand, but all I get is _'you're being stupid Emm' _and _'Are you sure it's love?'_ YES, I'm sure it's love! How else can I explain it? So sorry Bells, but that's how I feel and if you don't like it tough." he finished.

I was flipping pissed! And why exactly was I so angry? One, it was unfair trying to be upset with him when he is mad like this because, those cute little dimples of his will get so big to where he looks more like a little boy whose mother did not buy him the candy he wanted in the candy store. Two, who does he think he is yelling at me like that in the hotel restaurant? Here I am wearing a dress that I had let Lucy convince me to wear (in all fairness it was cute. It was a navy blue sweater dress that went to my knees and I was wearing tan Eskimo boots that I had brought from Forks that were really warm in this snowy weather), my hair all curled and hanging down, and I was actually wearing make-up! All because I wanted this to be a special dinner between us. It was the first real outing we have had since Chad, Brian, and Lucy left. And lastly, Emmett was right. I should not be nagging him repeatedly about his personal life, and since I did, I should have accepted any answer, and respected it, instead of trying to tell him his feelings were wrong. However, I am way too stubborn to tell him that.

"You know what Emmett? You're right. Why should I be concerned and second guess the _only_ person that has understood me since mom died? The same person who I have mind talk with? Hey Emmett do you know what I am thinking now? No? Why don't I give you a clue? I THINK YOU ARE LOONEY! I decided you would need five in order for you to understand it! So, sorry, but if you would excuse me, I'll just be going then." I said the last line in my famous British accent. With that, I picked up my purse, left the table and, walked out of the hotel restaurant.

I felt the cool, snowy air hit my face. For some reason, snow in New York was nice, not stupid like it is in Forks. I took a deep breath and started walking randomly around New York City. _Great Bella' _I thought, _you break it off with Chad, you talk to Emmett, but the most important thing you had to do, you ignore do not wander around New York alone. Nice one Bells!' _I shook my head in frustration at myself. I had been walking around for about ten minuets now; I was so busy arguing at myself to pay attention to where I was going or how long I had been gone. Now I was lost. _Well you could always call Emmett' _I reminded myself. Then I groaned. I hated to need Emmett after we just got in a huge fight. It was not the time for me to be all stubborn. I continued walking, still debating with myself on whether I should call Emmett or not, when I heard music. It was loud and techno sounding. I stopped walking and really took in on where I was. I seemed to be in a maze of alleys, except at the moment, I was on some kind of main street. It was very alienated from the major part of the city. _Where am I'_, I thought. I walked a couple of steps and looked down an alley. _Well I found out where the music was coming from'_. It was a hidden away club down a dark alley, _of course it is' _I thought, amused with my luck. I went over towards it.

"You lost honey?" the bouncer asked.

"Uhh no. I wanted to go in?" it was a question.

The bouncer seemed entertained.

"You got some I.D.?" he questioned.

"Yea" I started to look around anxiously in my purse for my driver's license. No luck.

"Well actually, no." he eyed me with interest.

"Of course you don't. I'll tell you what, you let me have a little fun with you, and I'll let you have a little fun in the club. Sound fair? He asked in an attempting seductive voice.

Holy effing snap crackle and pop, screw me into the wall, shit fire, flipping snapple and, aww man! This guy wants me to sleep with him just to get in! Are you for serious right now! I started to back away from the bouncer man.

"Uhh, no thanks, umm, I should be going anyway" why did I have to sound small and pathetic now?

"No I think you should stay here with me. I wouldn't want you to go and get lost now would I?" he began to walk forward, completely abandoning his post at the club door.

"No I'm fine, not lost" my voice was faltering. I decided to stop talking altogether.

"Where you goin' sweetheart?" I was going over some of the defensive move Emmett taught me a while ago; step, kick, punch, run.

I remember going over these with him and hurting him pretty badly. The memory would have been funny, but, in the present situation, I was just glad that it could work. I really needed to get my voice right so that I could scream, not that it would do much good, seeing, as the club's music was so loud. Bouncer Man was getting closer . . . closer . . . Closer . . .

"I would not touch her if I were you." said a voice from behind me.

I would have turned around, but I was too focused on Bouncer Man only tree feet away from me.

"Oh yea you gonna stop me?" Bouncer Man did not seem very intimidated by Secret Voice.

It made me uneasy.

"Yes" Secret Voice said simply.

"I'd like to see you try," said Bouncer Man.

I swear, on Winnie the Pooh's pot of honey, that Bouncer Man was scary. He was big, and I mean BIG, and resembled a fully groan pit-bull. He had a baldhead that shone a bright red and his white skin was unnaturally dark, as if he had not had showered in a couple of days. His breath, which I could smell from three feet away, smelled like rotten eggs, alcohol, steak and, baby-puke. Can you say EWW?

"Oh don't worry; I won't have to try hard. In fact I won't need to try at all." Secret Voice' voice as now right beside me.

Still, I did not turn to see his face. Bouncer Man was still to close. All too soon, Bouncer man was on the ground--thirty feet away. I did a double take. Secret Voice was just by me two seconds ago! I stood, fixed on the spot, and watched as Bouncer Man attempted to fight Secret Voice. Unluckily for him, Secret Voice was way too fast for him, WAY too fast. In fact, it could not be humanly possible to move that fast! The fight was over before I could figure out how Secret Voice could move so fast. In one swift movement, Secret Voice punched Bouncer Man and got him on the floor. Bouncer Man did not get up. He did not move. He just laid there on the dirty, dusty ground. _'Oh my rain cloud. Did Secret Voice . . .? He surely did not . . .? Is Bouncer Man . . .?'_

"He is not dead. I just pack a mean punch" I broke out of my trance and finally got a good look at Secret Voice. He. Was. Gorgeous. He reminded me of Brian, only Brian could never look this good. This guy had Brian's long Black hair that was just about an inch from his shoulders. He also had Brian's emo/skater look, except on him, it looked more sinister and sexy. Other differences along with that were the fact tat his skin was so pale. Paler than even my own! The real shockers though, were his eyes. His eyes were a deep red. They were beautiful and frightening at the same time. I realized that I was gawking and quickly shut my mouth. He laughed in a musical voice.

"I'm Blake by the way," he said to me.

". . . . . Ah" _'wow Bella, very sophisticated' _I thought.

"Well then, 'ah', are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you, but I despised bullies and that was a pretty big one" he chuckled.

He stepped slightly closer to me. I did not tense up though. There was something about him that made me fell safe and secure. Maybe it was those dazzling eyes.

"Are you okay?" he sounded worried and was it angry?

No could not have been that. 'How sweet, he is worried about me and does not even know my name. Wait my name! I never told him! But what is it? Britt, Beatrice, Barb oh wait-!'

"Bella!" I screamed.

'Oh yea Bella, very smooth'

"I'm sorry?"

"Uhh, my name . . . Bella . . . Yea" I stuttered.

"What a beautiful name, 'Bella'. So are you okay? I'm sorry but you do look pretty lost do you need any assistance getting back to the major part of the city?" he asked.

"Yes I think I do need a little assistance" I replied, a little too excitedly.

He chuckled and walked next to me. We walked for two blocks, constantly talking, and still I could not see Times Square.

"Where are we? Dang, how did you even find me?" I giggled.

"Well you smell absolutely amazing for one thing. I could smell you just about six blocks away. I ran until I found you and let me just say, that bouncer was lucky I wanted you so badly would have killed him if I did not think it would freak you out too much. Oh and too answer your first question, I have brought you too the deepest, alienated part of New York City. A place where no one will hear your screams." we had stopped walking a while ago. 'What the hell was he talking about?' I thought.

"What do you mean where no one . . .? And then how did you run . . .?" my questions trailed off as I slowly realized that I was in a worse position then when I was at the club.

I gulped and looked around at where I was. It was a maze of alleys.

"I must say it was very irritating having to actually talk to you. Dazzling alone did not seem to work. It was almost as if you were aware of me dazzling you. It was ever so frustrating. Well no matter" and with that, he pushed me into the wall seven feet away, hard.

I could not breathe. The back of my head ached and I thought I could feel blood dripping down my back. 'Oh God do not let it be blood. I can not black out now' luckily it was behind me so I could not see it and, there was too much dust and trash in the air for me to smell it. I could feel the scratches on my arms and bruises starting to form. Blake crouched over me as I coward on the ground.

"And my, my, my, it sure doesn't hurt that you're a pretty little thing now does it?" he whispered to me.

He bent his head down until his lips were brushing against the middle of my neck. I felt him open his mouth slightly. 'What the flipping snap? Is he about to bite me? What is this guy, a vampire?' I had the strangest urge to laugh. 'What the bananas is wrong with me? This is so not the right time to laugh!' I refocused on my soon to be killer. He had re-closed his mouth, now just inhaling deeply.

"It will be such a shame when you lose this scent. . . . Maybe I should . . .? No, you smell way too good to keep." he returned to his position over my neck. His lips were at my neck. He opened his mouth. A rock hit his head. Wait what? Blake turned around in a flash and looked towards the alley entrance. I could not believe my eyes!

"EMMETT HELP!"

Emmett's P.O.V.

I sat at the table fuming inside. _'Did she honestly just call me loony?'_ However, a more urgent one quickly replaced that thought, '_did she honestly just walk out of the hotel on a dark, cold, snowy night, in the middle of New York City?' _

"Would you like anything else sir?" the restaurant waiter asked.

Okay seriously this guy had to be the stupidest person alive. Why would I want anything else when my sister just screamed at me (and I at her) in front of everyone in the restaurant? Did I look like I wanted anything else? I stared at the waiter and almost cracked up laughing. This old British guy reminded me like Batman's butler, Alfred. _'Come on Emmett! Stay on task! You have got to find Bella before she gets murdered or something stupid like that'_, knowing Bella, she probably would. That girl had the worst luck in the world.

"No thank you my good man! Please bill everything to Chase Hume, good lad he is, well ta ta for now!" as I walked out of the restaurant I could not help but crack up. That was the funniest thing in the world!

I walked outside and felt the cold snow on my face. _'Now if I were Bella, where would I go?' _wow, that was a stupid question considering the fact that Bella never planed anything. _'Just go the wind' _was Bella's modo. With that in mind, I began to wonder the streets aimlessly, making sure I took every dark alley that I came to. Bella probably did not take these alleys intentionally, but knowing her, she took them. I sighed. I knew Bella would not call, silly girl was too stubborn for that, but it did not really matter anyway seeing, as I did not have my cell with me. I checked my watch. _'Wow! Ten minutes passed already?' _I guess time flies when you are looking for Bella. I was standing on some random street when I started to hear music. Well the beat really, but I know that if Bella did come by this way, she would have checked it out, silly music freak that she is. I walked down the alley where it was located and found, to my surprise, that there was not a bouncer, 'weird', I thought. I went inside and looked around. 'Wow, a rave!' I have always wanted to go to one. Two girls walked past me, eyeing me with interest. _'Sorry girls, I'm taken. Well not really, but yeah, sorry' _it was sad but would get confused in my own thoughts. I walked over to the bar, not to drink or anything, but just to find an employee.

"Excuse me?" I asked the bartender.

She was a cute little thing, maybe about twenty-one exactly. She had short cut brown hair and was wearing purple contacts. Can you say cool?

"How can help you sweetie?" she said

"I was wondering if you guys have a bouncer?"

"Oh yeah we do, Moe is his name. Yeah he's over there down the bar, the real ugly guy? That's him," she told me.

I smiled at her

"Thanks a lot!"

I started walking towards the bouncer, Moe.

"Umm are you the bouncer?" I asked him

"I am aren't I?" was his response.

"Uhh, I guess, well have you been in here the whole time, or have you been watching the door?"

"Well I was watching the door but I'm not now am I?"

"Umm, no? Well I was just wondering if a girl of about seventeen came trying to get into the club? She was wearing a navy blue dress, long brown hair put up in a ponytail thing and, big brown eyes?" I described.

'Man this guy is really screwed up' I thought. And he was. His nose looked broken, blood was dripping down the back of his head, one of his eyes was red and swollen, and his clothes were dusty, ripped and, torn. _'Good grief, I wonder what happened to him' _I sympathized for him. I watched as realization crossed over his face. 

"Oh, that little bitch. She your girlfriend or somethin'? If so she's a little whore is what she is. Tried to get me to fuck her so she could get in the club! Stinking slut! Then the little skank had her boyfriend, not you, her other boyfriend, come and beat the shit outta me! Filthy, stinking, disgusting--!" he could not finish his sentence because I had punched him in the jaw

I grabbed his throat with my left hand and held up my right fist as if about to punch the scumbag again. Was I honestly just feeling sorry for this guy?

"Listen here you filthy piece of shit! Don't you EVER talk about my sister like that again got it?" I said to him.

Okay, I know that I can be intimidating when I'm playing around, and that when I'm angry, I'm dead scary, but right about now, I was ready to kill.

"I am going to say this one time and one time only-- where-- is-- My- SISTER!" I said ferociously making sure too get louder at every word.

I think Moe was going to piss his pants.

"L-l-look m-m-man! I don't even know! She was alone at first and then some guy came and kicked my ass then left! Just what I told you!" it was almost funny to see this grown man coward in front of me.

Almost.

"Where did they go?" I was practically growling at him.

"I-I-I'm not sure! All I know is that they went to the main street and took a left! That's all I know, swear! But hey man, if that's your sister, I would find her fast right? The guy she was with was real creepy, abnormally strong. I mean he pushed me about thirty feet! And he had the weirdest eyes . . . .red . . . Look man I would just find her. Quick" he finished.

I gave him one final disgusted look before pushing him away and walking out of the club. _'I guess you can't assume every big guy you come upon can kick your ass. With the exception of me of course' _I chuckled darkly at my thought before sprinting off in the way the bouncer told me.

I had been running for five blocks straight, weaving in and out of alleys, looking for Bella and the guy Moe said she ran off with. _'Oh God Bella, please be safe!'_ we always played around as if we could read each other's mind; I just hope that proves to be true. Fortunately, for me, not even ten seconds after I "called" her, I turned and saw two figures at the end of an alley. They were bent down on the ground, one figure on top of the other. _'Great I thought'_, '_I walked in on two freaks banging each other in an alley'_, but then one of the figures moved its head down just a bit. It was just a bit enough however, for me to see the other figure. Bella. Her eyes were closed in what looked liked agony. I did the first thing I could think of, I found a rock and threw it at him. STRRRIIKE and TOUCHDOWN! I am not on the varsity baseball and football teams for nothing! The boy, as I could now clearly see it was, turned around in a flash and I was able to get a better look at Bella. I watched as her big, brown eyes, which were a replica of my own, looked up at me with shock,

"EMMETT HELP!" she screamed at me.

Like I was _not_ going to do that already.

"Oh how lovely, I will get dinner and dessert as well!" the boy slowly stood up from his crouched position on Bella. He looked like he was about to play a game. His red eyes taunting me.

'This guy is about to die' was all I thought. 

By the way,

my homecoming dress was so hott! And I looked AMAZING(so says my date!)

Read and review . . .if you still love me!


	7. Chapter 7

Well here it is as promised the second chapter…once again I am so sorry!

And I know last chapter did not have the change which happened by accident. The change IS in this chapter however…ENJOY!

Big thanks to Intoxicated By His Presence . . . .The best Beta EVER!!!!!! LOVE YA BABE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . . .literally I don't own any of the books! I read all three one day at Barnes and Nobles! YEE!

Ch7 !

Bella's P.O.V.

Okay this guy has some serious issues. What in the world did he mean when he said _'dinner and dessert'_? Did he plan on _eating_ us or something? Emmett read my mind.

"Dude, are you like, psychotic or something?" he asked

Blake's lip twitched in humor.

"Yea a little psychotic I guess" he answered

"what do you mean _'dinner and a movie'_? Do you plan on eating us? Like they did Hannibal Lecter? Man, Gaspard Ulliel is amazing!" Emmett continued.

Blake's lip twitched again

"Yes actually I am. Except it is not your flesh I crave, but your blood. So in a way, I am more like Dracula" he told him.

"Right" Emmett said while dragging the word out to be about ten syllables long.

All of a sudden curiosity dawned on Emmett's face. A look I knew all too well; something unbelievably stupid was about to come out of his mouth. I sighed as I prepared myself for it.

"Okay I just have one question," he said to Blake.

"Yes?" Blake asked looking honestly interested.

"Do I get to be dessert?" I could not help it.

I knew it was the worst time for it, but I laughed. No, I cracked the hell up! Blake's lip twitched for a third time, only now he looked very irritated. Emmett was smirking at him at my sudden burst of laughter.

"Think this is a game do you?" he asked with malice dripping in his voice.

I immediately stopped laughing.

"No! Not at all! I am actually dead serious. I have always been more of a dessert person myself." Emmett stated with a serious look on his face.

Blake looked deadly.

"You wish to mock me human?"

"Yes I do. . . .nonhuman thing?"

"Oh yes, very nonhuman indeed" Blake growled these last words.

No seriously, he growled, deep in his throat, and before I, and apparently Emmett, knew, Blake was hurling himself unto him.

"NO!"I screamed, "BLAKE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Bella! Shut-UP!" Emmett screamed at me as he got up from the ground.

_'Oh no!'_ I thought. I needed to get help, now.

_'I am such an idiot'_ I thought to myself in disgust. I began to look around the scene for my purse. I found it about four feet away under a trash bin. I grabbed it and took out my cell. Unfortunately before I could even dial 911, my cell was ripped out from my hands and thrown about eight hundred feet away. Well not really but still, it was pretty dang far.

"What the-" I began

"Now Bella honey, you were not about to call for _help, _now were you?_"_ Blake asked me in that musical voice of his.

I timidly looked into his eyes and was instantly dazzled. I broke contact as soon as I could and searched around for Emmett. I found him, laying face down, on the concrete a few feet away. He was not moving.

"Emmett?" I could barley whisper his name.

"Oh let's not worry about him right now. It is you that I want." and with that he returned to his earlier position over me, with his lips only centimeters from my face.

"Bella, I want to make sure that I can hear you scream okay? Scream for me honey." he whispered.

_'Oh holy bananas!'_ I thought. He leaned back down. He licked my skin. He opened up wide.

_'Okay this is the part when another rock comes in right?'_ I pleaded with no one.

No such luck. He bit me.

'_oh I know he did not just bite me!'_ I thought. And then,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pain was excruciating.

Every inch of my body was screaming in pain as hot fire rolled down my bones. Blake felt so heavy on top of me, until he was no longer there. I could barley concentrate, but from what I took in as I saw Blake stand up a few feet away, I knew that Emmett Swan, was my hero.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I was laying down, face front, on the concrete. I could not move to save my life, which just so happened to be what I needed to move for. I sat there waiting to be killed but it never came. I must have been there for two whole minutes before I heard it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella! I might not be able to move to save my life, but Bella's was a whole different story.

I jumped to my feet, looked around and charged at Blake, which I guess was his name, who, surprisingly, flew off of Bella.

"You are really starting to irritate me." he said

"Well maybe if you were not trying to kill my sister, I would not be so irritating" I retorted.

He smiled a twisted, evil, smile before opening his mouth in a snarl and lunging at me yet again. This time however, I was ready.

_'he wants to play? Then let's play'_ I thought savagely.

The next thing I did I would and could, never forgive myself for. As I tried my hardest to see him, he moved so fast, I tripped. Two hundred forty-two football games and three hundred sixty-eight baseball games without injury or fumbling, and I trip. Since when do I do that? That has always been up to Bella. One way or another, Blake ended up tripping over me. I am not sure he though I would trip either. As I went down I tried my hardest to bring him all the way down as well. He, taken by surprise, came down slightly, just as I was using his wait to pull me up. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as Blake's teeth sunk into my skin. At first I was just pissed that he bit me and then I dropped to the floor as the pain began to consume me. I had never been in so much pain in my life. And why was Blake still on me? Was he drinking from me? I could not think properly and I truly could have cared less.

_'So there it is. I failed everyone. Dad, mom, Bella-Oh my God!'_ my thoughts were cut short as I gasped,

"Bella!" I failed her. She would die and it would be my fault, I could not save her this time.

As I began to black out from the excruciating pain, I felt the weight of Blake lift off of me. I looked upwards and saw a flash of brilliant blonde hair. I did not care though. Right now I needed to get to Bella.

"Bella" I whispered.

I mustered up what strength I had left, which was hardly any, and started to drag/crawl my way towards her. I could not make it all the way, but when I got just close enough I grabbed her hand. She was twitching in pain.

"Emmett," she whispered before giving another deadly piercing scream.

I kept my screams muffled in my throat. I needed to be strong for her. I squeezed her hand as the fire rolled up my back and over my arms. She squeezed back and jerked horribly before limp. I looked at my beautiful, tortured little sister, before blacking out as well.

Okay, okay I know, not that long, hardly long, but I'm sorry! I had more planned for this chapter but when I typed it out it didn't flow right. I'm sorry! Maybe (if I get lots and lots of reviews!) I'll post another chapter? It all depends though! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay here it is, the long awaited EDWARD'S POV! Yay!

Big thanks to my beta Intoxicated By His Presence WOOP, WOOP!

Ch 8!

Disclaimer: TWILIGHT RULES MY LIFE! I mean…I don't own it

Rosalie's P.O.V. (Edward will be next, gosh!)

Alice was being so stupid. All I wanted to know was where the boy would go tonight, and she would not even give me that. So now, I have been wondering the streets of NYC for hours trying to find him. It is actually pretty ridiculous. Here I am, this beautiful, amazing, vampire, who could get any guy I wanted, and I was wasting my time stalking, or more attempting to stalk, this _human_ boy. I knew it was pointless. As far as I knew, he could have been a tourist and left that next morning. I decided that enough was enough, I would stop my search right then. I turned down an alley and began to run through the never-ending maze of alleys. As I silently zipped in and out of alleys, I heard a faint scream of pain. I stopped and hesitated.

'You really shouldn't do it Rose, just keep going and let those humans murder on another' I argued with myself. Then I huffed and rolled my eyes,

'Since when do I listen to anybody? Including myself?' I turned and ran towards the scream. I could hear someone yell the name, "Bella". 

As I turned one more alley, I stopped dead in my tracks.

'It's him!' I thought happily. Then my happy mood turned angry as I watched some vampire sat drinking him. I ran into him and knocked him over. The other vampire looked at me with interest. I growled at him.

"Bella", the boy I was obsessed with whispered behind me.

I turned to see him half crawling half dragging himself to a girl I had not even acknowledged before know.

"Emmett", she whispered back before screaming bloody Mary.

The other vampire took this chance to punch me. _Does he realize that he just punched the most gorgeous face he will ever see? _I thought to myself. I turned and glared at him and watched as his face became gradually more scared. _I guess not. _I growled showing off my fiercely sharp teeth and sprung at him.

The fight was over in les than ten minutes. What a wuss! He could not even keep up with me at all! I turned around and walked over to where the boy, I smiled, Emmett was laying down, now holding the girl's hand. I sighed, _when I don't want a boy, boys show up, when I do, he's takin'_.

"Emmett" the girl groaned. Then I rolled my eyes. I should call her by her name, Bella.

I crouched beside sigh Emmett. He was so beautiful, even when in pain. I could see him working to stay quiet. I scooped him up in my arms and as soon as I got ready to run home I remembered shudder Bella. _I could just leave her here and tell him she died_, I thought savagely. Unfortunately, I knew better and I would never get away with it while I lived with one guy who could read my guilty feelings, and another who could read my mind. I gasped _Edward_! I shifted Emmett's weight so that I could hold him in one arm. For a human, he was pretty heavy. I pulled out my cell and dialed Edward's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Just keep thinking, I'll be there in three minutes", he told me on the other end.

I sighed. Of course, Alice would have known where to send help for me. I set Emmett gently back down and not even two minutes later, Edward was next to me.

"So I'm guessing you want me to take the girl?" he said answering my thoughts.

I smiled sheepishly at him, "If you don't mind."

I looked back over at her. She was so plain. I was far better looking than her. What did she do to get the glorious god of hers? How could _he _love _her_?

"Hmm, maybe they have a lot in common? Alternatively, maybe they enjoy each other's company. Or maybe they grew up together and love finally shone through? No matter the case, if they are together, as you obviously are certain they are, it does not matter _how _or _why _they are in love, they just are. Gosh Rose, who _cares _if you are prettier than she is? They love each other so please do not try and break them up!" wow, Edward was pissed.

"Hell yeah I'm pissed Rosalie! Did you forget that I can read your mind? That I can hear every one of your little plans forming in your head as you think them? It's absolutely disturbing Rosalie that you would be so vindictive, so egotistical, and so malicious, that you would even _think _about leaving the girl here! I do not even know her name! All I hear right now is _'make it stop please make it stop!'_ I'm not even exactly sure whose mind is saying it! And all you keep saying is 'the girl'. Like she is not worth anything! Even in your thoughts, you call her, the girl! Seriously Rosalie, I knew you could be a bitch but I never thought that I would be one of the people to actually say it to you." if I could cry I would be doing so right now.

Edward never called a girl anything other than her name, so for him to call me a bitch really hurt. I mean, yeah I thought about it, but he should know that I was not serious about leaving her here. What did he think? That I was a complete monster? I heave in a heavy breath and he did the same.

"Rose, of course I do not think that. But what you would do is be incredibly nice and sweet to this bloke and harsh to his girl. It would not be an intentional break up, but it would be your fault all the same."

I sighed. He was right, like usual. I bent down and picked him back up. Edward gave me a look. _'He needs to get to Carlisle somehow, and I'm just as capable of hold him as you are. Plus I want to be able to be close to him before I give him up to Bella. _I thought.

"Well at least you acknowledge the fact that she has a name.," he said sarcastically.

He walked past me and picked up Bella. She stirred a little,

"Oh please make it stop", she whimpered.

Edward, his back facing me shifted her.

"Rose?" he called, still facing away from me.

"Yeah Edward?"

"Remind me to never make fun of you again for falling in love at first sight"

Edward's POV!

She did not know what to say. What could she say? I had spent most of the last week and a half making fun of her for falling for a human. To me it seemed pretty ironic to fall for a human becoming a vampire. The worst part? All I did was look at her. She had stirred slightly and her eyes opened just enough for e to see those bug brown stars that she called eyes. It was completely ridiculous actually.

"Uhh Edward? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Let's just get these two to Carlisle." I ran ahead, forcing her to end the conversation and follow. Her thoughts questioned me, but I brushed them off. I would deal with her later.

I was winding in and out of trees, painfully listening to thoughts from Emmett screaming for it to end. I wondered why he did not just scream. Then I heard the thought, _'be strong for her. For Bella'_, and knew why. This rather poked at my hope of them not being mate. Of course, that was before the memories started. As Emmett remembered this, I could get a clear picture, as if I was watching a movie. I could see that it was dark outside and rainy. There were bright lights too. Bella was running up to him in the mud and rain. He was wearing a football jersey. She jumped on him and he spun her around. Maybe he won the game? It faded and the next one was much more vivid. They were younger this time however, fourteen or fifteen years old, and Bella was crying.

"W-w-why would you not want to go? W-w-why would you want to leave me?" Emmett sighed,

"Bella you know I don't want to leave you, I just really don't want to be anywhere near your dad"

"Well you're not going there for him are you? You're going for me! You promised Emmett! You promised her that you would always protect me!" Emmett though about what she had said,

"Okay Bella, I'm going with you" Bella shrieked happily and hugged him hugely. "Oh God Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, bring me out of the memory. Emmett groaned, still trying to be strong for Bella,

"Shh" cooed Rosalie, "no worries, Jasper will make it all better" I glared at her from over my shoulder.

"What?" she indignantly asked. I just shook my head.

"Hey you listen and listen well. I. Love. Him! Get that through your head and get it through fast! And if you think for one second that I don't realize that you have fallen for her I would advise you to think again!"

I stopped running, she as well and walked up to her. She held her ground, not surprising.

"Well, well, well, aren't we just so smart huh Rosalie? Think you have me all figured out now don't you? Well listen to this dear, Rose, I do feel something for Bella, which is why I am not saying declaring it to the world around us especially near people who could probably hear us as we speak!" I had whispered this whole rant because I knew we were close to our home.

Rose looked like she was about to argue but soon let it die.

"Now pull you and your emotions together otherwise Jasper will start to ask questions. Remember that the most important thing right now is to get these two to Carlisle so that they can " For once in her life, Rosalie listened to someone other than herself.

Just bore she sprinted off she told me,

"Just as long as you take your own advice" I stood there dumbfounded by what she had said.

After a few moments I began to run again, quickly catching up with her before she even had opened the door to our home.

"Who attacked them?" was our "hello" from Carlisle.

"I'm not sure. Some male. No worries though Carlisle, he is so not a threat . The punk ran away from the fight after ten minutes. Wimp." Rosalie huffed.

"Do we know anything about them?" he continued

"You mean besides the fact that love is radiating of them? Then no, we don't." Jasper piped up.

"How much love?" Esme questioned.

"Well not enough that it overpowers their pain, but enough to the point where I feel like Death and Cupid all at once. However, in all fairness, their love is calming down the pain so I do not feel the need to kill myself." he informed her.

"Are they together then?" Esme pressed on. All eyes turned to me. I sighed.

"Well from what I have gathered from Emmett's mind, all he is thinking about is, well the pain, but more importantly, this girl here Bella" everyone seemed pretty accepting of my answer except for Carlisle, who looked slightly confused.

"Edward?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"What have you heard from Bella's mind?" I stopped and thought about it. Then I listened. I began to panic.

"Actually, I have not heard a thing from her. And I still can't!" I was terrified. Since when could I not hear minds? I could hear the different ideas forming in my family's minds, but I tuned them out. _'What is wrong with me?' _

My family's and my own thoughts were interrupted by a deathly scream from Bella,

"PLEASE STOP THE FIRE! PLEASE, OH GOD, MAKE IT STOP! Emmett, OH EMMET PLAESE HELP ME COOL IT DOWN!"

Emmett's eyes, which had been closed in agony, suddenly shot opened.

"Bella! Where is Bella?" he demanded to Alice, who was the closest person to him, therefore the first one he saw.

"She is right over there," she said calmly, pointing in the direction of Bella.

The next thing he did drove the "if" out of our minds on whether they were together or not. Emmett had rolled off the couch he was on and crawled over to the couch Bella was laying on. Well, more like dragged him over to her.

"Bella." he whispered in a low, hoarse voice. Bella was lying on the couch beetle position, cringing as if she had a stomachache.

"I'm here Bells, I'm here," he said, as she had just twitched horribly. He leaned his back against her couch and tilt his head back. He grimaced terribly in pain and thumped his fist on the wooden floor, leaving a dent in it.

"Well someone will definitely be pretty strong," Carlisle said with a light laugh in his tone.

Everyone smiled. Except me. I was still too preoccupied with the fact that I could not read Bella's mind. Maybe I was sick? No that could not be it, vampires don't get sick. Maybe I was losing my talent then? But that could not be it because I could still hear everyone else's thoughts. I sighed in frustration.

Edward just chill man, your making me want to **kill**_ someone! --Jasper_

I looked at Jasper at made my self-feel extreme remorse. Jasper just rolled his eyes at me, which made me smile. At the same time, I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"Thanks Jasper"

"No problem" I looked around and found that I was the only one still in the front door foyer. I went to go and sit with the rest of my family in the living room. No one paid me much mind as I walked in the room.

"So," Carlisle began, "only two more days until they wake up to find themselves mythical beings." Alice smiled,

"Well Emmett is going to take it very well, although he will be a little put don at the fact that he will not be ale to use his new powers in sports" Rosalie smirked at Alice's vision. Jasper looked at her confused.

Did I just feel admiration from Rose_?-- Jasper_

He had thought it to himself, but , naturally, I heard it. Rosalie really was going to have to really watch her emotions if she wanted to keep this a secret. However, whatever he felt he soon forgot as Alice came and sat on his lap.

'Well,' I thought to myself, ' this should be interesting' and from what I heard from my family's thoughts, they were thinking the same thing.

"Jasper honey?" Esme asked.

"Yeah mom?"

"Uhh, when exactly were you planning on making the pain any better for these kids? And for yourself if I might add." she said as Bella gave another earsplitting scream.

"Oh yeah! Of course!" we watched as the pain visibly got a little better for them.

Maybe it's ending!-- Emmett

He jumped slightly.

Nope, still there-- Emmett

I laughed. Everyone looked at me. I opened my mouth to speak but Alice had started laughing. I smiled, she would know what I was going to say. I recounted what had happened too them all. Jasper laughed, Esme giggled, Carlisle chuckled, and Rosalie grinned while rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Everyone calmed down as Bella gave out a jagged breath. Rosalie stared at her,

She is so lucky-- Rosalie

I shook my head to myself. 'No', I thought, '_he_ is definitely the lucky one' I smiled ,glad, not for the first time, that no one could read _my_ thoughts.

A/N ha ha ha! The next chapter is the explaining and the…real hook ups start! Ha ha ha! Ho yeah and Charlie gets the phone call!… I wonder how that will go?

Sorry about the break, but for serious though, I have had the worst writers block! GRR!! And now I PROMISE to do better! Lol you know you love me, now review!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! The next chapter!

Ch 9

Bella's POV

'It's ending!' I thought happily. _'Wait. I can feel happiness?! Well that means it has to be over!'_

There was only one way for me to be sure, I tried to open my eyes and found to my surprise that they opened easily. I felt a smile creep upon my face. _'But where am I?' _I thought, causing my smile to fade away quickly. The room I was very white. _'God,' _I thought, _'am I in the hospital?' _But wherever I was it was not the hospital. It smelled too good to be a hospital and there were no beeping machines. '_Besides if this was a hospital Emmett would be here making fun of me for hurting myself…again. Wait, where is Emmett!' _I shot up. I realized that I was lying on a couch. I looked around and gasped. Five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen were watching me. The funny thing was that I knew two of them, in a sense of course. One of the beautiful people was a tall blonde girl, the same tall blonde girl from the club, the one that ruined everything. The other was a boy I had just dreamt of. It was really weird, I thought my conscience had made him up. I mean, no one could be _that _gorgeous. What were they doing here. Wait what was I doing here? And where is Emmett? I swung my legs off the couch and felt them collide with something, hard.

"Ouch! Hey, I'm down here! Wait, Bella?!" Emmett jump up and picked me up with him.

I screamed as I hugged him.

"Emmett! Oh my God I thought I would never see you again!" I shouted.

He scoffed, still hugging me, while I'm still in the air.

"Bella are for serious right now? You're the one who decided to go all loopy and decided to leave me at the restaurant! What would have happened if I didn't follow you huh? You be dead is what would have happened and I would have lost my reason for living." he was staring to get angry. He put me down and looked me dead in the eye.

"Bella, _never _leave me again like that okay?" I looked at him.

"After what just happened do you honestly think I would?" he grinned. Yes! Got back on his good side.

I heard a light snicker at my comment. I turned around. I had forgotten all about the beautiful people in the room. The one who snickered was the auburn haired angle from my dream. I felt Emmett stiffen slightly next to me. I looked up and saw tat he was staring at the blonde. '_naturally' _I thought as I rolled my eyes. Then I did a double take as I inspected Emmett closer. I gasped.

"Emmett!"

"What? What's wrong Bella?"

"_You_! Have you seen yourself?" Emmett looked at me confused for a moment before his eyes got wide and _he _gasped

" Bella!"

"What?"

"Have you seen _your_self?" I did not know what he was talking about but if it was anything as strange as noticing how utterly _gorgeous _his face was. His curly brown hair was the same but somehow he had more pronounced curls. His dimples were still visible while he was not even smiling, but somehow deeper. His skin, which always had the power of getting the tans mine never did, looked oddly pale. The thing got me though was what he had lost. He had lost his big brown eyes that were once the duplicate of my own, and gained the deep, satin, red eyes that belonged to Blake.

"I think it is time that I introduced myself. I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my family, and we, are vampires" I looked at Emmett and was happy to see that he looked just as confused as I felt.

"Umm question?" Emmett asked.

"Yes?" Carlisle said.

"When you say vampires, do you mean that you sleep in coffins, sun light turns you to ashes, and you live off human blood?" at first Emmett was serious, but as his question escalated, it became more of a joke.

Carlisle chuckled happily.

"Not exactly, no. we do not live in coffins and the sun light does not turn us into ash."

"And the last one?" my voice was barely over a whisper but Carlisle seemed to hear me as if I said it loud and clear. Carlisle turned to face me and I could not help but get a little intimidated.

"Technically yes. Vampires feed off humans, it is the natural order of things. My family and I--"

"No" I stated to him, completely cutting him off.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I will NOT drink human blood! You haven't said it yet but now it is really unnecessary. Blake was a vampire, he bit Emmett and I, now _we're _vampires and are supposed to drink from humans. But listen here, I _refuse _to drink from humans alright? I won't do it. I'll die of thirst before I kill-no-_murder _a human for personal, selfish reasons!" I had wanted my speech to come off as powerful and confident, instead it came off like I was begging for the to understand.

Emmett spun me around so that I was facing him and not the Cullen's.

"Hey," he whispered to me, "I know you're worried that you are going to be this monster like Blake was but you not and I won't let you be." he smiled, "Get it?"

I smiled too, "got it."

"Good" he winked at e and we faced the Cullen's once again. Carlisle spoke to me with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Bella I must say that I am more than happy with your determination to not drink human blood because, as I was going to say, my family and I choose that life as well. We like to think of ourselves as 'vegetarians'. It is our choice to feed off of animals, not humans." wow did I sure feel like an idiot.

Great now they all think I'm retarded. And it is not like Emmett helped much.

"Whoa Bella, it's a good thing you gave them that whole speech huh? They changed their whole life style around for you!" I glared at him. Some cute blonde guy laughed. And I glared him down as well.

"Hey I just want you not to feel embarrassed. It was an honest mistake." he extended his hand. "I'm Jasper by the way." I smiled at the 6'2, southern Californian looking boy, with the light southern accent.

"Wow, am I that easy to read?" I shook his hand. He laughed.

"No, well yes. See I can read peoples emotions. My special power." my eyes grew wide, as I stared at him while he shook Emmett's hand.

"Do you all have powers?"

"No, only Edward, Alice, and I"

"I am"

"What?"

"I'm her"

"You're who?"

"The girl you asked about."

"But I didn't ask anything, you cut me off"

"I know"

"What?!"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Alice"

"But I how did you know I was going to ask who you were?"

"I always know. And by the way yes."

"Yes what?"

"To the question you are going to ask"

"What question?"

"Well you are not going to ask it now"

"Why?"

"Cause I answered it"

"What?!"

"I'm physic" okay I was confused.

"Okay stop. So you are Alice and you knew I was going to ask who you were because you are physic and you also answered my unasked question that I was going to ask but I am now not going to ask because you answered it?" she smiled.

"Yep that is pretty much it." I smiled. She rushed over and hugged me.

"Nice to meet you too!" I looked at her and noticed that she was short and pixie like, with her short, black, spiky, hair. She then turned to Emmett and punched him hard in the stomach. Then she stepped on his foot. Emmett jumped back before she could hit him again.

"Hey," he said, practically laughing, "what was that for?"

"For what you will do two weeks from now" she said simply.

"Okay, but why hit me twice?"

"Because you the first one only tickled you." Emmett laughed one loud, booming laugh that shook the whole house.

"Okay but you better be prepared now"

"As if I'm not" she smirked. Then she stood on her tiptoes with her arms to indicate that she wanted a hug from Emmett as well. Emmett obligated to her.

"Well I guess you already know me." said Carlisle as he steeped up to shake our hands.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. It is such a pleasure meeting you" I could not help but smile at her as she too pulled me into hug. This hug was not a forceful, breathtaking one however, but a gentle, loving one, and I got an added kiss on the cheek. Emmett got the same hello. After Esme walked back to stand next to Carlisle, "She" stepped up and extended "her" hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. It's nice to meet you" yeah right! As if I could not hear the detestation in her voice as she said that. We shook hands briefly before she turned to Emmett. Her whole mood seemed to change as she addressed him.

"Hey" she stuck out her hand and he quickly grabbed it. She smiled and I rolled my eyes at her behind her back. Jasper saw it and grinned at me. It might just be me, but I think she likes him more than me. Just a hunch of course.

Rosalie walked back and sat on a nearby chair. It was then that the angle from my dream stepped up. I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes as he placed both of his over my own and brought it to his lips, gently placing a kiss on my hand. I tried to remain standing.

"Hello, I'm Edward it is wonderful to meet you" I tried to remember how to talk.

"Hey" wow Bella, of all of the great things to say, you go for 'hey'.

I could not help it though. When everyone else had grabbed my hand, or in Esme and Alice's case, hugged me, their touch was cold as stone. Edward's was electrifying.

"Nice to meet you too" woop, woop! I saved it! He smiled at me before turning to Emmett.

"Sorry Emmett, I'll watch my distance with Bella next time. And actually, that is not how vampires come to be. You see we're made not born. Technically vampires are dead in every sense of the word with the exception that we're alive. Babies need nutrients that vampire females do not have any more because the fact that they _are _dead." Emmett looked shocked. In fact, so did I. not only was the whole, 'can't have kids' thing a shocker, but as far as I knew, Emmett hadn't uttered a sound.

"Yes" Edward answered Emmett to a question that once again was never said.

"I like too think so" Edward said to him again.

"Umm, you like to sing the 'Peanut Banana' song in your Goofy Goober underwear?" Emmett looked embarrassed as I cracked up. It went away quickly.

"Bella! Edward can read minds!" wow, that shut me up. Did that mean that he heard everything I thought about him. About him being an absolute angle? Wait. Did he just hear _that_?

"Well there is an exception. Just _one _exception. It seems as though I cannot hear Bella's mind" YES! That is flipping awesome. And sad I guess. So that makes it sawesome(great word **IStarEdwardCullen1221**)! Sad because it must mean something is wrong with me.

"Why can't you hear my thoughts? Is there something wrong with me? I'm some kind of freak vampire am I?" wow am I bipolar or what? Edward looked at me incredulously.

"you sure are something else Bella. I tell you that I hear voices in my head and your worried that you're the freak?" he shook his head. I smiled. Emmett laughed that booming laugh which, naturally, made everyone else laugh. It was such a sad and sweet moment. HA! It was swad(thanks **Mashi twilight!**)! Well this would be one Christmas day I will never forget. Then I remembered something very important.

"Oh flipping cheddar cheese sticks! Emmett! What about Charlie!"

Charlie's POV (Dun, dun, dun!)

I walked into my house way to early for my liking. The deputies at the station made me take today off. "It's Christmas" they said. I sighed and looked at the clock; it was only 4:43. Who wanted to spend Christmas Day alone? True, I did have a lot of lonely Christmas' when Renee was alive and had the kids. But I have gotten used to them being around. Then I shook my head in frustration at myself. I had cheated, it was my own problem. I had gotten Bella's and Emmett's presents yesterday. Bella's had had a giant neon green note saying, "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS!" Well of course, I opened it only to find another note that said, "Dad, I know that you opened this before you were supposed to but Merry Christmas anyway". she had gotten me this amazing fishing rod. Emmett got me a fish that hangs on your wall and sings whenever you walk past it. That's Emmett for you. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of eggnog before going to sit and watch TV in the living room. As soon as I sat down, the phone rang

'Oh good, that'll be Billy inviting me over for some Christmas fishing!' I thought happily. 

"Hello, Swan residence, Chief Swan speaking."

"Hello Chief Swan, this is Chief Thomas from the New York City Police Department. Regrettably, I have some terrible news for you."

"Oh God, has something happened to Bella or Emmett?" I gulped, "Or both?"

"I am so sorry to have to tell you this Chief but Emmett and Bella were discovered three nights ago dead, in an alley in…pretty bad condition."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough to need three to identify them. It seems as if Bella was being harassed by a known molester and Emmett inferred, attempting to save her. They were both taken into a warehouse and…put to fire….I am so very sorry sir." I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" I shouted.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for contacting me when you did."

"No problem sir. And once again, I am dreadfully sorry" he ended the line. It took me a minute to remember how to hang up the phone . When I figured it out I became busy with looking for pen and paper. When I found some I wrote;

_Emmett and Bella have been murdered in New York City_

I set it on the kitchen table and went upstairs to my room. I went into my closest and looked on the top shelf. I acquired my spare gun and sat on the bed.

I made sure was loaded…..

I took off the safety………………..

'I love you Bella and Emmett. I love you both so very much'

I put the gun to my head……and prayed that it wouldn't hurt.

Meh [

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Just to clear things up, here are the answers to some of you questions:

Will Edward have a POV for the scene when Bella wakes up?

I am not sure about Edward's POV for this section. It was not originally in my plan...I guess if enough people want it I'll do it but we'll just have to see.

What was Bella's question?

Ha-ha Bella's question was just if Alice and Jasper were together. She wanted to know about her chances with Edward

Why, why, WHY, did Charlie kill himself?

Now you have to understand that Bella and Emmett are all that Charlie had. His reason to keep going. Although he did not have them all the time went they were younger, he had grown accustomed to them. He had always loved Renee and when she died, it tore his heart out. Bella and Emmett out it back together, but only with scotch tape because Emmett blames Charlie for the whole thing. He did what he had too in order for him to not feel the pain. Oh and by the way, I never said Charlie was dead... mwahahahaha

What about them going hunting?

Well that whole thing will come up in this chapter but I am going to skip the whole thing about their first hunting trip. That whole thing just bored me when I wrote it. Once again, i will do it if enough people want it, but yeah it might not be that good.

What was Emmett thinking when Edward kissed Bella's hand?

Lolol Emmett was about ready to rip Edward's head off when he did that! I will talk about what he thought mostly in passing throughout the story

_Bella and Emmett could not vist Charlie anyway because people in Forks NEVER move away! lol it would be too risky_

Chapter 10!

Edward's POV

Bella had been dry sobbing for the entire seven-minute call. I wanted to comfort her so badly but I did not particularly like being stared down by Emmett. As soon as Jasper got off the phone with Bella's dad (as Emmett kept calling him, though I did not understand why did not call his parents as well) he went and sat down beside her. He looked at Emmett, whom she was curled up on, and said,

"Here Emmett, let me take her" Emmett seemed cautious for only a moment before remembering that Jasper had Alice. He bestowed her to him.

As soon as Bella was in his arms, she immediately ceased to cry. She held him so tight and he petted her head so gently, that I could not help but get jealous. I had been holding it in for so long that when it finally showed, it was strong. My emotions had only escaped me for approximately three seconds, but that was all it took for Jasper to notice. He looked at me with an eyebrow cocked up.

'Jealous? Are your serious right now? I know you cannot read her mind but you do not have to in order to see that she was in pain. I am trying to help her. Besides what do you care anyway? She belongs to Emmett, as you know. Seriously what is wrong with you and Rosalie?'

Jasper was gazing off into space as he communicated with me so as not to cause suspicion. I ignored him. My family, Bella, Emmett and I were still in my living room. Carlisle had explained everything about being a vampire to them while we sat. All of a sudden, Alice shrieked and jumped in the air.

"Oh my GOD!"

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked with urgency.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Don't mind me Carlisle." the subject was dropped. Alice was always having visions that she rather keeps to herself and let it be a surprise to everyone. Carlisle continued to talk to Bella and Emmett.

"Well you two. I have told you everything so, only one question remains. Would you like to join our coven here? We would love for you to stay. Plus, it's free room and board." Emmett looked intently at Carlisle and thought to himself,

'Will we have a room together?' He looked at Bella whose eyes were already fixed on him. She turned to Carlisle. 

"Will we get roomed together?" she asked in her sweet, angelic, voice.

"Of course!" Esme piped up, "it would not even be a problem. Alice and Jasper have their own room as do Carlisle and I." Bella looked irritated.

"Uhh, would we have too?" Emmett asked.

"Because I would really prefer if we didn't" Bella added.

'Who wouldn't want to sleep next to that hott and sexy---'

I cleared my throat to stop Rosalie from going to far. She looked at me apologetically with a small hint of a smile

'Sorry' I just shook my head. 

"Well uhh, you do not _have _shared a room." Carlisle was very confused. Moreover, judging by everyone's thoughts, so were they. Why did they not want to share a room? Alice was about ready to burst from excitement. I tried to read her thoughts but she was translating, Romeo and Juliet, into German.

"Good because Bella and I shared a room once when we were little, and all Bella did was listen to Spice Girls and NSYNC. It was so irritating." Emmett confided to us.

"Oh please Emmett," Bella said letting go of Jasper for the first time. "All you wanted to do was hang up posters of the power rangers and run around in your Batman footies." she retorted. Emmett laughed that amazingly booming laugh.

"I forgot about those pajamas! Hey, do you think I should be Batman for Halloween? I wonder if they have one in my size . . . .?" he trailed off. Bella looked at him for a second before laughing herself, only her laugh was sweet and soft, like little bells ringing.

"No Emmett, we should go as vampires!" for some reason, they thought that was funny. My family was still confused, which stopped them from laughing along with them. Well they all were with the exception o Alice, who had switched to a Latin translation. I needed answers.

"Umm, I just have one question" Emmett and Bella brought their laughter down so that I could talk.

"Yeah?" came Bella's sweet voice.

"Why exactly do you _not _want to share a room?" Emmett stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Dude, would _you _want to spend eternity sharing a room with your sister?" Alice just about exploded. Rosalie decided it was time to speak.

"Wait you guys aren't together? Your _siblings_?"

"Yea. Wait, have you guys thought this whole time that Emmett and I are _dating_? Eww! Gross!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not that bad!" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Oh don't I know it." said a soft voice that belonged to Rosalie. She didn't have to hide her emotions anymore. Emmett looked at her carefully. He was arguing with himself to do something.

"So, are you the one---from the club I mean---about a week ago?"

"Guilty" she responded. Then she giggled and ran to Emmett grabbing his hand and taking his hand.

"I'm going to show him his room Carlisle" they were upstairs before she said "show". I walked over to Bella who was now standing by herself in the middle of the room.

"I could show you your room. I'm pretty sure that Emmett is going to take the spare one next to Rose's, I'm not sure yet their still in Rosalie's room." she looked at me with interest when I said that however, Emmett and Rosalie came back down stairs.

"Yeah, I'll take that room" I noticed that his hair was slightly out-of-place, and some of Rose's lipstick looked rubbed off.

"Great" said Carlisle. "I take that means you both will be staying"

"You know it!" Emmett answered.

"How splendid!" Esme said joyfully. I wanted Bella's attention again.

"So, Bella, would you like to see the room?" she looked hesitantly at Emmett. Emmett was staring at me and said, very fast, in his head,

'Listen man, I don't know much about you, but know this about me. I will, _at the least, attempt to kill you if you hurt her. The last time she trusted a vampire she woke up three days later one herself. Got it?' _I had to admit that even in his thoughts, he was somewhat intimidating. I nodded when he was done. Emmett then turned to Bella and grinned. 

"Gosh Bella, the man asked you a question! Are you going to answer him or stand there and admire me beauty?" she grinned and giggled at him while playfully slapping his arm. Than she turned to me. '_Please say yes,_ _please say yes, please say yes' _I pleaded to myself.

"Yea that's fine."

"Great. It'll be up on the third floor, the only room up there besides my own."

"Your room's up there?"

"Yep" she looked me up and down.

"Are you sure you won't mind me up there with you?"

"Bella, why would I mind?"

"Well if you're the only one up there you must have chose that room for a reason."

"Bella, I chose that room because, yes, it is the farthest from anyone else. That way I do not have to hear their thoughts all if the time. In addition, with a house full of two sexually active couples, the thoughts can turn very disgusting, very fast. But, as I cannot hear your thoughts that will not be a problem will it?"

"I guess not, no. well if you're sure."

"I am, so, what are waiting for? Let's go see your room." as we walked towards the stairs I got the last of thoughts in the room.

Yay Edward!---Alice

You two look so cute together!---Esme

Edward's horny!---Jasper

You two behave, unlike these two over here---Carlisle

I just want to rip off his clothes and spank him!---Rosalie

I wonder how she feels about handcuffs?---Emmett 

I frustrated me to no end that I could take note of everyone's thoughts except Bella's. I wanted to know what went on in that beautiful head of hers. I wanted to know how she felt about m. if she felt anything for me. I was to busy in my own thoughts that we had reached the third floor before I could ask her a single question.

"Well this is my room" I said as we passed it, "and this is yours." I opened the door to her roo.

She gasped as she entered. I liked it too, it took me a while to decided which I liked best when we first got here.

"I love it." she said.

"Good, let's go to my room…if you don't mind?"

"No let's go." we walked out and went into my room. I sat on my couch and she followed my lead.

"Did I open my eyes or something when you brought me here?" I looked at her surprised.

"Yeah. Only once though."

"I thought so"

"What do mean?" I asked.

"Well, when I first saw you, and conscience, I thought 'this is weird. This guy is from some dream I had.' Well I guess it wasn't a dream. I just wasn't conscience of seeing you. Does that make sense?" Oh, how badly I wanted to tell her that when she had opened her eyes at me in that alley three nights ago, I think, no, I know that I fell in love with her. Those big brown eyes that she had that I was lucky enough to see. She was so beautiful even then as a human. I did not even think she could get anymore beautiful.

"Uhh hello, earth to Edward? Okay I get it, it's stupid."

"No no! Sorry I understand you perfectly, believe me." she smiled and I gave her a crooked smile in return. Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she blinked rapidly.

"Don't do that" she said embarrassed.

"Do what?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know what, dazzle me." I smiled.

"My apologies." we sat there just looking at each other for a moment. I inhaled.

"You smell amazing you know. Like floral. Freesia I think." she looked at me and started to giggle.

"what? Did I say something funny?"

"No it's just, well it actually isn't very funny at all, rather off-putting actually. You see Blake. The vampire that attacked us, told me the reason he did was that I smelled so delicious. And he said it in almost your exactly words. Creepy huh?" I stared at her open mouthed.

"I-I-I-"I could not say anything. _What _could I possibly say to that?

She laughed harder.

"Don't worry, no offense taken. It's just really ironic." I was confused now.

"What is exactly so ironic about it?"

"Well before, when I was told about my scent, I was petrified, now however, I'm flattered. When Blake was this close to me, I wanted to run away screaming my head off. Now, sitting here next to you---" she stopped talking as I inched closer to her. I finished he sentence.

"While now you don't want to move at all?" she nodded afraid to use her voice. I noticed that she had stopped breathing. Good thing she didn't have to.

I scooted even closer to her and brushed my hand against her shoulder. She visibly shivered and I smirked at her silliness.

"Cold?" she smiled at _my _I silliness and smiled at me. For a moment, I did not know what was happening until I realized, for the first time _ever _in my hundred plus years of living, that _I _was being dazzled. I blinked rapidly as she had done.

"Hey! don't do that!" she looked at me insidiously. 

"Do what?" I just glared at him until she laughed.

"No really though," she said, continuing our conversation, "it's just--exciting? Amazing?---when you touch me. There is no word for it. Electrifying maybe. I'm not exactly sure, it seems to be almost warm. I feel so cold but your touch warms me up. Does that makes sense? Probably not I'm sure." she trailed off. I placed my hand on her cheek, cupping her chin, and lifted her head so she could meet my gaze.

"It makes perfect sense" I whispered to her.

I leaned in close to her.

She leaned in even farther.

Our noses tickled each others.

I was so close I could feel her breath on my lips.

Just I little further.

You know the best part about being a vampire? The supersonic hearing. Why don't you come down stairs---and bring my sister!---Emmett

I sighed . I had known about him listening for the past ten minutes.

"We should get downstairs. The others are waiting." I said. She could her the resentment dripping in my voice. She smirked.

"Well, if you really want too." she winked at me and walked out of the room. I quickly followed her and we were able to walk back into the front room together. She sat down next to Emmett who, surprisingly enough, was _not _sitting next to Rosalie. I took a seat next to Alice.

"Hey, do you have anything to drink? I'm really thirsty." Emmett asked Carlisle.

"Yes, actually I've been kind of thirsty for a while too. Just with everything going on I kind of forgot." Bella added.

"Wow," Rosalie said, "took them long enough."

"Took us long enough for what?" Bella asked. Carlisle sighed an d smiled widely.

"Well," he said, "It looks like it is time for another hunting trip."

There you go. Another chapter up. Now just as a heads up. The updates might start to slow down…again…but not for long. Thanksgiving break you know? Well we'll just have to see.

Next chapter is all about what happened with Bella and Emmett before and after Renee died. Plus, there's a little action between Edward and Bella! Yay!

Ha! Did you like how they found out the truth about Emmett and Bella?

As always, Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so here is the next chapter but PLEASE be nice to me in your reviews. I got some reviewers who wanted me to add the hunting scene, and some who thought there needed to be more detail in things, so most of this chapter was planned, but the rest is just me on a whim. So if you hate it sorry!

Btw, IStarEdwardCullen1221, you just keep coming up with great ideas!

Okay! Chapter 11!

Bella's POV

I slid in easily in the passenger seat of his sleek, shiny, silver, Volvo. He was in his set and buckling his seatbelt before the door even closed.

"That speed is going to take some getting used too" he smiled at me.

"Well just hang out with me long enough and you will."

"Oh that can definitely be arranged." he smiled that beautiful crooked smile at me before speeding off after Alice's car.

We drove in a comfortable silence for awhile, each lost in our own _personal _thoughts. I grinned at the fact that he could not read my mind. It made it a lot easier to relive the conversation we had in his room. I was able to think about all of the physical things that did and did not happen. Curse that Emmett, he is always getting in the way.

Okay, what was _wrong _with me? Since when do I daydream about physical contact with anybody? Moreover, since when do I curse Emmett for getting in the way of physical contact? I usually praise him for it. I have not even known Edward for a whole day and I am already getting all love sick. When did _that _happen?

"If you wish to see something truly beautiful, look in the mirror." Oh for the love of God, I was _staring _at him. Great. I had not even realized that I as staring at him. I thanked the gods that I was no longer human so I could no longer blush.

"I love it when you do that." e said.

"Do what? Stare at people like idiots?" he laughed and my heart pace sped up. That is, it would be speeding up if I actually _had _a heart.

"No, no, no, silly Bella. When you pout like that. You just look so adorable. You did it when you could not find Emmett when you had first woken. It is an absolutely fantastic and wonderful thing." okay I need to steer this conversation away fro embarrassing waters. What better way to do that then to make myself look cool. And by cool, I mean idiotic.

"So, its fantasticul?" he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled but it quickly washed away as I glanced at the speedometer.

"Holy fish sticks! Do you realize that you're going 130 m/ph! Slow the snapping snapple cp down! What are you trying to do, kill us?! Again?!" he stared at me in disbelief before shrugging and slowing the car down to about 100 m/ph. It was barley slow enough but I let it go. He started laughing.

"What in the name of all that is sane is so funny?"

"You're cute when you're mad." I rolled my eyes and groaned in order to hide my embarrassment. He just smirked and began to fumble with the radio.

"Do you object to music?" I sat up in my seat a little straighter.

"No! Go ahead! I have not heard music in what feels like forever. I love music. I am probably the biggest music buff you'll ever meet. Music is life! Music is soul! Music is---!"

"So you don't object?" I stopped. Gosh flipping darn it! I started rambling on to him! Grr!

"No, go on." he put in a CD and I could not help but smile.

"What? Do you not like it?"

"Oh no," I said, "I just did not think you would like Debussy." He scoffed at me.

"I love Debussy. Classical music is the only music that really makes sense. It's why I play piano."

"You play piano?"

"Sure do. Why do you play?"

"No, but my mother used to play a little to me and Emmett all of the time. Until she quit piano and moved on to something else. She always played this one song….what was it? I cannot remember. Oh well, I'll tell you when I do." he did not respond but instead looked at me sadly.

"Uhh, Bella? You most likely won't remember."

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember what Carlisle said to you and Emmett?" I thought hard about the things Carlisle told us. I gasped.

"Oh no! My memories right? It's gone? I won't ever remember them!"

"You'll remember some things. Just not things like, your first tooth coming out, or the first time you ode a bike." he told me.

"So, things that happened a long time ago, or things that were already faint memories to begin wit when I was human, will fade away for ever?" I hesitantly asked.

"More than likely, yes." I visibly cringed at his answer.

"What is it?" he politely asked.

"I don't want to forget me and Emmett's mother. She died a few years back. The only memories that I had of her, were already pretty faint and scattered so it seems like it will only get worse."

"Will you tell me about her? Your mother I mean. I think I have a pretty good idea on your dad, but your mother is completely foreign to me." I looked at him nervously. I have never really told anyone about my mother, besides Chase, Lucy, and Brian. Well there is a first time for everything.

"Okay, but I have to start off at the beginning, or somewhat the beginning, so you understand her better" he nodded his head to show that he understood. I took in a deep breath.

"When I was six years old, Emmett was seven, my parents decided to get a divorce. My mother loved to be free and Charlie just wanted to stay and live in Forks for his whole life. Well that was not my mother. So, after a short marriage, they split up. Emmett and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona with my mother and on holidays, and every other birthday, we flew to Forks. We also stayed there for part of summer break. It was fine…for a while. When I was in the eighth grade, Emmett the ninth, things started to go downhill. Pretty soon Renee started to see this amateur baseball player, Phil. He was nice and all, but he was always flying to parts of the country trying to get singed on a real team. Renee was always depressed when he left, and sometimes we would all follow him across the country just so she could be with him. Charlie found out about it and was pretty upset that she had us traveling the country when we should be in school. He called our Phoenix home one night to talk to Renee. No one is exactly sure what happened but the next thing we knew, Renee was yelling in the phone at Charlie to mind his own business and stay out of her life. She was really upset and wanted to go out for a drive. Phil was home, for once, and tried to convince her not to go. She did not listen. We woke up, seven hours later, two a.m. in the morning, to a phone call telling us that our mother had died in a car accident. You all probably thought Emmett and I were together because he calls Charlie, 'your dad' when he speaks to me right? Well Emmett blames Charlie for Renee's death. In his mind, Charlie called Renee in the first place, which made her upset, which led her to go on the drive that killed her." I stopped talking.

"Wow, is that it?" I shook my head and continued.

"Emmett and I were home schooled at an orphanage while the custody situation was figured out. Technically, we belonged to Charlie, but since mom married Phil, it complicated things. Phil did not want us anyway so the next thing I knew, I was enrolling at Forks High. And that's the end."

He sighed. "Wow"

"Yeah, wow. I told you more than you asked for, but yeah, you get the general idea."

"No, thank you very much for opening up to me. I highly appreciate it."

"Anytime" I winked at him. He smiled and, once again, we fell into a comfortable silence.

"I have just one more question. For today."

"Well you have until eternity so ask away."

"Where did they come up with the name, 'Bella'? It's really beautiful." I balked at his question.

"It's a nick-name. It stands for, 'Isabella'" he smiled that glorious crooked smile.

"Well, _Isabella, _it is time for your first hunting trip. He stopped the car and was opening the door before I even _realized _that he _stopped the car! _He helped me out.

"Well Bella dear," said Alice who had rode over here with Jasper (Emmett was riding with Rosalie, Carlisle was taking Esme), "Are you ready for your Christmas present?"

"Wait, it _is _Christmas isn't it!" said Emmett joyfully.

"Yep. So my gift to you, is telling you where everything good will be."

"Uhh, thanks?" I said.

"Yea, thanks!" Emmett sounded way more convincing then I did. I was not really sure if I was ready for this but of course, I had to be. Alice told where the best places to hunt would be and Jasper, Carlisle and Edward showed us some techniques on how to . . . Well. . .you know. When they were all done Emmett grabbed my hand and we left in the direction that Alice told us where to go.

"Okay Bells, I'm going to go one way, and you can go the other way okay?"

"Uhh, okay Emmett, but don't go to far okay?" he smiled at me.

"Never." he ran off, fast.

I walked deeper into the woods alone. I was starting to feel pretty ridiculous until I heard movement from the side of me. I turned slowly and saw a doe not to far way. A rather large doe. A rather large, juicy, luscious, doe. I approached her carefully. Silently. She did not even hear me. I inched closer to her, hiding in the cover of the trees. I took in a deep breath and smelled the beauty that was her blood. I took another step and just my luck was it that I stepped on a fallen branch. The deer raised her head and looked around before sprinting off in the opposite direction. She did not see me, but she could feel my presence.

"Aww how sad that she thins she can out run me. But I guess it's cute that she tried. Aha! What a sute** (that's for you IStarEdwardCullen1221)** thing to do!" I whispered to myself. I counted to five before tearing off after her, unable to control my thirst any longer.

* * *

"So, how was your first ever 'hunting' trip?" he asked me as we sped off back to his---no---_our _home. I thought for a moment.

"Weird" I finally settled on. He smirked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I was quiet for a moment.

"Hey, I have a question for you. Well actually a lot of questions for you." I said. He laughed.

"Well since you told me your life story, I guess it would be okay." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, for my first question, how come Alice did not 'see' me and Emmett coming to live with you all?" Edward frowned at first before he relaxed and grinned.

"Well, she had, but that was years and years ago. She never knew when you would actually be here. Although it was a surprise for her, up until the end, that you two were siblings. That was why she was being hyper, and ridiculous right before you told us." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Do you like hearing peoples 'voice' in your head?"

"I guess I do. Sometimes it can get very uncomfortable, like when someone in the house is thinking…uhh…inappropriate thoughts about their significant other." he laughed. "Or when I kiss a pretty girl's hand who happens to have a very large brother." I cringed at that.

"Uhh, what was Emmett thinking when you did that?" he looked reluctant to say it.

"Umm, well, just that if my lips were not off your hand in half a millisecond then he would rip my head off and use it to play basket ball. Then when he got done with that he said that would take my leg, use it as a bat, take my head, use it as a ball, again, and play baseball. Of course I did not know that I could read minds at that point so it sounded a lot more gruesome." I shivered big stupid Emmett.

"Is that all?" he asked me.

"For now" I stated. He growled.

"Okay, okay! I can think of another question if you want me too!" he looked at me before laughing.

"Silly Bella, I was not growling at you, but at your brother's thoughts. Rosalie and he are approaching us so they are coming in clearly. Apparently, now that he is fed. He can clearly think, which means our time together is going to get limited." when he told me this, it caused _me _to growl. He laughed again.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Your growl is amazingly cute." I smiled.

"So are you."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Enjoying the limited time we had left together until the biggest loser named Emmett would interrupted us.

Once again, sorry if it sucks monkey balls!

Btw, next chapter might get confusing so please pay close attention when you read it.

Read and Review anyway!


	12. Chapter 12

Important!: This chapter starts 5 YEARS LATER!!!!! Don't worry events in the past years will be explained.

Thanks too all of my wonderful reviewers! And my AMAZING beta, Intoxicated By His Presence, love ya' girl!

Ch. 12!

Bella's POV (5 YEARS LATER!)

"Come _on _Alice! You look amazing, as always, so can we just _go _already?" I pleaded to my sister and best friend Alice.

"Yea Alice. I mean, there is no reason that it should take you _five _hours, just to pick out an outfit for school. It only took Rose three and a half!" Emmett said, agreeing with me.

Okay, we were a little anxious, so what? Today was the first day of school! Emmett and I have not been to school since before our change. It took us a good two or three ears to get accumulated to the nonhuman blood rule. Although I did not want to, I had began to realize how hard it actually was.

Alice came down the stairs looking absolutely stunning in a shot denim skirt, hot pink top that said in black letters, 'You Know You Want It!', and gorgeous black flats that had a hot pink bow on them. She topped it all off with a black bow in her hair with hot pink polka dots.

"So, how do I look? Think it's okay to where on our first day?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice I have one word for you, duh." she smiled at me before going into the hall closet and taking out her backpack.

"Hello beautiful" said my favorite silky, velvet voice from behind me.

"Hello Edward" I replied while he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek softly.

"Jasper says you two are driving him crazy with all your anxiety." he chuckled. Emmett, who had heard him, said in a normal tone,

"Jasper is just irritated because he is retard." he knew Jasper would hear.

Out of no where, it seemed, Jasper was standing in front of Emmett glaring at him, playfully of course.

"You know Emmett, I would be nice, otherwise, you might be feeling a little _giggly _today." Emmett's eyes bulged.

"You wouldn't! not on the first day of school!"

"Oh I would." said an evil Jasper. Emmett huffed.

"Okay let's go." Rosalie said, coming down the stairs looking radiant. She was wearing a cute, white sundress, with red polka dots and a big red belt. she had white heals on and her usually long blonde hair only looked shoulder length with her hair in perfect, tight curls.

I felt very plain next to them. All I was wearing was dark grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that said, 'Rock and Roll' in white letters, and black ankle boots. I carried a dark grey bag like Rosalie except mine was bigger and rocker-ish. My hair was styled to look more rocker too, but that was Alice's doing.

"Wait! Emmett, Bella, you two be good in school okay?" Esme said. I smiled, it was like we were five going to our first day in kindergarten. Gotta love Esme.

"Oh mom, we'll be fine." Emmett said reassuring her.

"Oh, I know. Well, have a good day. All of you. And sorry about not packing a lunch, but trying to stuff a bear or a mountain lion in a lunchbox was extremely hard." she said shaking her head. We all laughed at her joke.

She then walked pass us to open the door.

"Okay, bye guys!" she said stopping to each of us in turn to hug us. Emmett even got a kiss on the cheek.

"What?!" Edward said, flabbergasted, "I do not remember getting a kiss on _my _first day. You like him more than me. Just admitted _mom_. Gosh, way to pick favorites" Esme rolled her eyes at him while laughing and only said,

"Oh hush you! Emmett is just my little boy! Yo were way too _mature _for me to baby and Jasper _understood _me too much for me to baby, while Emmett---"

"While I am just immature enough to let her have her way with me as her little boy _and _be married!" Emmett said. Esme laughed again.

"Yes that's right. Now, off to school!" we all laughed and headed out to the cars.

"So, are we taking Emmett's jeep?" Rosalie asked. We all looked at Emmett who had a strange look on his face.

"Oh God" Edward said.

"Hey, let's race instead." Emmett told us. Alice smiled widely.

"Okay, Jasper, you in?" Jasper smiled.

"Oh of course. You driving Alice?" he grinned and nodded. Emmett looked at Edward.

"So?" he pushed. I almost laughed.

Edward would _never _agree to that. He knows how I feel about driving very fast so there is no way in the world that he would ever in a million years acc--

"Sure" say whatsizzle?!

"You're kidding right?" I asked Edward panicked. He just smiled.

"Don't worry Bella, it will be fine."

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Fine? _Fine_? FINE!" that is what I yelled five minutes later when we were already going up the hill where the race would begin.

"Edward, why on earth did you agree to this? I hate driving fast. Well, driving _fast_, but it doesn't matter. Oh yeah, on top of it all, we will be driving _downhill_. Edward Cullen, I am appalled at you." Edward just sat listening to me, laughing.

"Bella, do you honestly think I would agree to anything that might make you uncomfortable without asking you first? Who do you think I am? Emmett?" I giggled reluctantly.

"Fine then. What, may I ask, is your master plan in order to get us out of this?"

He chuckled darkly.

"Well once I tell you think of random things so that Alice will not find out." I nodded.

"When we get to the top, as soon as Emmett says, 'go', do what you do best." he stopped.

Do what I do best? What dose that _mean?_

Then I understood. Wow, this will be fun.

We reached the hill after that and my mind was far away from our master plan.

We lined the cars up side by side, Edward's in the middle. Emmet started to speak.

"Okay guys, you know the rules, no rules, alright? On your mark, get set--" then several thing s happened at once.

I lost my focus, and started to think about the plan, Alice's head snapped to attention as she turned to me and screamed, "NO!", Emmett yelled, 'GO!', and I froze time.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"You guys are such big cheaters" Emmett told us seven minutes later as we all exited our cars and headed to the school's office. I laughed.

"Emmett, I distinctively remember you saying, 'no rules'," I told my big brother.

"Yeah, but freezing time definitely counts as cheating" he responded. I just shrugged my shoulders as we entered the school. I was prepared for a day of normal of high school. Like the days I remembered.

How very wrong I was.

Okay so this chapter sucks, but the next one is better, I promise. Lot's of surprises ahead!

Read& Review!


	13. Chapter 13

****

OMC!!! 104 reviews! Thank you all so much!

Ch. 13

Edward's POV

Whoa, they are some **hott **chicks!

Break off me a piece of that blondie man!

Oh he is **FINE**!

Big…brunette…and muscular… Oh my god…I want him!

That chick thinks she's so hott with her bleached blonde hair and fake boobs. Pfft, wait til' her boyfriend gets a load of this!

Damn! Baby brunette is lookin' fine in those jeans! I wonder if she's a thong kind of girl?

Look at those legs in that miniskirt! Oh, I got to hit that!

Wow, that guy is really big. I wonder if he plays any sports? He would be a great asset to the team, and I would not mind changing next to him…

Oh, he is hott! That sexy auburn hair! I bet he looks better with his shirt off!

Oh look at that sexy little blonde in that nice little sundress. Oh my God! Stanley, you are a teacher! You can**not** think about students that way! Did you learn nothing last year?!

Ooh! Big muscles, and sexy little dimples, I bet he's great in bed!

That dress would look way better **off **than it does on.

Rock and roll, huh? How about we try that in bed honey?

"This is ridiculous!" I hissed lowly so that only my family would hear. 

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"These horny teenagers are what are wrong! They seriously need to learn how to control their inexcusable thoughts! Especially when those thoughts are about Bella." I tried hard to refrain myself from growling.

"Wait," Emmett continued, "what are they saying about me?" I just looked at him.

"What? I want to know." Rosalie smiled at her husband.

"Edward, if you tell him I want to know too!" Alice whined.

"You might as well tell all of us" Rose just _had _to include.

"Actually," my sweet, sweet, angel adjoined, "I would like to know what they are saying too. You, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are used to this but Emmett and I'm not." she kindly reminded me. I did not want to tell her what these sophomoric, idiotic, adolescent boys were thinking of her, but Bella has another power. The power to make crave in to whatever she says. I sighed, giving in.

"Emmett, there was one girl who thought that a big, brunette, and muscular guy is exactly what she wants and another who thinks---no excuse me--_knows _that you will be good in bed, and a guy who thinks you should try out for the football team so that he can watch you change." everyone tried to hold their laughter in as Emmett looked repulsed. I smiled and continued.

"Alice, yours was basically normal, thinks your 'hott', but there is a guy that that wants really badly to be able to 'hit' you." everyone laughed again, openly this time. I, however, missed the joke.

"What?" I asked, highly confused. Jasper decided to answer.

"Dude, you sound so wrong say 'hit'." they all laughed again. Even Bella was trying hard not to crack a smile.

"Oh, you guys, let him alone. Continue Edward." Bella said, standing up for me. I cleared my throat.

"Anyway, Jasper, you got the same thoughts as Alice, plus you are now someone's blondie man." Jasper got some sniggers for that one.

"Rosalie, just about every guy thought very inappropriate things about what they want to do with you, some guy wants you to just drop your dress right now, and a teacher wants you but remembered that teacher-student relationships did not work out the last time he tried. Oh yea, some girl is confident that you bleach blonde hair and fakes boobs are not going to stop Emmett from going after her instead." Rosalie smiled as Alice looked dumbfounded that a teacher would hit on Rosalie after already getting in trouble for it before.

"Wait, someone actually thinks that Emmett would leave Rosalie for them?" Bella asked.

"Yep"

"Idiot" she mumbled, making me smile at her.

"Okay, now if we are all happy, can we please go inside and get our schedules?" I pleaded, hoping no one would notice that--

"Wait, what about Bella?" Emmett asked. Darn.

"Oh, Bella? Yeah it was pretty much normal things like, she is gorgeous and how she brights up life more than the sun." Everyone rolled their eyes at me. Including Bella. I smiled at her.

"It was worth a try wasn't it?" I asked her. She grinned slightly.

"Yes, but too bad it did not work. Now the truth this time." I sighed.

"Well you have a new nickname like Jasper, it's 'Baby Brunette'." she smiled.

"Actually, I think I like it." I only looked at her.

"What? I do." she said.

"Actually, I like it too. It fits Bella." Alice just _had _to encourage her didn't she? I overlooked the whole thing and continued.

"Well, _Baby Brunette_, you apparently look 'fine' in those jeans, and a guy is wondering whether… whether… whetheryou'reathonggirlornot." I said the last part at super vampire speed, knowing that they would hear it anyway.

Jasper's jaw dropped and Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes. Bella looked at me, humor in her eyes.

"Is--is that all?" oh how _badly _I wanted to say yes, but I could never lie to her. I shook my head no and my family quieted down again.

"There was one guy who thought, 'rock and roll, huh? Let's try that in bed honey'. Rude thoughts followed that shortly." it was quite for a moment. Then--

"HAHHAHAHAHA!!!"

"OH--MY--GOD!"

"Oh, Bella honey, let's go rock and roll together!"

"Aright Rose, pick a time!" they all laughed again.

"This completely ridiculous! We have been outside this office door for at least seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds!" I said, very frustrated at myself for telling them anything.

"Ok, chill Edward. Come on guys calm down." of course when jasper says 'calm down', he does not wait for you to actually calm down, he does it for you.

"Dang Jasper, way to kill the mood." Bella said, pushing him playfully. He smirked at her and opened the office door.

We all filed in and Jasper went up to the secretary.

"Excuse me, we are the new students her and we need our schedules." the secretary looked up from her work and gasped. She was staring at Jasper like he was a piece of meat.

Oh heavens above, he is an angel! Oh what a perfect, beautiful angel!

"Uhh…wel…welcome to Fort Collins High. I'm Mrs. … uhh… _Ms. _Rogers. And you are honey?" 

Jasper looked slightly abashed by her comment.

"Uhh, well, that is Emmett and Bella Swan, Edward and Alice Cullen, she is my twin, Rosalie, and I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale." she was still staring at Jasper like he was the last man on Earth.

Just give me five minutes alone with him. I swear I'll show him just how much he can learn by being with an older woman.

Seriously, eww. That is just wrong. Gross images of her doing things only he should be doing with Alice. Ugh, gross! I just _remembered_ some of the things I have seen about him and Alice! Okay, I am now scared for life. Suddenly Jasper's thoughts came too me.

Oh my God! She wants me…BAD!! Edward…please tell me her thoughts are G rated!

I looked at him with pity.

Sorry Jasper, but they went past XXX rated long ago.

He looked horrified as the rest of my family began to snicker. Jasper looked confused.

Sorry Jasper, I might have sent that thought to the family. This new conversation power I have is hard to work.

He only scowled at me and turned away to receive the schedules that Ms. Rogers was handing to him.

"Well before I let you go," _cause I sure don't want to do that_, she added in her thoughts, "how is it that you all are related again?" she was asking all of us, but spoke directly to Jasper. He answered her knowing that if any of us opened our mouths, we would die (figuratively speaking of course)

"Our father is the new doctor in town." he said, trying to keep it short.

"Oh, really! What was his name again? Dr.---?" how she could not know was beyond me. In a town this small, everyone knew everybody.

"Cullen." short answer from Jasper again.

"Oh, that's right! Dr. Cullen! How in tarnations was he able to have six teenage kids?" Jasper refrained from rolling his eyes.

"We're adopted."

"Oh! Well now, that makes sense." it was quite for a moment as Ms. Rogers thought some more dirty things about Jasper.

"Uhh, Ms. Rogers?" Jasper asked, "we sort of need our schedules, the bell rang almost five minutes ago."

"Oh! All right, here you go, _Jasper_. I hope you all enjoy Colorado!" she said. Jasper nodded to her politely.

"Thank you" he said exiting without a look back. As soon as we all were outside of the office, we began to laugh.

"Wow Alice, looks like you have some completion!" Emmett joked. Alice giggled.

"I don't think so Emmett, she has some way better qualities than I do myself"

"Like fifteen years worth of wrinkles?" Bella, choked out.

"No Rose, I think those saggy boobs were way tempting to _Blondie Man_." Rosalie added. I got serious.

"Listen guys, you should not make fun of Jasper." I said. Jasper looked at me thankfully. I continued.

"That poor, old, lady was really into him. She wanted to invite him over to eat Bon Bons and watch Opera while having hott, wild, crazy sex!" of course, naturally, we all laugh again. Jasper was fed up. Immediately, we all felt amazingly remorseful.

"Gosh Jasper, live a little will ya'?" Bella asked, looking close to tears that would never shed.

Jasper only smirked before saying, "Who has P.E. first?"

"I do" Rosalie said between giggles that were coming back to her.

"Well I'll see you guys later, bye Alice" Jasper said, bending down to give her a kiss.

"Come here baby." Emmett growled at Rosalie, mocking an Elvis Presley voice. They shared an absolutely, disgusting, wetty, toungey kiss. Which only inspired Alice and Jasper to do the same thing. I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella.

"Well love, what do you have first?" she looked down at her schedule.

"Uhh, Historic Arts with Chace. You?" I grabbed Bella's schedule and groaned. We did not have _any _classes together until _after _lunch. Then we would have Biology, English, Psychology, and P.E.. I sighed. Oh well.

"Oh it's okay Edward, we only have three classes apart from each other" she soothed.

"Hey Bella, did you say you have Historic Arts with Chace?"

"Yomp! Why?"

"So do I!" Bella was instantly excited about having a class with Alice

"Hey, so do I. Must be a junior and senior class." he said finally pulling away from Rosalie at last. _Way to point out the obvious genius. _I thought to myself.

"Yay!" Alice said.

"Chyeah!" Emmett responded.

"Now we can parrrtay!" Bella teased.

"Alright guys, we should get going. We're already like, five minutes late." Jasper observed. I was distressed. I did not want to leave Bella. I wanted to hold, kiss her, touch her, _love _her,--

Whoa there Edward. Calm down will you? I don't want to go to P.E. with a hard on!---Jasper

I could not suppress the growl that crawled in into my throat. Everyone looked at me.

"You alright Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Yea, fine." I told them. To Jasper I thought, _SHUT IT! _

"So Edward, where you headed?" Alice asked me trying to ease the tension. 

"Uhh, Advanced Music in the theatre" I responded.

"Oh, that's the opposite way we're going. See around Edward." Jasper said waving goodbye, Rosalie following after him.

"Yeah, we're upstairs. I'll see you later m'kay?" Bella said, lightly kissing my lips

"Looks like I have no other choice." I told her.

"Alright love birds, let's go!" Emmett said. I watched as Alice grabbed Bella's hand and ran up the stairs and the last thing I saw was my beautiful angel's topaz eyes.

* * *

Candice's POV

Ahh, _the first day of school. How exciting, _I looked at the clock. Two minutes until class started. I picked up a marker and wrote "Mrs. Chace, Historic Arts" on the board. Then I sat back down and patiently waited for the bell to ring. "Brrring!" the bell. I stood up, behind my desk, as the class rushed inside. Of course they would do that, everyone was excited that they got the pretty teacher. Half of them probably did not give two cents about historic arts, but they all wanted me as a teacher. I suppressed a sigh before smiling at the familiar faces that I saw. Tally, Jack, Tyler, Brittani, and Kylie. I knew more, but I had a bit of a soft spot for those five. They were probably the only students who did not fawn over me. There was another girl named Marina, but she wasn't in this period of mine. The six of them were the only ones who were actually interested in the subject._ Humans, _I thought, _throw something pretty in front of them, and they practically melt. _the rest of the class filed in. 

"Welcome back juniors and seniors! I hope that you all had a wonderful break. I, as most of you know, am Mrs. Chace and I will be teaching you Historic Arts. Before I begin however, I think that I should take roll. Just to make sure that you have the right class." I stopped and thought for a moment.

"Which reminds me, if there is anybody in this class that _knows _they shouldn't be, I advise you to leave now, _before _I call the principal." slowly, two seniors, one junior, five sophomores, and six freshmen, left my room. I shook my head and the rest of the class laughed at them. Not for sneaking in here, but for getting caught.

"Alright then, roll call. Jack Aachen?"

"Here"

"Tyler Brewer?"

"Here"

"Kayla Coufal?"

"Here"

"Alice Cullen?" no answer. I looked up from the roll sheet and noticed three empty seats in the

back of the class. _Would explain why there were students standing up._ I overlooked it and kept going on with roll until it happened again.

"Brittani Silva?"

"Here"

"Emmett Swan?" once again, no answer again. I began to frown slightly. There were never thismany absences in one day. I continued.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Actually, it's just Bella" said a soft, sweet, beautiful voice from behind me. A way to soft, sweet, and beautiful voice. The voice of a vampire. I turned around, almost too fast. I saw the realization hit them as well, as they looked at me. I forced myself to stay calm.

"Are you Alice Cullen and Emmet Swan then?" I asked the other two. They nodded, not trustingtheir voices I guess.

"Yea. I'm Alice."

"Emmett" they finally choked out. I looked them directly in their beautiful topaz eyes. Ones that so very much resembled my own.

"We're new students and had to get our schedules from the office. Sorry for being late." Alice said.

"No problem. It's the first day, I'll let it pass. Pleas, take your seats." I watched as they each gracefully moved to their seats.

"Well this should be highly amusing." Alice whispered to Bella in a voice that a human would never pick up.

"Yes it is" I said to her in an equally low voice. She smiled.

I finished up roll call.

"Alright like I was saying welcome back, but I guess I should say, welcome to Fort Collins and

Fort Collins High! Uhh…are all three of you together?"

"Yes" they chorused. I smiled and they grinned at me.

"Well, would one of you like to stand up and tells us about you?"

Alice stood up immediately.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Bella and Emmett is my sister and brother. We are three of six adopted children. There is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins, seniors. Emmett and Bella Swan, year a part, Emmett is a senior, Bella a junior. Then finally there is my brother, Edward Cullen and me, Alice Cullen. We're both juniors but we're not twins or real siblings. We were adopted first so we inherited our adopted father's name, Cullen. Our father is Carlisle Cullen and he is the new surgeon in town. We're from New York, New York and so far we really like it." Alice finished telling us they're life story. I was just happy that she remembered to breathe.

"Wow, so the seven of you all moved out here?" okay so I was using code language. Basically I asked: how big is your coven?

"No, our mother, Esme, makes eight." I tried to stop my eyes from growing wide.

"Wow! What a big family! Well in a town this small I am sure that we'll run into each other sooner or later." code: I'll see you tonight.

Alice nodded confirming that she understood. I took a deep breath and continued the class _wow, Carlisle Cullen_, I thought,

Haven't seen him in awhile.

Ooooooohhh! I left you a cliffe…I guess the only way you will know what is going on is to

REVIEW!

Btw, next chapter is one of my favorites…BIGGER SURPRISE!!!!

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay fair warning: this chapter and next chapter is very important…well not really but if I didn't put them in then my story would get confusing and blah blah blah. So, yeah, sorry. Oh! And if you want to know why I haven't updated in like forever, look on the A/N at the bottom! Well without further ado;

Ch14! Yay!

Bella's POV

The day seemed to drag until lunch. Stupid evil time trying to keep me away from my Edward. Well, you know what Time? You can SUCK IT! Okay, rant over.

I really wanted to get to lunch however, because I wanted to tell the others about Mrs. Chace. Only twenty more seconds left of Spanish……. fifteen…… ten……… five… four….. three….. two……. one BRRRINNG!

I rushed to the cafeteria, standing in line to buy food I would never eat and then found a table Emmett showed up next followed closely by Jasper and Rosalie. Then Alice and finally my beautiful other half, Edward.

Alice was bouncing up and down extremely impatient.

"Finally Edward! Okay Bella, Emmett and I have something to tell you guys!" Alice said in a rush.

"Oh, me and Jasper have something to say too." Rosalie said.

"Okay you first Rose!" Emmett said trying to be all gentlemen like. Rosalie just smiled.

"No, go ahead" Rosalie said. Emmett smiled down at her and kissed her. I was getting sick.

"Whenever you are done Emmett, can we please tell them now?" Emmett broke contact with Rosalie and was instantly excited again.

"Okay, today, in first period, Bella, Alice and I walked into class to find our teacher a vampire!"

"Whoa, wait a second; your teacher is a vampire!" Edward asked.

"Yomp!" I said proudly.

"Wow, well I met a girl named Rochelle."

"Grr! Emmett that was my news too! Well me and Jasper's." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Chace is our English teacher" Jasper added.

"Wait what about this girl you're talking about Edward" I asked.

"Well I can answer that!" said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She was tall with long black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She light topaz eyes. Oh yeah, and she was black.

I could not help but stare at her. She was even more beautiful than _Rosalie was_.

She took a seat next to me.

"Wow, it's sooo cool to meet new VV's!' she said.

"Uhh, VV's?" of course that was Edward.

She giggles and a symphony left her mouth.

"Oh yeah, that's what I call vegetarian vampires. Dad thinks it's stupid but whatever, what does he know, he's old." she laughed.

"So anyway, I'm Rochelle. I know you Edward, but that's it." she said.

"Well I'm Bella."

"Alice"

"Jasper"

"Rosalie"

"Emmett" we all introduced.

"Great nice to meet you all! So, what's up?!" Jasper looked sort of put off.

"Uhh, nothing, same old same old right?" he said. Rochelle's face fell some.

"Well maybe for you guys. Listen, I'm sorry if I seem really like, ADD or something. It's just, I've never met other vampires my 'age' before." she made little quote marks with her fingers at the word 'age'. we all smiled at her joke. Well most of us.

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh my gosh! Did you see that? 'age'. Hahahhaha!" wow. What an idiot. We all looked at him with a funny look on our face. He looked at us.

"What? Didn't you see that? Do you not get it? She said 'age'" he did the gesture, "Oh come on you guys. Hello, we can't age!" and then he fell back into a fit of laughter. Edward shook his head.

"The sad part? He honestly thinks it's that funny." he told us.

"Tell me about. He thinks it's so funny that _I'm _starting to think it's funny!" Jasper added.

"Please, he is still going to think this funny next week!" Alice told us. We all laughed getting their joke while Rochelle just looked politely confuzzled.

Before she could ask however, Alice told her.

"You see, Edward can read minds so he can _hear _Emmett laughing in his mind. Jasper can feel others a feeling so he feels just how funny Emmett thinks it is. And I can see into the future so I _know _he thinks it is funny." Rochelle's eyes widen.

"Wow, do you all have powers?" she asked, Emmett still giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"No, just Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I" Edward told her.

"What can you do Bella?" she asked me.

"Freeze time" I answered.

"Wow, a physic, a mind reader, an emotion controller, and father--or I guess _mother _time-- all under one roof. That must get hard."

"Oh you have no idea." Rosalie said.

"What about you Rochelle? Got any powers?" Emmett asked.

"Mhmm, sure. I have hiding powers. I can hide myself and others around me and I just found out that if someone has a power, like tracking or maybe even future telling, then they still will not be able to find me."

"That would explain why I didn't see us meeting you here! I always check to see if we'll run into other vampires." Alice said to her.

"Well that would explain it!" we spent the next fifteen minutes of lunch talking like regular teenage vampires. When the bell rang, Rochelle told us what time her family would be over to meet us.

After lunch, I was happily able to go to the rest of my classes with Edward. It turned out that we had Psychology with Jasper and P.E with Emmett. After school, we all met up at the cars.

"Well I would say let's race, but we all know what kind of cheaters Bella and Edward are." I rolled my eyes at him as Edward closed my door and got in. we drove off.

"Wow, so Rochelle is amazing isn't she? Her and Rosalie just seemed o hit it off too. And did you see her? She gorgeous! If Rosalie is beautiful then Rochelle is prettyutifulgorgeous! And--Edward!--she's black! I never even thought of the possibility of a black vampire! Did you see her skin? It isn't all pale like ours, its more of a glow you know? Her and Mrs. Chace both! Well, Mrs. Chace actually isn't black, she's like... I don't know… eternally tan. Like Latin, but not. I wonder if her dad is black too? Hmmm." and on I went about how amazing Rochelle is. Eventually, Edward stopped me.

"Bella love? I just have one question."

"Yeah Edward?"

"If Rose is beautiful, and Rochelle is prettyutifulgorgeous, what does that make you? Prettyutifulgormazingful? With enhanced Prettyutifulgormazingfulnessity?" he pulled into the driveway and parked as I sat there, being embarrassed.

"Oh Bella, I love you" he said laughing and kissing my cheek. I sighed. He knew very well that I could not talk with his kissing my neck like that. I had managed an, "I love you too", before going silent.

He kissed my lips again and pulled my onto his lap so that I was straddling his waist. He kept his hands on my waist as our kiss deepened. Soon, his hands began to move across my body. His cold, and stony, yet warm and electrifying, hands began to play with the bottom of my shirt.

God, he always does this. I thought to myself. You see, Edward and me have never…done it. We have, after all, only been together, officially, for two years. But wow, what an amazing two years. We would have, should have, had longer but certain…obstacles got in our way. First thing, fir the first year Emmett and I had to control our blood lust and I had to learn how to control my powers. After that, Emmett followed me everywhere I went. I did not blame him for the first couple of weeks. I mean he felt guilty about us being vampires. He felt it was his fault….but of course, I know it was mine. Anyway, he followed me around, Rosalie with him every step of the way. God, that got irritating very fast. Emmett eventually got close to Edward, and they became like brothers. After living with our new family for two years, Rosalie and Emmett got married. So finally, Edward and I were able to have time together. Of course, Edward was still somewhat distant, not wanting Emmett to hate him but eventually Edward opened up to me and we got together. Emmett and Rosalie got back from their honeymoon (four months later) Emmett came back with an open mind and only said to us about our relationship, "about time you guys hooked up". 

Edward's tongue lightly licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I permitted it. He teased me his tongue playing on my lips. I heaved a heavy sigh. He started to play with my the bottom of my shirt, tugging on it. I placed my hands over his and began to move them up my shirt. If he only knew how bad I wanted him!

All to soon he stopped and place me back in my seat.

"Pfft! Oh you _gots_ to be kidding me!" I asked pouting in the way I knew he loved.

"Bella sweetheart, we have accumulated an audience." I looked out the windshield window only to see all of my siblings looking at us. Those little perverts.

"Hey Bella, horny much!" Jasper called. He and Emmett fell into a fit of laughter. I ran, vampire speed, out of the car and up to Edward's and my room. Edward was up lying down next to me on his couch for what seemed like only minutes until Carlisle called us downstairs.

We sat in the living room as Carlisle began to speak.

"Now Alice says that we will be having visitors in a few minutes--"

"Seconds"

"Okay, seconds. So just to get a few things straight, Mrs. Chace is a teacher at your school. Rochelle is her daughter and fellow student, and Mr. Chace is a lawyer. Correct?"

"Sir, yes sir!" we all answered. I don't know why but whenever Carlisle is all serious like this, we feel the need to answer him military style.

"And you all have her as a teacher?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Sir---oh wait, no" Edward said. "I only have a class with Rochelle."

"Okay, well---"

DING DONG!

"That'll be them! I'll get the door!" Esme shrieked.

She ran off to open the door.

"hello! I'm Esme"

"Hello Esme, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm Candice and this is my husband, Vince, and our daughter, Rochelle." we heard them exchange pleasantries from the front room where we sat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chace are very anxious and nervous about something" Jasper whispered to us.

"Yeah, and all they keep thinking is, 'will it be him?'" Edward added.

We all walked into the entry way and Mrs. Chace screamed.

"CARLISLE?!" Carlisle's face looked shocked.

"Candisil'la?" he whispered.

"Car_lisle_?" Mr. Chace hoarsely whispered.

"VINCENZO?!" Carlisle exclaimed.

Before anyone understood what had happened, Mrs. Chace was holding Carlisle in a tight grip and kissing every inch of his face; Mr. Chace was not very far behind.

He removed Carlisle from Mrs. Chace's grasp and pulled him into a giant hug while placing two huge kisses on each cheek. After that, the three rambled on in fluent Italian. We all just gapped at them. Even Rochelle was at a lost for what just occurred. They continued their conversation until Rochelle cleared her throat.

Mr. Chace stooped mid-sentence and smiled.

"Sorry Chelly. Here, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Mr. Chace's voice still had a slight Italian accent. I was surprised to see that he was not black as well. I figured since Rochelle and was and Mrs. Chace wasn't, he might be too.

Mr. and Mrs. Chace's features were slightly different from Rochelle's. Their noses were more defined and their faces more squared, where Rochelle's was more rounded and her face was oval. At first I could not figure out what Mrs. Chace was with her dark tan, but now I concluded that Mr. and Mrs. Chace were Italian. They're tan skin was just like Rochelle's; deadly shine.

"This is Carlisle Cullen," he continued, "he saved our lives…or rather killed us." Carlisle smirked.

"Oh come now, we can tell them about that later. First I want to know about you and your new addition!" Carlisle exclaimed. Then he paused and added "Actually let me introduced you to my family. My darling wife Esme, my daughters, who you already know Candisil'la, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella." Although I have been with Carlisle for 5 years it still made me all gushy inside whenever he called me "daughter". Jasper caught my eye and grinned. "Finally, my sons, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

We all nodded our heads politely as our name was called and smiled however; as Carlisle said Edward's name Mrs. Chace studied him for a moment before turning back to Carlisle.

"It is delightful to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Chace" I rolled my eyes. Edward could be such a push-over at times.

"Oh please! Call us Candice and Vince. I feel so old if you say Mr. and Mrs." Mrs. -- I mean Candice said.

Vince rolled his eyes. "Yes dear, because being over two hundred years old is _completely _young" we all laughed at his comment.

"So _Candice, Vince, _how long have you used those names?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we never intentionally changed them, they just sort of became Americanized after we moved here. No one could Americanize your name Carlisle." Vince said.

Carlisle smirked before saying, "Okay, enough small talk, how have you been since I left?"

"Okay, we'll tell you what has been happening with us in the last 134 _if _you let us tell them the story." Vince compromised. Carlisle grinned.

"Fine, go ahead." He permitted. Esme looked horrorstricken.

"Wait!" everyone turned to look at her.

"Would you like to move into the family room?" she pleasantly asked.

We all smiled and Carlisle chuckled as he wrapped an arm over her waist, kissing her cheek softly.

"Sure" Candice smiled, "that would lovely."

As we all settled into the room, Candice began her story.

"348 years ago Vincent, then known as Vincenzo, were living in the country side in the hills of Italy." I knew they were Italian! "I was 26, he 28 and I was a disgrace to our little town. I could not bare children. One day, as I was fetching water from the nearby river, a man comes to me. He was very handsome and I could not help but be stunned by his beauty. 'Hello' he says to me, 'My name is Giovanni and I have heard of you and your husband terrible dilemma.' 'what dilemma?' I ask, 'you cannot bare children, yes?' I was stunned. He then went on to tell me that there were many other couples in my same position and that if I went with him to Volterra then they could fix my problem. I was disparate so I told Vincenzo and he agreed. We left the next morning." her face began to grow somber and I saw Jasper's face do the same from across the room.

"I remember nothing of the trip, or the dark tunnels that he led us through, all I remember are the hundreds of people in the vast room that Giovanni led us to. '_All these people have the same problem' _I wondered. Then a beautiful man with long blonde hair stood up and said over all of us, '_time to die!'_ that was when the screaming began…." she faded off and Vince picked up where she left off.

"Everyone everywhere was screaming. I would turn to see people _drinking from_ others! It was completely unbelievable! The same uncannily beautiful people as Giovanni were drinking others! When I turned back around I saw Giovanni on top of Candisil'la, dinking from her. Hurting _her_. I jumped on his back (hurting my jaw in the process) and he barely seemed to notice. When he finally did he flung me off with no more than a shake of his shoulders. He must have decided that I was better or something because the next thing I knew he was on top of me, his razor teeth in my neck. Don't even ask me how, but somehow Sil'la managed to grab hold of his leg and proceeded with trying to rip it off. Without warning Giovanni was off me and thrown across the room. I was tuck under someone's arm and we flew off."

"As you all know" Carlisle began, "I had stayed with the Volturi during the early years of my change. Aro was, and still is, one of the head in he Volturi and respected me in my decision of animal feed. The Volturi love their city Volterra and never hunt within the city walls so they travel across the country and bring their food _to _them. They feed once, maybe twice a week and I usually made unnecessary hunting trips so that I would not have to watch the massacre. One day I came back to early. I was on my way to see Aro for something when I heard the screaming. What saw…it was…just…" he shuddered violently. Edward gripped my arms as he watched what happened in Carlisle's mind, Jasper nearly tore off the arm of the couch he was sitting on with Alice as he felt the hate Carlisle felt when he thought about that day. "Sick. Yes that just about covers it. It. Was. **_Sick._** they literally _toyed _with the humans. Making them think they could escape before they would grab them and pull them apart to pieces. Throwing them in the air and catch them with their teeth. Playing _catch_ with them! They would find one that smelled really good to them and -----!"

"CARLISLE!" Edward and Jasper yelled. This was not for themselves but for me. Edward was simply worried but Jasper got the full effect. I was shaking violently and uncontrollably and I was certain that my face looked petrified. I could not help it though. I could not stand the thought of people…no _vampires_…being that barbaric. Jasper jumped out of his seat next to Alice and Edward lifted me from off his lap and took his place. Jasper was instantly in Edward's spot with me on his lap. I gratefully allowed the calm and reassuring-ness to wash over me. Carlisle looked horrified.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." I smiled at him. It was not his fault I was such an over-reacting pansy.

"No Carlisle I'm fine, really. Please continue." He looked at me once more before going on.

"So…yes…that is how it was. Naturally you can understand my need to do something. When I walked into the room the first thing I saw was a man jump on top of a vampire only to be hurled off. Then, remarkably, the woman he was trying to save managed to get up and attempt to save the man. I knew that I had to save them. They were trying so hard to live…to save each other. I threw the other unsuspecting vampire off the man, grabbed the couple and ran. I ran out of the city and as far away from Volterra as I could go while carrying them. I stayed with them until they were changed and told them what they were." Carlisle stopped and Candice finished off the story.

"We decided to become vegetarians right away. The three of us never became a coven together but did become very good friends. Then Carlisle wanted to use his medical skills in America, so, he left. We were too tied to Italy to leave just then but after your around someone for 204 years, you start to miss them. So we followed him not even 10 years later. Eight to be exact. However things in the early 1900s changed our priorities. One day in Chicago, Illinois 1916, I was shopping at a local bookstore when an alluring smell caught me by surprise. I turned to see a woman coming into the store. I had never wanted to kill a human before, but I wanted to then. She smelled so sweet! I would have never thought my singer would be a woman. I was already thinking of ways to get her to become my friend before taking her off somewhere. I wanted to _kill_ her. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. The thought of Vince being disappointed in me made me realize whet I was planning on doing. So I did the first thing I could think of; I stopped breathing."

Candice stopped to laugh before continuing, "Actually Bella," she said to me, "you remind me a lot of myself. I had, and still am, horrified at the thought of killing humans especially after what happened in Volterra. I never wanted to be a part of the vampire that killed humans for their own personal needs." she shuddered before continuing. "I paused and thought about the restraint I had been building for 212 years. She was _not _about to mess that up. So as I was on my way out of the store and away from her delicious scent, she did the most absurd thing. She talked to me! Can you believe that? She actually talked to me. Oh! But that is not all she did. She tapped me! At first I only wanted her blood more but then as the irony of it all began to sink in, I was just felt like laughing.

(A/N: the italics are showing the _past _conversation. Everything else is the same! Candice is still speaking. Sorry if it gets confusing!)

"Excuse me?" she asked. "_Have you ever read this book?"_ it was A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.

"Yes it is very good if you wish to read it. One of my favorites actually." I told her politely and just as I was about to make my escape she said,

"Yes I have heard good things. _I am sure my son will love it. Well, wait, do you think a fifteen year old boy would be interested in it?" _

Looking back on it I will still never understand how it happened, but one way or another, we ended up having a conversation. Oh we talked about everything and with each minute I thought less and less about her blood. We even went to a tea shop (of course I only pretended to drink it) and kept on talking. We had a blast together! It was dark before we realized how long we had been talking. 9 hours to be exact. Just as we got up to leave she started to laugh hysterically.

"well I was just thinking that I wanted to meet up again one day for tea but I realized that I do not even know your name!" I too had thought that was extremely funny. 

"_Well, I'm Candice Chace, and you are?"_ she straightened herself up before extending her hand to me.

"Well hello there Candice it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Elizabeth Mason."

Dun dun dun! Elizabeth Mason? Hmm that name sounds familiar…oh that's right! It's Edward's mom! Mwahahahaha!

So yes, this is a very informative…and some might think boring….but I think it was exciting! lol

Okay the reason I haven't updated in like forever is because:

1) I was grounded from the computer [ Meh

2) I forgot to update even when I got my rights back

3) I just added this chapter and next chapter _and _I had rewritten them TWICE! Do you see how long this chapter is?! So yes, all of that over a period of two weeks. But yeah, if you love me (or at least my story!) please…

R&R!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright guys I so did not really edit this chapeter...I forgot to even send it to my beta so yeah sorry if there are any mistakes.

Okay so I loved you guys' reviews! Most of them made me laugh! Well here is your -insert drum roll here-…….

Ch.15!!!

Bella's POV

O-M-FLIPPPING-G! Did she just say….? Surely not…..? I was beginning to get a brain ache and for a moment I felt bad for Emmett; he went through this head pain of stupidity everyday. There was no way that she could have known Edward's mother. Well…actually there is a way but still, I could not grasp it.

Rochelle, Candice and Vince did not seem to notice the momentary pause my family took as we looked at Edward. He, however, was still looking at Candice intently. I was sure that he gave the rest of them orders to pay attention to the story because they all turned back to Candice sending him anxious glances every few seconds. I took their lead.

"So," Candice continued, "Elizabeth and I met every Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday. Thankfully, her blood became easier and easier to resist. Seriously though, how could I hurt my best friend? We had an outing once or twice a month with our husbands so I had met with her husband as well. We had been meeting each other for almost two years when one Sunday she came up to me all wound up and energized.

"I am going to have a baby!" She had told me joylessly." I noticed that Edward had tensed up at this information. I also noticed that he was still across the room. Now that had to change. 

I looked at Jasper and he stared back at me, confused. I looked at Edward and made myself feel the need and the want of him sexually. Jasper got the memo. He smiled and rolled his eyes mouthing '_can you not just freeze time next time? _I smirked at him as he got up. As soon as he had begun to rise Edward was nearly across the room. I did not miss Jasper lightly tapping Edward's arm as they passed each other and saw as Edward visibly relaxed. As soon as I was in his lap again I brushed my finger against his cheek. He smiled before returning his attention to Candice, I did the same noticing that I had missed a lot of the story.

"--so naturally she was happy. It had been two weeks since she had found out yet, still, she had not told her family. She was uncertain on how they would take it.

"Well I am sure my husband will take the news just fine but it is little Eddie that I am worried about," I remember her telling me one day. _"Well I guess I can hardly call him _little _Eddie anymore seeing how he is now seventeen but anyway, what do you think I should do Ann?"_" 

Candice laughed at this. "She called me 'Ann' and she was 'Liz'. I told her the best thing to do would be to tell her family the truth, no matter how they took the news. She agreed before going off about this doctor she saw at the hospital and how amazingly handsome he was." Candice's face grew somber. "The next time I saw her she was sick.

"Don't worry Ann; it's just a small cold. Go ahead and go, I can see you need to hunt anyway." (She had known about our being vampires and our diet within a month of our friendship). Therefore, I left. The next time I was supposed to meet her, she did not show up. It was extremely uncanny. She would show up just to tell me that she could not show up. The following week passed and I heard nothing from her. It was that Sunday when I decided to investigate. I followed her scent all around Chicago until it ended at the hospital. It was roughly 2 or 3 a.m. when I found her so no one was there. When I saw her in her room it was very crowed with other infected people of the influenza. As soon as I saw her we did what we do best; talked. It was the natural thing to do. She told me that she had already lost the baby. She told had told her husband but decided not to worry her son with it." Edward stopped breathing. 

Candice continued her voice softer now. "I visited her every night after that. I was there with her the night her husband died. She was so sad but determined not have Edward have the same fate. Vince came with me the last days before her death. It was no secret that she was getting worse. Finally I pleaded with her.

"Please Liz, let me change you! You could live with Vince and I! Of course we can change Edward as well! Please! You can not die on me!" The stubborn woman would not listen to the logic. She would not hear a word of it.

"No Ann, my time is up and I accept that. I want to be with my husband again. But I do have a request for you." she told me. 

"_Your son? Yes of course." _

"No, not my son, I have a plan for him. No, I want you to save a girl. She was kept in this room but her mother died yesterday. She is very young and I know that she is still alive. They believe her to be dead but I saw her eyes open a second before they wheeled her away. You must _save her. Do not let them bury her alive Ann!" _Oh the poor woman! She could not even save herself yet here she wanted me to save some girl she did not even know! Elizabeth Mason was my best friend though, and I did as she wished. So I said goodbye to my best friend forever that night." Candice could not finish so Vince picked up where she left off. 

"We went to the morgue looking for the girl Elizabeth had mentioned and hoped that we were not to late. Then we heard very faint breathing. It was hard to hear even for a vampire, it was no wonder why the doctors claimed her dead. Her heart was barely beating. We scooped her up and ran her to our home a couple of miles outside of Chicago. Ever since then---"

"Ever since then," Rochelle cut in, "they have been my parents"

It was quiet for a moment as we all sank in their story. Carlisle was the one to break it.

"Candisil'---sorry, Candice, did you ever see or meet little Eddie?" I bit my lip as I held in my laughter while Edward shot a nasty glare at Carlisle.

"No, not unless you would like to count the back of his head under the hospital blankets, or the picture of him when he was--what was it Vince? Eleven? Yes, eleven. He was a very busy boy you see." Carlisle sighed.

Edward gently scooted me off his lap, kissing my cheek lightly before going to stand next to Carlisle. Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and turned him to face Candice. Candice was confused and looked on at Carlisle and Edward curiously.

"Candisil'la, I would like to introduce you to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Elizabeth's son."

Demetri's POV

I was hungry. Actually, to be more specific, I was thirsty. I had not fed in two weeks, highly unnatural for me. Zack, my coven leader was thinking the same thing.

"You really need to feed yourself."

"I know."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I don't know."

"You should know."

"I know." yep. That was pretty much how the conversation went.

"Okay, lets go to a club tonight. I love British people when they get all party-like!" I rolled my eyes.

"Blake, you love any human that is partying at a club. British or not British." his eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh please. Your just starving yourself because that chick Kayla said she thinks you look hott when your really hungry." he retorted.

He was right of course. I was only trying to impress her. I was not going to tell him that though.

"Hey at least I didn't get my ass kicked by a girl." Zack burst out laughing and I allowed myself a grin. Blake did not like it.

"Get over it man! That was five years ago! Count it FIVE years! Let it go!" Blake had lost all of his smugness from before.

"Never!" I yelled.

Blake lunged at me and we began to wrestle on the hotel floor.

"Enough!" Zack growled and we instantly stopped, I with a huge smirk still plastered on my face.

"You know what Demetri? I am going to find that girl and when I do, I will make sure to rip her apart, finger by finger, and toe by toe. Then I will put each piece in a jar so that you can place it all around your room. After that you'll know what happens when you mess with me." Blake was such an idiot at times.

"And how exactly do you plan on finding her?" Zack asked his eyes curious.

"Well actually Zack, I was going to ask you?" Blake said tentatively. Zack only rolled his eyes. He was a tracker, and a damn good one at that.

"Fine" Zack said, "I'm up for a hunt. What about you Demetri? You up for it?" I had to think about it.

If we left then I would not get to see Kayla again. We did not know her well enough to have her come with us yet. Zack saw my hesitation.

"We can stay for about another week and a half. If she measures up, you can bring her along." I smiled in thanks at Zack. He really was a great guy.

"Alright then, count me in." I really did feel sorry for the blonde chick that had thwarted Blake all those years ago. She was definitely about to get seriously hurt.

Blake is back! Uh-oh!

R&R!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Hmm…not as many reviews as usual…now I have to get mean. Don't worry, you'll know what I'm talking about after you read the chapter ;!

Ch.16!!!

Edward's POV

"So" Rochelle began, "it has been two full weeks since we have known each other and nothing bad has happened. I thought it was bound to go wrong by now. Seriously though, how many vampires can one little town take?" I looked at her appalled.

"Want to keep it down some?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, as if they can hear us. Even if they could you would know." I just shook my head as she winked at me.

"Okay Rochelle" I said.

It was first period and we were in Advanced Music. Rochelle played the harp and naturally, we became partners. We were supposed to be working on a piece that we composed ourselves, we were done two days after we got the assignment and we still had a week to turn in our sample. So now, we just mostly talked during the period either to each other or a human girl named Marina. Marina was a weird one. She was the only person that Rochelle talked to before we came along but it was not really Rochelle's choice. Marina was somewhat…persistent…without meaning to be either. It was appalling really. She should be wary of us by nature but Marina seems to have no human instincts in her.

"Hey kids! Wad up?" she laughed and I couldn't help but smile. She had no idea ho much of a child she really was to me.

"Nothing much Mena, you?" Rochelle asked.

"Ugh, tired. Seriously though, how hard would you think it is to compose a song with a guitarist and a singer? Pfft! Not hard at all! They go together like PB&J! But noOoOoOoO stupid Ryan just has to be a perfectionist with his stupid guitar. Whatever I'm done, I wrote the song, and I can sing it." she shrugged before turning to me. "And how are you Edward?"

I smiled, "fine, thanks for asking" she gave me a huge smile in response. Not that she liked me or anything absurd like that, she just likes when people are nice to her.

In fact, in the two weeks that I have known her she hasn't had one thought other than pure friendliness about me or my siblings. It was like we actually _were _just plain old humans to her.

"Sooo," Marina began, "guess what?" and she was off. I swear that girl could talk for days. It was fun watching her tough. Poor, poor, oblivious human.

Marina managed to talk for the most part of the period, most of the time I had not even been listening. She had just finished when she thought, loudly, _Rochelle's nails look amazing in hott pink! I should tell her!_

"Hey Rochelle?"

"Yes?"

"Your nails look awesome in hott pink!"

"Thanks! Hott pink is kind of my new obsession" then Marina had another thought, another loud thought. She was practically screaming it in her head. _Edward would look so cool if he changed his look to a more punky style!…._ wow. This girl was crazy if she thought _that _was going to happen. As soon as she opened her mouth to tell me I said,

"So Marina, anything exciting happen in your life recently?" of course I knew something exciting had happened in her life, I just needed to distract her.

"Oh! Yes actually! Edward stop reading my mind!" I froze on instinct, as did Rochelle. How did she know I could read minds?! I tuned in to her thoughts and instantly relaxed. She was only kidding.

"So yeah," she continued, "my cousin is coming to see me! He's a _college boy_ and my most favorite cousin ever! He's 5 years older than me which would make him 23. But anyway he just graduated so he is gonna come see me to help with the whole college thing. I'm so excited!" she rambled on for the last ten minutes. When the bell rang I said my goodbyes to Rochelle and Marina and went to fetch Bella from her class.

"Hey sexi!" she greeted me. I was confused then but only got more confused when Emmett came out of the class laughing at her joke replying,

"Yeah, hey sexi!" I only looked at him.

"So, I'm guess that did not sound right? Uhh, I gotta go get Rosie" and with that he departed. I shook my head and turned back to Bella.

"Sexy?" I asked her, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Ugh! You're saying it all wrong! It's not sexy with a 'y' but _sexi _with an 'i'" Alice laughed. She always walked with us between first and second because she was in my next class.

I rolled my eyes and decided I did not want to know. "You know Bella," I began, going for a different path, "I have not kissed you since school started…" I trailed off suggestively. We were already at her next class.

She smiled and pushed me, lightly of course, against the lockers. She stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss and I gladly pulled her closer to me. Her hands began to tangle in my air and she moaned, ever so lightly, too lightly for a human to hear at least as her tongue slipped into my mouth. Now I usually refrained from serious make-out sessions at school but gosh! Does she have any idea what she does to me? I just wanted to rip her clothes off and make sweet love to her until the end of time--wait! What was I thinking?! Bella is a sweet, innocent person. The most beautiful, good-natured person in the world. No exaggeration needed. And here I was, thinking---very ungentlemanly things about her. She pulled away from me, feeling my loss of concentration in our kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"Nothing love, Alice is getting bored is all." she looked at Alice who had her hand on her hip and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ugh, you guys act like you have not seen each other in years! Come on Edward we have to go or we'll be late" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Alice, _we'll_ be _late_." she smirked at me.

"We will be, I have foreseen!" she giggled.

"Well you know what you haven't foreseen Alice?" Bella said. Alice looked confused.

"What?"

"This!" and then, before Alice could stop her, Bella grabbed my hand and froze time around us.

Bella smiled at me. I shook my head and sighed. "Bella honey, you know that you are not supposed to abuse you abilities. Especially since you are not ready to keep a whole school frozen." Bella looked at me with big, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I know Edward, but…well… damn it Edward! You _never_ kiss me like that at school! And I was all into it! And she went ahead and messed up your thoughts, which caused you to stop.. and… and… will you kiss me now?" she whispered the last five words.

How can I deny those big honey eyes? Butter-honey I called her eyes. Not quite honey, but not the same butterscotch, topaz eyes the rest of our family had. Besides, she was pouting and she knew that was her secret weapon against me. All she had to do was stick out that beautiful full bottom lip of hers, and I was putty in her hands. I bent down to lightly kiss her awaiting lips. I kept it short.

"Bella we are in school still. I'll see after class alright?" she nodded and I quickly kissed her once more. Then I picked up a very confused, very frozen, Alice, and sprinted off to our class. The school was still frozen. As soon as I was seated in my seat I called out into the frozen school,

"Now Bella!" and instantly, the school was back to normal, no one noticing anything.

A few kids in class jumped and a girl screamed softly when Alice and I were suddenly in our seats. I quietly chuckled.

Well Edward, you can laugh now, but you won't have that smirk on your face by lunch. I can promise you that! ---Alice

I was confused. Damn, she was blocking her thoughts from me!

Alice, what are you talking about? I demanded. I turned to the side to see her grinning like a lunatic.

No,no,no Edward, you will just have to wait! It will be quite a surprise for Bella and you!---Alice

I growled lowly, just loud enough that she would hear.

Ha! I win! Score one to Alice! Mwahahahahahahahaha! You will be so mad!--Alice

So I had to sit through second period…waiting. I walked with Bella to third period.

"What's up Edward?" she had asked me. I smiled at her.

"Nothing you need worry your pretty little head about. See at lunch Bells" and that was it. I gave her the crooked smile that I knew she loved, and it was over. She forgot all about it.

Now I'm sitting in third period…waiting. Just waiting for lunch. GOD! I HATE waiting!…. Okay, I'm calm. As soon as the bell rang I ran (almost _too _fast) to fetch Bella and we walked to lunch together.

"Hey guys!" Rochelle greeted us. She and Marina always sat with us now though Marina was not here yet.

"Hey" we answered back as we sat down.

Emmett and Jasper showed up a little later with Alice and Rosalie not far behind them.

Alice! I silently begged her _Please tell me! _

Nope! Just wait Edward gosh! It will happen in about…ten seconds! ---Alice

Therefore, I waited but nothing happened. The most exciting that happened in the last ten seconds was that I heard Marina's thoughts, which meant she was close by.

Wow! I cannot wait for them to meet my cousin! He is such a sweetheart surprising me like this! ---Marina

Then something did happen. I heard Marina's cousin's voice. Was _this _the big deal? No, knowing Alice it was something much bigger than Marina's cousin coming here.

Wow, little Cousin Marina sure is weird. Seriously though who wears a neon green belt? With matching shoes? Moreover, a matching headband? Whatever, I'm glad I surprised her. Ugh! Now she is going to show me off to her little high school friends… how dandy.

My back was turned on Marina and her approaching cousin. So were Bella's and Rochelle's. Everyone else was to busy laughing at some joke Emmett made to pay any attention to the oncoming Marina so they were all in for a surprise.

"Hey guys" I heard Marina call from behind me, "my cousin came early to surprise me! Look! Now you can all meet him at once!" I sighed and Bella, Rochelle and I turned around to meet her cousin.

We saw a man of about 22, 23 standing before us. He was tall, not as tall as Emmett was, but taller than I was, and had a sort of preppy, frat boy look going on for him. He had blonde hair and green hazel eyes.

Wow, Marina's cousin is HOTT! ---Rosalie

Not bad, not bad at all_!!--Rochelle _

Ooooooh! Alice likes! ---Alice (obviously)

Why is Alice looking at him like that?!--Jasper

Whoa! He has pink stripes on his shirt! ---Emmett

I shook my head at Emmett's thought. That boy has some serious issues. I focused back on Marina's cousin who had some crazy thoughts of his own.

No! He began _it can't be! However, who _else _could it be?! It is! It's----_

"Emmett?" he finished his thought out loud.

His voice came out in a whisper. We all froze; only this time it was not Bella's doing.

"But if _you're _here then surely…" his eyes traveled across the table until they finally rested on Bella.

"Bella?!" his voice came out in another hoarse whisper but with a certain urgency behind it this time.

We all turned to look at Emmett. Even _Bella _was looking at Emmett. His mind was reeling and, for the first time ever I think, Emmett was actually thinking. This was a first. I even had to tune his thoughts out because they were becoming too much for me. His face was slightly turned sideways, as if in deep thought. Finally, something clicked in his head. His jaw dropped and he stared at the man.

"Oh my God…" Emmett said, realization hitting him hard,

"Chad?"

I am so evil! Mwahahahaha! That's twice I've reentered a character! I'm like Charles Dickens man! Once I introduce a character, you better be prepared to see them again! Hahahhaha!

IMPORTANT!!!!: more than likely I will not be updating for a while because of, dun dun dun FINALS! Grr! They're not even for another two weeks! So why are they sweating us?! Whatever, stupid CA school system! I curse you!

Well you know what to do!

R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Ahhh! You guys give the best reviews! I love you all, which is why I stopped studying in order to write this! Bear with me because it isn't very long but I was nice and didn't leave a cliffy!

Ch.17!!

Emmett's POV

"Is it really you?" I asked him. I prayed that he would say no.

"Yeah it's me" damn. He continued, "But…how can it be _you_? Why….why you're ----!"

"Bigger! Yes, he's gotten very big since you last seen him!" Edward saved. Rose looked at him.

He had almost said 'why, you're dead!' and how would we explain that to Marina? _Actually not just Marina but our entire school cafeteria. _Edward's voice filled into my head. 

"Bigger?" Chad asked, oblivious to the fact that we just had a conversation without him knowing.

"Yes, _bigger_" Alice pushed.

"No. I was going to say that he…and Bella for that matter…are----"

"Different? Yes they're all grown up now. Hey maybe you should come over to our house after school and you guys can catch up." Jasper said.

We all watched Chad's face grow into a more understanding look. Thank God for Jasper, he must have sent a big wave of comprehension his way.

"Okay" Chad said.

I sighed in relief. I could barely remember Chad! All of a sudden he just decides to pop up and complicate my life. The last I heard of him was on the news one day. His dad past away and Chad inherited the broker business. The kid was loaded. Not as loaded as I am now but still he had a lot for a twenty-three year old human.

"Wow" Marina said, bringing me back to the present, "how cool is it that you guys know each other?" crap. How _were_ we going to explain this to her?

I turned to glance at Bella. She had a classic look of confusion on her face. I bit my lip and tried hard to laugh._Tell her you met each other back in Arizona. And stop laughing! Or rather stop _thinking_ about laughing!_ Edward's voice rang through my head.

Man that is _still_ weird. Having someone's voice in your head. Edward must just want kill himself at times. Oh wait, he's already dead. Edward laughed at my thought. I ignored him, the hypocrite.

"Uhh Chad and I met back in Arizona. Before Bella and my parents died." oh crap I hope she falls for it. She smiled.

"Oh really? How cool! So do you know Brian? And Lucy for that matter?" I hesitated and Chad answered.

"Yeah I think that he has met them once or twice" her eyes grew wide.

"Really?! Hey did you guys know his other friends? The ones who were killed in New York? Sorry Chad, I don't remember their names. Brad and Emily or something like that right?" here is the thing with Marina. Things that usually were embarrassing or uncomfortable for people to ask or talk about were like normal conversations to her. "Yeah, Chad used to talk about them all the time." she continued, "When they died though, he never even said their name anymore." okay, someone really needs to shut that girl up.

We were just lucky that she got the names mixed up! Brad and Emily! Hmm, i guess that can sound like Bella and Emmett...

"Uhh, yeah. I knew them. It was really sad when we found out what happened to them." I told her.

I looked at Chad and for some strange reason, he looked upset.

"Oh yeah, I _was_ sad too. Now though, I feel almost betrayed by them. They left everyone who cared about them and didn't even say goodbye. Now that I think about it, they probably didn't even care. They didn't and wouldn't care that Brian, Lucy and I stayed with their dad for two weeks after his suicide attempt was reported. Or that we even had to spend a couple of days with Phil back in Phoenix because he took it pretty hard as well. Oh, and me and Brian _definitely _didn't matter to Emm--uhh_---Brad_! He didn't care that B.E.C. was changed to only B.C. That doesn't even work because it's already taken! The three of us didn't only loose a brother that night either! But we---!" he paused and took a deep breath while his eyes scanned over the table. For the second time they rested on Bella. "But we lost a sister that night as well. Only to me…she was a lot more than a sister. In fact, I stopped thinking of her as a sister as soon as I saw her the day they landed in New York. I had fell in love with B---uhh, _Emily._ As soon as I saw her…I knew. Then, as soon as I fell in love with her…she left. She left and never came back. Now that I think about it…she probably didn't even care." finally, he stoped!

Man, Chad sure was lucky he decided to stop his pointless rambling because if he had said one more criticizing thing about Bella, I would have punched him so hard his head would have come off…and I'm not exaggerating. The only reason I didn't was because I was grateful that he played along with our game---Emily, he had called Bella, and Brad he had called me. Of course I still wanted to break his tiny little figure into a million pieces. He had no idea what he was even talking about! If he only _knew_ what had happened to us then maybe he wouldn't be being such a fucking smart ass! I contained a growl as Edward's voice (still creepy!) filled in my head.

Emmett! Calm down. That's from me and _Jasper! The only reason he played along was because he reeally wants to know what happened. _I looked at him and nodded my head. 

Chad, being a little shit, must have thought it meant that we were agreeing that we would kick his ass after school or something because he took a step back and balled up his fist. I looked at his stance and laughed in his face. Like he could even give us a scratch. I stood up and walked up to him so that I was right in front of him, barely a foot apart. I could feel Edward and Jasper tense up but I quickly thought to Edward,

Don't worry, I only wanna toy with him Edward relaxed and Jasper did the same. 

"What Chad? Gonna beat up on an eighteen year old? How old are you, twenty-three? A little big to be playing bully don't you think?" I smiled wickedly at him and watched as his eyes glazed over.

Ha. Stupid human. I knew that I looked way older than eighteen. My muscles and height had all increased when I was changed. Plus, I'm gorgeous. How could he not be intimidated by my beautiful scariness?

Lucky for Chad, the bell rang. I turned and grabbed Rose's hand to leave the cafeteria. Oh God, that entire situation had only lasted forty-five minutes! I could hear Jasper formally asking Chad over today after school. I pulled Rosalie by the hand and walked toward class. Actually, I was not heading for class, but for a deserted part of the school. I just wanted to be away from everyone. I was so pissed! How dare he think he can just show up and start making trouble. Who did he think he was?!

"Emmett, you're starting to hurt my hand" I stopped and quickly let go of Rosie's hand.

Great! Now on top of everything, I felt bad that I hurt Rosalie! Crap! That means I must have been squeezing her hand pretty flippin' hard!

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean too! I am just so fricken mad----!" she placed a finger on my lips to stop my incoherent apologies.

"Emm babe, it's okay." She told me.

She paused, then smiled. "Since when do you say, 'fricken'?"

"I must be spending too much time with Bella."

"I like when you say it. It sounds...sexy." she raised her eyebrows.

I was thinking hard when i finally said to her,"Sexy with an 'i'?" she laughed.

I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me by the belt strands on her jeans. God! She was so beautiful! I loved everything about her! How I had lived without her is still a mystery to me. Especially as I began to move my hands to that perfectly sculpted ass of hers. I bit my bottom lip seductively and squeezed it gently as I pulled her even closer to me so that I could kiss full, _sexi_ lips.

"You know Rose," I began, "I really am not doing too well right now. Chad got me so mad. I would really would appreciate it if you could make me feel a little better" She smiled a very evil smile.

Her hands went under my shirt and she began to trace over my amazingly, sexy, ripped abs. Then her hands continued to move up until they reached my nipples. Oh God, she is so bad! She _knows _that's my spot!

"Rosie!" I whined.

She smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards my car. Woo hoo! There is no sex like sex during school hours! I already feel better!

Okay so this chapter was going to be way longer but I just didn't have time to finish it. I was going to have the entire conversation with Chad back at the Cullen house in this chapter but yeah, I ran out of time. So this is a present from me to you. I'm thinking about posting some random one-shots to keep me busy during the studying, but chapters are to long for me to write…sorry! If you really love me and not just my story (but you better love that too!) you'll read them! Lol, anyway, I hope you liked it!

Read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

**What?! I was not ignoring this story! What ever made you say that? Lol okay so this chapter must be dedicated to saltgunner because she reviews everything! Ahhh! You are simply amazing!**

**Bow down to my most awesome beta: Intoxicated by his Presence! All hail the beta queen! **

**Ch 18!**

**Bella's POV**

Three...two...one...BRRRING! Finally! I gave Edward a quick kiss before dashing away to the locker rooms. I changed as fast as I could without suspicion and ran out to meet Edward. He chuckled as he grabbed my hand and we headed to his car.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Guess." he said simply, opening the passenger door to let me inside the car. I eyed him and then busted out laughing.

"Are Emmett and Rosalie still in the jeep?!" I said when he got in the car as well.

"Oh yeah they are! And they just got busted by the principal." I felt my jaw drop.

"Na-uh!"

"Yep." he put the key into the ignition and sped off towards home. I just shook my head.

"So, is Chad coming over?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he should be there now. From what he was thinking at lunch today, he plans to stalk our house until we give him answers. Not only that, he has a whole plan to call up your dad, and everyone you guys ever knew if we do not talk to him. Sorry Bella, but it seems that your old boyfriend is pretty crazy." I glared at him.

"He was not my boyfriend! From what he said, it seems like I was more like a little sister to him."

Edward looked at me skeptically. "Okay Bella." I sighed. It was obvious that Chad knew Emmett and I, but I just wished I knew who he was. I could not remember anything about him.

Actually, I did not know anything about Chad. Who was he anyway? Why was he so important to us? Okay, granted he said he had been friends with us and I guess he did say he fell in love with me, but Emmett remembers being on the football, baseball, and lacrosse teams. He must have had plenty of friends! And maybe he loved me but I didn't love him. Hopefully…maybe…unlikely… either way, he must have been close to me because his little speech was very heartfelt.

"Bella love, we're home" I looked up and sure enough, we were. There was a blue Mustang GT with white stripes down the middle parked in the driveway. **(A/N: pic on my profile!!!)**As we walked up the porch steps, we could already hear Alice and Jasper trying to make small talk with Chad. Well, Alice anyway.

When we walked into the house, Carlisle and Esme were standing near the door. Carlisle motioned for us to follow him into the kitchen.

"No, we haven't a clue as to what might happen" Edward whispered at vampire speed to Carlisle. Carlisle looked grave.

"Bella, do you remember how you know Chad?"

"Oh, Carlisle I wish I did, but I don't remember anything about him! I am so sorry!" he smiled at me as did Esme.

"Bella dear, you cannot apologize for something you have no control over" she remind me kindly.

"Oh I know, but I still feel guilty." she nodded and gave me a sad smile.

"Emmett! Stop! Stop! Sto--hahaha, no! Emm_ett_!…okay do that again…Emmett! I was _kidding!_" I smiled as we listened to Emmett and Rosalie coming into the house. We walked out to the entryway.

"Emm-oh! Oh, hi guys." Rosalie said, slightly flustered. Emmett had a look on his face that reminded me of a little boy who had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Emmett, Rosalie. Tell me why I got a call from your principal about you two frolicking in the back of Emmett's jeep today?" Emmett looked stuck and helplessly looked to Rosalie for an answer.

Rosalie rolled her eyes him. "Emmett here needed some sexual healing from today's little drama. Emmett smirked.

"Yeah, sexual healing" Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well now is not the time for your explanations, as you know, we have a guest." Emmett's whole mood changed at he mention of Chad.

"Oh yeah, him. Fine, let's go settle this." We followed him into the family room where Chad, Alice and Jasper were waiting.

When we walked in, Chad's eyes seemed to follow me. They traced down to my and Edward's interlaced fingers. He then became sulky. Well that was weird! Oh God I hope Edward was wrong when he called him my old boyfriend.

There was an awkward silence, no one knowing where exactly to start.

"So," Chad began, being the brave one, "why are you guys still alive?"

"So, why are you being an asshole?" Emmett retorted. Chad looked offended.

"_I'm _the asshole?! I come here to see my younger cousin and I find my best friend and the only girl I have ever loved, young teenagers when they are supposed to be _dead_! _I'm _the asshole! Maybe I am! Hey, I wonder if you misheard what I said earlier? Emmett, your dad tried to commit suicide when he heard about you guy's death! Suicide Emmett! Moreover, do you know what he was saying for the most part of our stay with him?! 'My boy! My boy died hating me! Hated me!'. Do you have any idea how hard that was to hear?! Oh, and don't even get me started on you Bella--!"

"Yeah, don't start" Emmett snarled at him. "Who do you think you are anyway? You think you can come to my home and yell at me, for no reason may I add, and then think I'll let you show the same disrespect to Bella? No Chad that is not how it works! If you want answers you're going to have to learn how to sit down and shut up! Now, Carlis--sorry, my _father_ is going to tell you whatever you want to know but just so you know, if you ever even think (and I have ways of knowing what you're thinking) about saying one more rude thing to Bella again, I will hurt you."

Emmett had somehow found his way over to Chad during his rant and was heading on his way back next to Rosalie when I looked at Chad. He had a funny expression on his face.

"I'm not afraid of you Emmett." he said, "I may be just a tad bit intimidated by everyone else, but not you. I have known you way to long to be afraid of you." Emmett's back was still turned on Chad. I saw him wink at Rosalie. Out of nowhere, Emmett was behind Chad's chair, his face right in the side of his, an evil expression on his face. Pfft! Evil my little pony! I meant to say he looked like a sadistic vampire.

"That is too bad Chad, because you should be _very _afraid of me." Emmett made sure he growled each word.

I think Chad was going to shit himself.

"Oh don't worry Emmett, he's petrified now. Haha, in fact he just might shit himself!" Jasper pointed out.

Told ya'.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I all laughed darkly. Emmett gave a menacing chuckle in Chad's ear before sitting back down.

"Okay then, let's get started" Carlisle said, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. "First off, I think we need to know exactly who Chad is considering Bella doesn't remember him at all."

"What do you mean she doesn't remember me? Bella, is he serious? You don't know who I am?" I looked into his misty, green eyes and shook my head. I thought he was going to break out with the water works.

"Wow" he said under his breath, not knowing that we could hear every word he was saying as if he were yelling them, "talk about love them and leave them." I felt Edward tense up at the word "love". It made me wonder; _did _I have a relationship with Chad?

"So, Chad, would you like to tell her who you are? I planned on having Emmett explain it to her but…under the circumstances…I think it would be better if you do." Chad's eyes never left my face while Carlisle spoke and I felt Edward's arm wrap around me protectively.

"I have been friends with Emmet since pre-k. It was Emmett, Brian, and I. The best of friends. I met you, Bella, officially, in the second grade. Emmett told us that since you started first grade that you could now play on the cool playground. We went to go look for you but couldn't find you. When we finally did, you were on the ground crying. Emmett told us that you must have fallen. Hahaha, oh God Bella you dressed so ridiculously as a child!"

Edward tried hard not to laugh at my seven year old self in Chad's memories. Chad continued;

"So, that is how I met you. Everything was normal up until your mom passed away. Oh, well Lucy joined us in the ninth grade. We met her in the eighth grade; she and Brian started dating our freshmen year. They're still together you know. To cut a long story short, you guys moved to Forks after that and through a series of events, Brian, Lucy and I all ended up in New York City together. During our senior year, your junior Bella, we found out that our school's winter breaks were planed at the same time, so you guys got your dad to let you come out here and, well…you know the rest." he trailed off but I was still confused.

"Actually, I don't know the rest. I can only remember the night we ch---uhh, I mean, I can only remember our last night in New York" I said. Chad looked down at his feet and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that he was uncomfortable.

"Well…you see Bella…uhh…we…er….gosh! I feel like a teenager again!" Emmett looked at Chad as he stuttered over his words.

"I remember the rest" he said. Edward gave a soft growl and held me even tighter. Crapnessity, what is going on?!

"Why are you so nervous Chad?" Jasper asked him. Chad was freaked out by Jasper knowing exactly how he felt.

"Oh I'll tell you why Jasper." Emmett started, "Chad here put the moves on my baby sister didn't you Chad?" Chad gave a very audible gulp. Emmett didn't leave it there.

"Oh yeah you did huh? Thought she was hott and you wanted her didn't you?" Edward was practically squeezing me. It was a good thing I didn't need to breathe. "Yes Bella, you kissed him--and then some! The way you were on him at that club!" Whatsizzle! I was at a club?! Dancing all over a guy?! Is he for serious right now?

"Alright Emmett, enough with the memories please?" Edward practically begged. Emmett nodded. It was silent for a moment. Finally Chad took a deep breath and stood up, walking towards Emmett.

"Emmett listen man, you have one of my best friends for a long time. We have been through a lot together. All I want to know now is where you went and why you left in the first place. Please." Emmett looked at Chad, then at Edward. Edward nodded looked back at Emmett who nodded for a final time.

"Alright Chad, I'll tell you, but you are going to have to be quiet the entire time until I'm done, okay?" Chad looked at me and I gave him a sad smile in return.

"Okay" he said. "I'm all ears"

**Okay so most of the stuff in there was just filler but essential. Ahhh! Next chapter is one of my favorites! Multi-POVs! Yay! Sorry about the long pause but you can blame vjgm for her annoyingly good story! Lol okay well you know what to do!**

**Read and Review!**

**p.s.: have you all seen the cast for the movie?! I am seriously disappointed. :[ Meh! There is a link on my profile if anyone cares.**


	19. Chapter 19

Danke (thanks!) to all of my reviewers! I totally love you all! Get ready guys, this is an intense and long chapter! (It's cause I owe ya'!)

Okay dedication to this chapter: AmberisanEdward'sgirl…Hahaha just because she cracks me up!

So yeah I have a pimp beta! Intoxicated by his Presence, you are simply the best!!

Okay so a little later in the chapter a couple of songs are going to be playing and if you really want to understand the way the character is feeling I highly recommend you listen to them while reading. They helped write this chapter! Haha okay they are:

When it Rains, by Paramore 

_What is Love?, _by Haddaway

Low, by Flo Rida 

and

Lycanthrope, by plus 44 in that order 

So yeah, it's just a suggestion…wow the A/N is extremely long, anyway…

Ch 19!!

Chad's POV

"So…you all…are like…vampires?" I asked hesitantly about two hours later.

"Yep, that's about right" Emmett answered.

"And you all can live forever, stay young, and never die?" Bella looked at me gravely.

"Yeah, it seems that way" she told me. I shook my head.

"Wow...so basically…you all…are CRAZY?!?!?!?!" I shouted. "Please! You guys are vampires? _Vampires_? Ooooooh suck my blood! Wow, you all are a bunch of psycho paths! I need to get out of here. Where are my keys?" I located them on the coffee table in front of me. "You know, if you guys didn't want to tell me the truth, you could have at least come up with a better lie!" with that, I stormed out of the room, wrenching the door open with all of my might and headed out. As I was walking out of the room, however, I could hear Jasper saying quite loudly, "Wow, he took that well" I slammed the door behind me and practically ran to my car.

(A/N: okay, music coming up! If you are going to listen! Get Paramore ready!)

As I pulled out of my driveway I immediately pushed the play button on my stereo. I didn't have I clue to what was in the cd player, there but anything would be better than silence. Oh God, not this song!

And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

Okay I lied, I can't listen to that song. I was already getting depressed! I pushed the skip button.

What is love

Oh you have to be kidding me!

Baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

Why do I even own this song?!

Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

No seriously! Why is this on my cd?!

What is love

Oh no! I'm doing the head bob thing! Crap! No!

Yeah

No Chad! Don't give in! Don't give in! Ignore the upbeat tempo!

Oh, I don't know why you're not there  
I give you my love, but you don't care  
So what is right and what is wrong  
Gimme a sign

"What is love baby, don't hurt me" Oh god no, I'm singing along! 

Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

"Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh ahhhaa! Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh ahhhaa " 

I quickly changed the song. All I want is a song to get her out of my head! Is that too much to ask for?! Hmm, this might be okay..

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur (with the fur!)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo!)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Aye!)  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo!)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

No, not this song…it made me think of that night in the club with Bella…and her amazingly short dress…getting low…okay! Next song! Finally! This is more like it! Something I could handle!

I wake up at the end of a long, dark, lonely year  
It's bringing out the worst in me  
I hear your voice start breaking in fear  
When the lights go down 

_And I still feel you looking over my shoulder  
Your sinking guilt and approaching nightmare  
And I know none of us will survive  
Cause I know everything (Alright) _

And my dear I need you to move a little faster  
This second counts as the rest of your life  
Your final word and an itchy finger  
And then it's taken away

And we'll be beaten down without mercy or meaning  
I turn my face to a careless skyline  
I'm searching hard for a sign from heaven  
But they've forgotten me here

You can just stop talking, I get it  
(I hear your silence loud and clear)  
I know it's barely a thought but it'll see us through  
I'm only setting you free so just let it happen  
(let it happen, no need to fear)  
Yeah you can just stop talking, I get it

Sex, fuck, and fluorescent lighting  
A hollow point on an angry bullet  
We're on the teeth of a crocodile  
We're in the mouth of the gun

And sometimes at night I feel I'm just a broken vessel  
An instrument with a darker purpose  
I'm at the throat of the young and the helpless  
Cause they've got nothing to say

So you can just stop talking, I get it  
(I hear your silence loud and clear)  
I know it's barely a thought but it'll see us through  
I'm only setting you free so just let it happen  
(let it happen, no need to fear)  
Yeah you can just stop talking, I get it 

Yeah, that's right! They could all shut up! They didn't have to say anything! Obviously they didn't want me in their lives anymore and I didn't care. Screw them! Who cares if I miss them? Maybe I don't! The crazy beezys! Vampires, I tell you! I don't miss them…of course not…never…

So you can just stop talking, I get it  
(I hear your silence loud and clear)  
I know it's barely a thought but it'll see us through  
I'm only setting you free so just let it happen  
(let it happen, no need to fear)  
Yeah you can just stop talking, I get it

As the song ended I pulled up into my aunt and uncle's driveway. I was staying at their house for the couple of weeks I was supposed to be here. I ran into the house and skipped up the stairs by threes until I reached the guest room. Marina was out with some of her little friends and my aunt and uncle were at work.

Good, I thought, _now _I _won't sound crazy when I this!_

I laid back on my bed and pulled my cell out of my pocket and pressed three. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" wow, I never thought I would be so happy to hear her voice! The voice of a sane person!

"Lucy? Hey! I have some...uhh rather disturbing news for you."

"Yeah? What's up?" she sounded worried. Well, she should be, this was serious. Then again, the fact that I probably sounded like a lunatic right now might have something to do with it.

"It's about Emmett and Bella Luce…." she was silent. "Lucy…they're _alive_."

"W-what?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"Oh, you heard me right but Lucy, that's not all. Lucy…Luce…Bella and Emmett…well...uhh…they think that they're vampires" I left a dramatic pause allowing it to sink in. finally, after what seemed like ages, Lucy took a deep breath.

"Oh my God…Chad…"

"I know Lucy, I know…"

Alice POV

"Wow, he took that well." Jasper said, just loud enough so that Chad would hear. The front door slammed shut and he was gone.

"Excuse us. We'll be upstairs in my office if anyone needs us" Carlisle dismissed himself and Esme. Edward was chuckling at Jasper's comment but Emmett was not so doing so good.

"He is so…_normal_!" Emmett finally said. "Any normal _abnormal _person would have taken that news just fine! Bella and I did! God I'm just so…frustrated! I need to clam down. Ahhh! Rosalie!" Rose actually jumped when he called her.

"Yeah Emm?" she asked just above a whisper. Emmett bit down on his bottom lip and said,

"Come help me feel better." Rose smiled and they headed upstairs.

What was that all about? I wondered. I closed my eyes and then instantly reopened them when I saw what they were up to. _Gosh! I hate having visions of those two having sex! _thought. Edward cracked up laughing. I glared at him while throwing a pillow from the couch at him.

Think that's funny now do you? I asked him through my thoughts. He smirked at me.

Yes quite funny actually. He thought back. It was my turn to smirk.

Then what do you think of this? and with that I was thinking about my and Jasper's night last night…..in great detail. 

"Oh God Alice!!!!" Edward yelled out. I smiled in triumph.

"You two okay?" Jasper asked us. I smiled at the love of my existence.

"Of course Jazz! Edward and I are just peachy, aren't we dear brother of mine?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Alice" I smiled.

"So guys" Bella said. "What are we going to do about Chad?" we all sat, stumped.

"I have no idea" Jasper said. We all nodded. Suddenly I went blank. I was getting a vision.

* * *

Chad was laying on his bed talking on the phone. "Lucy…they're alive." He was saying.

"W-what?" the person I am assuming to be Lucy said.

"Oh, you heard me right but Lucy, that's not all. Lucy…Luce…Bella and Emmett…well...uhh…they think that they're vampires" Chad stopped here and paused to allow the news to sink in.

"Oh my God…Chad…"

"I know Lucy, I know…"

* * *

I pulled out of the vision.

"Alice what did you see?!" Jasper said, rushed. I looked around. Somehow within the maybe fifteen seconds of my vision, the entire family was surrounding me. Even Emmett and Rosalie had stopped whatever they were doing and were downstairs as well. The next voice I heard was calm, relaxed. It was Carlisle.

"What happened Alice?" no matter how calm and collected he was, he still had an air of authority. As much as I wanted to say what I saw, I couldn't. Edward groaned as he picked the vision from my mind.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Chad, he's going to tell someone about us…a girl named Lucy" Carlisle looked slightly worried now.

"Lucy?" Bella interrupted. "I know that name. She was one of the people Chad was talking about right?"

"Yeah, it's the same girl" I said. Bella nodded understandingly.

"I remember her…and Brian for that matter." we all stared at her. Emmett spoke first.

"So you remember Lucy and Brian?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think so" Emmett just shook his head in disbelief.

"Sure, remember them, but the guy you made out with…"

"Emmett!" Edward cut in the middle of Emmett's rant. "Please? Less with the painfully, detailed memories?" Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry"

"Enough!" Carlisle stepped in. "This is a serious matter. Alice, when is Chad going to call Lucy?" I closed my eyes and for the second time in less than fifteen minutes, immediately reopened them. I looked at Carlisle with a horrified expression.

"It's already been done"

Lucy's POV

"Oh my God…Chad…"

"I know Lucy, I know…" he said all understandingly. I rolled my eyes.

"No Chad, you don't know." he was silent on the other end and I continued, "Chad, how _dare _you say that? Bella and Emmett have been dead for five years. We all had a hard time getting over it, we still really aren't, but we're managing. Now, here you go, making up stories? Is some kind of sick, twisted joke of yours? Well if it is , let me tell you something Chad; it's not funny! Not be a long shot!" I was furious! How could he say something like that?

"Lucy no! I'm dead serious right now!" he said.

"Oh, nice choice of words Chad!" I yelled back. He paused for a minute so he could remember what he said.

"Oh--God no Lucy! Sorry it was just an expression! But listen, I am serious! They are alive and they go to my cousin's school!"

"Chaddie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered, slightly annoyed at my use of his nickname. I only used it when I wasmad at him.

"They go to you _eighteen year old cousin's school!_ are you crazy Chad? Even if they were alive they would be twenty-two and twenty-three years old!" I screamed.

"Lucy please just listen to me! I swear---!"

"Please just stop it Chad! This whole conversation is extremely disturbing! I miss Emmett and Bella just as much as you do but I'm not going around making up psycho tales about them! Seriously Chad, what the hell is your problem?!" I was in hysterics but it was okay as far as I was concerned. I mean, I have already lost two friends and I would never get them back…I didn't need one to go crazy.

"Lucy! Please! I can have you talk to them---!"

"No Chad! Ugh, listen I have to go. Brian is supposed to be calling me soon." he sighed in defeat.

"Fine Luce. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah…and Chad?" man…I always give in to him!

"Yeah Luce?" aww! He sounded so hurt! Well, maybe if he wasn't acting so crazy…

"I love you 'kay? Please, just like, take a nap or something alright? Calm down a bit." he sighed again.

"Yeah, alright. I love you too Lucy, later" the line ended. I had to take a few deep breaths in order to get my mind clear. When I was ready I picked back up the phone. It rang only once.

"Hello?" I could not suppress the sigh that escaped my lips. I loved him so much.

"Hey Brian" I answered back.

"What's up babe? You sound exhausted." he told me. Oh how I wish I could have him here next to so I could kiss his soft lips while he held me and I told him everything that had happened. Unfortunately, I was about to put that wish on hold.

"Brian honey?"

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath.

"Chad is crazy." Brian laughed out lol. **(A/N: LOL!)**

"Yeah babe, I know. Since when was he not? Now, seriously, what's wrong? Really?"

"No Brian, he has seriously gone loony. Do you know what he just told me?" I asked.

"No, what?"

"He just told me that Bella and Emmett are alive---"

"What?!"

"Pssh! That's not even the whole thing! He not only said that, but also that they are alive, still in their teens, and vampires!" Brian was quiet.

"Are you serious?" he finally chocked out

"Brian, why would I lie about something like this? Listen hon.…I think you should go and check in on him."

"No! But Lucy, I haven't seen you in like, three months! Come on, I'll go check on him later! Think about it! You on break form your classes, I'll fly out there, just you and me in England! Come on babe, you know you like it!" I smiled and it hurt me that he couldn't see it.

"I know love, but all I am asking for is two, maybe three days at the most. Just check in on him. Please? For me?" Ha! I win! Like he could deny that voice!

"Alright" he finally said grudgingly, "but only three days and then I'm out! I don't care how crazy he is!" he warned. I laughed.

"M'kay love. I miss you! See you soon." I told him.

"Yeah, love you.." he answered.

"Love you too babe" I hung up the phone and shrugged.

It'll only be three days I thought to myself, _what's the worst that can happen?_

Brian's POV

"Love you too babe" she said before the line ended. I sighed and looked at the small box in my hands. I opened it to see the engagement ring I was supposed to be giving Lucy in two days.

So much for that I thought glumly. Whatever, it wasn't that big of a deal. I would go out to Fort Collins, check on Chad, and leave. Three days tops. I laughed at my self then as I thought,

What's the worst that can happen in three days?

Hahaha, I know what can happen in three days…do you? Hahaha! Next chapter isn't as exciting and not that important, but has some funniness thrown in there so it's worth the read! I hope you liked it! Of course the only way I will know is if you…

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

So this chapter is just a fun one, sorry, but it doesn't start from the last chapter! Haha sorry, but there is a reason for that...check the bottom A/N if you care (which you better!) Lol ;P I thought you guys might need a break from all of the excitement and a reminder that they're lives are still going on, regardless of the retarded Chad predicament.

To my beta! Intoxicated by his Presence, you own!

Ch 20!

Rochelle's PO

"Gosh Rochelle, you are such a pig!" Rose said to me playfully. I laughed along with her.

"No Rosalie, not a pig but a _vampire_!" we laughed as we entered her house. I hadn't seen her in a few days because her and her family have been sort of preoccupied with their whole Chad situation.

I loved Rosalie. She is one of the most amazingly sweet people I know. After you break her down of course. She is a shy girl…demanding…but shy nonetheless. Her shyness just usually comes off as…well…bicthyness.

"Hello girls!" Esme greeted us brightly. It was no surprise for me to see my mother there as well. Her and Esme were practically inseparable.

"Hey Esme, hi Candice" I greeted them.

"Hey you guys" Rose said.

"How was hunting?" Candice politely asked. Rose smiled.

"Well it was great until _someone _went all pig like and totally drained three bears, two elks, and a mountain lion." Candice smiled and Esme's eyes grew big.

"I was _thirsty_ ! Gosh! What can I say? I am only vampire you know." we all laughed at that.

"Oh! Rochelle I wanted to show you my skirt remember?" Rosalie reminded me.

"Oh that's right! See you two later" Esme and Candice waved and Rosalie and I ran up into her room.

"Emmett! What the hell are you doing?" I busted out laughing at my best friends husband. He was currently standing in batman footy pajamas. Cape and all. He was playing (insanely low so that no one would hear unless they were actually in the room) Peanut Butter Jelly Time on his ipod and dancing in front of a ridiculously sized mirror I am guessing was only put in there for Rosalie's purposes. Well, I thought for only Rosalie's purposes. I guess Emmett found uses for it too.

"I…well--uhh…you see…huh?" Rose shook her head at her husband while I continued to crack up.

At that moment Alice pooped out of no where with a camera in hand and began to snap pictures of this hilarious scene.

"Mwahahahaha! Blackmail!" then she ran out of the room as if she was never there.

I, naturally, only laughed harder. "Nice Emmett! Very attractive. Dun-na-na-na-na-na-na BATMAN! Hahahhaha!" Rosalie shook her head at her husband and backed out of the room, pulling me along because I was laughing so hard.

"Let's go Chelly, I can just show you the skirt later." I simply nodded as she dragged me down the stairs. I was still laughing. It was the funniest thing in the world!

"Hey guys" Bella said as we walked into the living room. She and Edward were playing chess on the coffee table.

"Wow, Bella, can you actually beat him?" I asked, awe in my voice. I had played Edward and lost within the first few seconds. He told me every move I was going to make before I did it so I gave up.

Bella smiled at me. "Yep! You see, sometimes Alice can beat him because of her superb psychic powers. But, likewise, sometimes---and when I say sometimes I mean nearly always--Edward can beat her, and everyone else because of his reading minds and such. I, however, can not be mind read so he must play on skill alone. No advantages! Ha!" she stuck her tongue at Edward who was staring at the game board, quietly thinking of a move to play against her. I smiled.

"Oh nice!" at that moment, Alice came bounding down the stairs, closely followed by a laughing Jasper.

"You guys wanna see something funny?" she asked us.

"Not now Alice! I am trying to play a game here!" Edward said bitterly. Alice glared at him.

"Bella wins" she says calmly. Edward looked at her.

"Nope, she'll still win" she said. Edward sighed and knocked over his queen. Bella jumped in the air doing a victory dance.

"Okay, _now _do you wanna see something funny?" she asked again. Everyone nodded. She pulled out a camera and plugged it up to the wide screen. Suddenly, we were all staring at a giant picture of Emmett; in his batman pajamas.

I couldn't help it. I cracked up along with everyone else. Not as badly as before and for a second I managed to contain my laughter (which was tough considering Jasper was cracking up as well and was releasing a sense of hilarity at everyone). Then, God forbid, Emmett came down the stairs. Dressed normally as if nothing ever happened. When he came into the room everyone just started to laugh even harder. Even Rosalie had to join in the laughing. His face was priceless!

Emmett looked extremely embarrassed. "Esme! Esme! _MOM!!!!!!!_" he called.

"Emmett! What on earth---!" the rest of Esme's sentence was cut short as she looked on the TV. God, sometimes I really love my adoptive mother. The first thing Candice did when she saw the picture was crack up! Which, naturally, made Emmett feel even worse.

"Can_dice!_ you can't laugh! You're a mom! You can't laugh at my misery!" he whined. Candice tried to apologize but only laughed harder. I turned to Rosalie as Esme began to laugh too.

"Come on, let's go to the garage." Rosalie nodded her head in agreement and we headed outside.

Once inside the garage, Rosalie seemed right at home. She out her hair up in a high ponytail and rolled up her sleeves. She didn't mine getting her clothes dirty because we were still in our hunting clothes. She popped the front hood and immediately began to work on Carlisle's black Mercedes. It didn't need any work but she was trying to make it go even faster.

"So, Chelly, how's your love life? You can see mine is pretty crazy but let's just ignore that for now." I smirked at her.

"Pretty boring actually. The last time I was with someone was about five years ago. It wasn't that serious though. We were staying in New York…or around there anyway." Rose looked up at me from under the hood.

"New York?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yep."

"Five years ago?"

"Yeah?" It was more of a question. I wasn't sure at what she was getting at. Rosalie busted out a wide smile.

"Oh my goodness! We could have totally known each other five years ago! We lived there in New York as well!" I smiled.

"Wow! How insane is that? Haha, I have never not liked my power more!" we laughed. Rosalie grew serious again.

"So, have you been exactly looking for love? I mean, I don't want to sound rude but…I mean…well isn't it _awkward _when you hear Candice and Vince going at it?" I cracked up and after a while Rose did too.

"Yeah I guess it can get pretty lonesome. I mean, those two can really get into it! Talk about love! Hahaha! Honestly they might be worse than you and Emmett! I swear you would think that they're still newlyweds or something!" we laughed but I think Rosalie saw my hesitance to answer the question.

The thing is I was interested in someone but I knew it couldn't happen.

"So…" Rosalie continued. "Do you have a crush on anyone? Maybe someone you met along the way that you hope to meet again?" oh God! This is the thing with best friends…they are so persistent!

"Well…" I said dragging out the word. Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah?" she asked. As I prepared to tell her, Bella and Alice ran into the garage. Rosalie looked at them with questioning eyes.

"What?" Alice asked. "I saw what she said and I wanted to hear it for myself." I shook my head.

"And I wanna know" Bella added. This time Rosalie shook her head.

"Friends" I sighed. They all smiled.

"Alright enough stalling! Who do you like?" Rosalie asked. Talk about peer pressure! Well…in a figure of speech of course.

"Okay! Gosh! I like…or I have a _crush_---and a slight one at that!---on…Chad" I whispered the last word as quietly as possible.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" they screamed.

"Guys! Be quiet someone will hear!" I hushed. The last thing I needed was for the boys to find out.

"Oh-emm-gee!" Rose said, sounding like a fifteen year old prep. "I can't believe you have the hotts for a human!" I glared at her.

"Didn't _you _have the hotts for Emmett when he was a human? And didn't you stalk him?" I asked. Rose overlooked the questions.

"Anyway that doesn't matter now. Wow, I can't believe that!" she continued. I smiled at my bestest friend. She could be such a loser!

"I don't understand how you could like him. I mean, he sooo freaked out the other day!" Bella interjected. I laughed.

"Bella! You are only saying that because you totally made out with him and now you regret it! And besides, just because he wasn't all happy go lucky to find out vampires exist, doesn't make him a like, dork or anything! I am glad that he has some common sense!" we all giggled at that one.

"Hmm" Alice began. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well…why don't you talk to him?" she said.

"Oh my gosh Alice that's a brilliant idea!" Bella declared. Rosalie smiled in acceptance of the proposal.

"No guys! No way! He thinks we're all crazy remember?" I said hurriedly.

"Actually, he thinks we're crazy. He probably doesn't even remember you." Alice piped up. I squinted my eyes at her.

"Wow, thanks Alice. Now I really want to talk to him" she smiled.

"No seriously, think you should…unless you're scared…" I glared at her.

"Excuse me? Rochelle Marie Elilena McCord Chace is not afraid of anything." I stated proudly. Bella smirked at me.

"Prove it. Go talk to Chad" I hesitated. Rosalie came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay. What can possibly happen? You're a vampire! It's not exactly like you cannot be his type! Your flipping gorgeous!" I smiled. _This _is what best friends are for.

"I dare you to go!" Alice said. I grinned.

"Fine...if it's a dare" they smiled.

"Wait…Rosalie can a borrow something to wear? We're still in our hunting clothes."

After about twenty minutes of going through Rosalie's (and Alice's…_and _Bella's) closet, I finally found the perfect outfit. I was wearing tight, white, skinny jeans, a form fitting tight, tangerine shirt (which, oddly enough, had the words 'Bite Me' on it in bold, black print), matching tangerine Vans, and black leg warmers.

"Alright, I'm out, I'll see you guys later." I quickly went down stairs, hoping to leave before anyone saw me.

"Hey Chelly!" damn it!

"Hey Emmett"

"Where you going?"

"Uhh…"

"Whoa! You look…erm…_nice_" I smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, listen I have to go, see ya' " I quickly walked away and hopped into my silver Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster 2007. **(A/N pic on my profile…you must see! Lol)**

As I drove away I could not help but feel just a tad bit excited. He really was kind of cute…for a human of course.

Okay, there you go. Oh, and if you are wondering…_of course _I had a better reason to post this chapter besides the fact that I only got 5 REVIEWS for my last chapter. I mean, what does that have anything to do with it? Who cares if I left you at a _really important _part of the story last time and that this chapter really has no meaning? Lol JK! Actually, this was important as well as next chapter…hints to what will happen further ahead in the story!

Well, besides that I hope you _REVIEW_…not that you didn't last time of course ;) but just in case you forget…

REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! **REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**

**p.s.: and if you forget again, my wonderfully amazing beta, Intoxicated by his Presence, says to REVIEW!!! (lol, i would listen to her!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry about these last two chapters…I ran out of ideas about he ending but I am all good now. These last two have mostly been fun funny fillers! Lol**

**Ch 22!**

Chad's POV

I.

Am.

So.

BORED!!!!! Oh God! There is no reason I should be this bored! Usually I hang with Marina when ever we see each other, but no, little Mena was always going out with her _friends._ Her stupid, stupid friends! I even went out for a run! Who runs for fun? I'll tell you who, me! Grr! Now I am all hot, and sweaty. I need to shower. Stupid Marina and all her stupid little friends. Maybe if she wasn't so flipping nice, she wouldn't have so many!

Speak of the devil, her she is.

"You know Chadness, you could always come with me" Marina offered. I looked at her.

"Are you serious? There is no way I am going to some teen club called _'Hotz' . _You can't even drink! What kind of club do you go to where there is no drinking?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh hush up now! You can still go and move that thang! And we're going out to eat first. Hungry for Mexican?" I snorted.

"Right, like you can get good Mexican food here anyway" she smiled.

"Well, come see for yourself!" I smiled at her. She was always the type who hated leaving people behind.

"No, no, no little cousin, it's fine. I'll just go, I don't know, work out or something. Besides I told you, _Brian_, will be here tomorrow morning, so I will have company before long." I still cannot believe that Lucy went and told Brian that I was crazy. Now he's flying all the way out here! I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Well,---"

_Beep, beep!_

Her ride honked from outside. I swear, sometimes I missed high school. Parties every night.

"Go on Mena, go and catch your ride" she smiled.

"Peace out Starburst" she called. Cracking up I immediately said,

"One love Skittles!" she laughed at the use of her own street name and walked out the door. I shook my head.

I went into the kitchen, grabbed a coke, and sat down on the couch to find something to watch. After about five minutes, I got sick of it and headed upstairs to shower.

As I stepped in the shower I automatically felt relaxed. The hot water felt good against my tense muscles and I took great comfort in it. I have no idea how long I was in the shower, but eventually I got out. Not even two seconds after I turned off the water did I hear it.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Shit" I said to myself. "Uhh, one sec!" I yelled hoping whoever was at the door would hear me.

I quickly grabbed a towel and covered myself so that I was decent.

"Yeah?" I said as I cracked the door open. I instantly froze.

Standing in front of me was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Her long, black hair was in curls that seemed to cascade all the way down her back. Her brilliant, sunlit eyes looked warm, but apprehensive, and reflected off her somewhat glowing skin beautifully. The stunning smile that she wore on her face told me that she was excited yet scared. Finally, her outfit had me screaming. She was dressed to kill, every piece of clothing on her fitting just right. The worst thing was, I knew that I seen her before…I just couldn't remember _where_!

"Uhh, hi" she said. I just stared at her. "So…" she continued.

"Oh! Sorry! Umm, hi. How can I help you?" she smiled wider, humor flashing through her eyes.

"Well, your Chad right?" she asked.

"Yes?" it was definitely a question.

"Well then, I guess I am looking for you!" I stared at her again.

"Why?" she seemed taken aback.

"Umm…well…do you know who I am?" Dang! I really need to stop staring at her! And why can't remember where I have seen her from?!

"No…I don't" she nodded, her smile falling.

"Uhh, do you want to come in or something?"

"Sure" she answered. When I fully opened the door I wished I didn't.

I forgot that I was only wearing my towel seeing as I had just got out of the shower. Actually, on second thought, maybe it wasn't so bad. I watched as her eyes traced over my wet, fully ripped muscles. No where near as impressive as Emmett's, but not bad, not bad at all.

"Uhh…sorry. You caught me as soon as I got out. Umm, I'll just go and change. I'll be back in a sec" she smirked and nodded, showing herself into the front room to wait. Man, I am such an idiot! I can't believe I did that! Ugh!

I quickly changed and rushed back downstairs, trying to figure out where I had seen her before. When I got to the front room I saw her looking at pictures of Marina that were sitting on the mantle above the fireplace.

"So, what did you need to see me for?" I asked her apprehensively as I walked up behind her. She turned slightly and gave me a cunning smile.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to talk to you" she shrugged. I tried to hide the confusion in my eyes by looking at the pictures she was looking at. I felt my eyes grow big as I stared at the picture.

"_That's _where I have seen you from! You're one of Mena's friends!" she grinned and looked at the photo.

Her and Marina were on a trip in San Francisco for this past winter break and had taken a picture with a hobo who's sign said, "Fuck it, I'm not gonna lie I need money for alcohol".

"Yep" she answered. "I was actually surprised that you didn't recognize me. There are pictures of us everywhere!" as she giggled I couldn't help but notice how amazingly beautiful she was. The way her jeans fit perfectly against her small, slender form. Her shirt, tight and clinging in all the right places.

_Whoa Chad! This girl is what? Eighteen? What are you, a pedophile?! She is as old as your cousin! _I thought to myself in disgust. Sure, she was eighteen, but she was still as old as my cousin.

Quickly, I averted my eyes away from her exquisite form and looked back at her face. 

"Well…actually…" _Oh God Chad stop while you're ahead! Don't say it! _I pleaded with myself "I couldn't recognize you because those snapshots give you no justice" wow, I now sounded like a sap. She smiled up at me through her eyelashes.

"So, is that the only place you remember me from? I want you to think hard now" I frowned in confusion. Where could I have possibly seen her before and not notice her?

I thought back to the day when I first got here. It was only a couple of days ago now. The first thing I did was go and see Mena at her school…where I met back up with Emmett and Bella. I hadn't even really been out of the house since then so maybe I did see her before, or even after that. But, where….

Oh! I snapped my attention back to her face. She _was _gorgeous. Perfectly angled, just like the rest of her. Her eyes, they were that same golden honey color. That same shade…just like….

"Oh my God! You're friends with…with…_them_! You were there! The day I went to the school to surprise Marina! You were at the table with them! You're…a…uh, well…you're---"

"A vampire" she said simply. My eyes grew wide.

"Yeah" I whispered. We stared at each other for a while.

"Look" she finally said, breaking the silence. "I came here to see how you were doing…after finding out about Emmett and Bella." okay, now I was getting angry. She came here to annoy the hell out of me was what she should have said.

"So basically, you are here to make fun of me right? To laugh in my face. Make fun of the human right? Is this some kind of sick game you…things, monsters, fictional characters…do? Well, sorry to bust your bubble but I don't have time to be fucked with." she stared back at me with furry in her eyes. Before she could say anything however, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she practically growled. "No Alice…No I am perfectly fine…No, I can take care of it…Alice---!…Who is this?…Bella?…Hahaha, no I don't need you to do that…Rose? Is this you?…Ha! Yeah, right….Alice?….Oh puh-_lease_! After that? That is never happening!…Well looks like I'm betting against her then huh Bells?…Yeah okay, talk to you guys later" she hung up the phone, smiling at me like I missed some sort of joke. I looked at her questionably. She smirked.

"My friends want to kick your ass" she stated calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, like a bunch of teenage girls could hurt me" as soon as I said it I wished I hadn't.

Rochelle's eyes had narrowed and before I knew it I was on the ground, both arms behind my back, twisted in a very uncomfortable way.

"What did you just say?" she snarled into my ear.

"Nothing" I squeaked out. Then, I was back on my feet.

"You know what?" she asked me. "I can't believe I actually felt bad for you. Pfft! I can't believe I thought I liked you! Whatever man, you are just a stuck up, snotty, spoiled, irritating, little _boy_. You adolescent, good for nothing jerk! I came here, for your information, to see if you maybe wanted to go out for a bit seeing as you had such a rough start here. You know what though? I don't even care! Rot in hell you retarded bastard!" she then stalked out if my house.

I ran after her but only had enough time to see her drive off in her sweet ride. As I walked back into my house and up the stairs to my bedroom, the only thing I could think of one thing. She had said that she likes me, well, did like me, but still…there was hope. And maybe…just maybe…I could have a better relationship then my last. That one didn't ended to well. It was five years ago…and the girl I was with had died…or at least, so I thought.

**Okay, there you go! This will most likely be my last update for awhile. I just had CAHSEE testing (if your a sophomore in CA you should know what I am talking about )and tomorrow I am going to Disneyland for four days! With my choir so BAM! I win, a weekend without the parentals :)**

**Oh, and if there are mistakes in this chapter (and future ones) I no longer have a beta…she is uhh incognito right now. Lol so sorry about the mistakes if any.**

**Lol, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be the intro into all of the drama…and another character will be popping back up…I wonder if you can guess who it will be? Lol let me know who you think it is in your…**

_**Review!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and good news! My beta is back! Yay Intoxicated by his Presence! Good to have you back! (Even if you never left at all)**

**Multi POVs! You know you love it!**

**Ch. 22! **

Kayla's POV **(A/N: Do you remember her?! Probably not! She was mentioned in Ch. 15. On with the story!)**

"Demetri, come on now stop it!" I cooed playfully as he continued to tickle me. Though I had to admit, keeping my hands off of _him_ was a whole other story.

"Oh but Kaaaayla!" he whined, smiling at my joke.

"Yes darling?"

"I just _love _when you say my name with that sexy British accent." I grinned.

"Do you really, _Demetri_?" I asked him.

"Really" he said.

"Really, really?"

"Really, really, really"

"Really, really, real--?"

"ENOUGH! God! He said really!" Pfft, leave it to Blake to ruin the mood. Demetri only laughed.

"You're only pissed because that blonde chick turned out to be in a coven of about a billion!" Blake glared at him which caused me to laugh.

"Oh yes!" I agreed. "It would have seemed, if you could, you would have cried when you saw that! Aww, you were so disappointed!" Blake growled at me.

"Oh shut up you!" he told me. Demetri automatically crouched down into a fight stance, but I was already there.

"You think you can take me?" I challenged. He rolled his eyes.

"Is it even a question?" he scoffed while crouching down as well. I let out a playful warning growl…and then…I pounced.

The fight hadn't lasted too long until--

"Stop it" Zack called. I pouted but let go of Blake. Demetri laughed.

"Wow Blake, you have now been beaten by _two _girls! Hahaha!" Blake glowered at him one final time but didn't have time to retort before Zack began.

"So Blake," he said, "what do you want to do? That girl is in a coven of eight, plus the three others who are always with them. It is just about three to one if we fight them…and that would end extremely badly. So do you want to give up and move on?" Blake looked like he was thinking…for once.

"No" he finally said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Blake, I am all for fighting, but I will not put the rest of this coven in danger. Especially with our new added family member" Zack nodded his head in my direction and I smiled at him as Demetri kissed my cheek.

Blake rolled his eyes at us. "Anyway" he said, "that wasn't what I was talking about...well…in a way it was…" we all gave him confused looks.

"What are you talking about Blake?" Demetri asked cautiously. Blake gave him an insidious grin.

"How opposed are you guys to biting but not killing?" I felt my eyebrows rise up past my bangs. This should be fun.

Brian's POV

**(A/N:I forgot I brought him back too…but you knew that)**

_Might as well stop and ask for directions_

I thought to myself. I was Foxworth, Colorado on my way to check up on Chad. Foxworth was a small town so I knew that someone would know where he was staying.

After pulling over the rental car and getting out, I walked into a small antique shop and strolled up to the counter. No one was there so I waited patiently until someone came. As I waited, I felt myself gazing around the tiny store. They had an amazing collection of different gadgets and gizmos from different time periods. It was actually pretty impressive. Unfortunately, I still thought most of it was just useless junk. I began to wander around the small, cramped shop searching for nothing in particular.

It was then when I felt someone watching me. I waited for a second before whirling around fast. No one was there. I shook my head. I had thought that I saw a flash of hair go down an aisle but when I looked down the dead end aisle, no one was there. I shook my head again and glanced back at the counter. A little, old man was heading out of the back room. I gave the aisle one more fleeting look before approaching the counter.

"Excuse me sir?" the old man jumped.

"Oh my goodness dear boy! You just about gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh! I am so sorry sir! Seriously. Uhh, are you okay?" I asked him, a little shaken myself from his outburst.

The old man chuckled. "Oh yes, don't you worry about me, I'm as tough as a nickel I am. I just didn't hear the door jingle when you came in." I looked at him confused.

"Uhh, it didn't jingle" he frowned.

"Well then, that makes sense now doesn't it?" he chuckled again. "Yes well I will need to get Fred's boy to come and fix that up. Oh dear! Does that mean that I missed Miss Cullen? Hmm…she usually purchases something before she leaves, oh well. I am sure I will see her some other time this week." I tried not to look too bored with the old man. Frankly, I did not know, or care, about whoever Miss Cullen was. She sounded like some old maid who lived with sixty cats and was obsessed with antiques. Seriously though, who else would come here?

"Well...uhh…sorry about that again." he smiled and waved it off.

"So, can I help you with anything?" it was actually quite sad seeing the pleading look in his wrinkled, gray eyes. He thought that I came in here to purchase something. It was, in a way I guess, sweet too. I got a flashback of Bella. I remembered how she would always, make up her own words to express her feelings. If she was here right now she would probably call this moment _swad_. Haha, sweet and sad at the same time. I frowned then. It was all stupid ass Chad's fault why I was having memories of Bella. Him and his crazy self. I sighed to clear my thoughts.

"Yes actually you can help me. I am looking for the Hume residence? They have a daughter Marina?" It hurt as I watched the old guy's face fall. He put his hands in his pockets and bent his down so that his blue fishing hat was covering his face.

"They live right up Mines Rd. It's the third house on the street. Big and yellow, not hard to miss." I smiled.

"Thanks again!" I waved and turned around after he gave me a halfhearted nod.

When I reached the door I hesitated for a second before turning abruptly around and grabbing a map of Colorado off the counter.

"Uhh, just in case I get lost" the old man smiled and it made the wrinkles around his eyes squish together.

"You have a good day sonny!" he said cheerfully, handing me back my change.

"Yeah, thanks" I said. I walked outside to my car and headed down Mines Rd.

Bella's POV

**_(A/N: I've missed her!)_**

_Hmm, this one is nice._

I was in Bob's Antiques, and I was in the middle of searching for the perfect little antique cat. I don't why exactly…I was just in the mood to have an antique cat model. I heard the door to the shop open and close, but the little ding ding of the door didn't sound. _Must be broken again_ I thought. Bob was going to be upset, he just had it fixed the other day. I sighed and returned to my cat searching. Whoever had just walked in began to move around (curse my over sensitive hearing and feeling! I could feel him walking around in the shop!) looking aimlessly I guess.

Yes! I found the cat! As I turned to buy my cat and leave I got a good view of the man who had walked in. He was in one of the spots that I could see him, but he couldn't see me. There was nothing particularly special about him. He was tall and had plain brown hair, just about the same color as my own. As he turned to go into a different aisle I saw one thing that did stand out about him. His piercing blue eyes. If vampires could have blue eyes, they would be just like his. I stared at him as he turned his back on me to look at something else. I continued to stare at him…there was just something that was so…familiar about him…just so…

Brian! I silently gasped. It _was_ Brian! I could barely remember who he was but a memory of him and I in…Phoenix?…had popped into my head. I maintained studying him until I realized that he was to still and his heart was racing.

I flew to the side just in time when he turned around. I panicked. I was pretty sure that he saw my long brown hair flying behind me two seconds after I was already hidden. I could hear Brian beginning to move towards me. He was only about feet away from me but humans move at a snail pace even when they're running so I still had some time. I needed to move! Of course though, I was in a dead end aisle! I would have to--! _Well duh Bella_! I mentally kicked myself. Freeze time you big idiot! It was amazing. Even my thoughts are super fast as a vampire. All this happened just long enough for Brian to take a step.

I concentrated on the task at hand but nothing happened. If I could cry I would be doing so right now. I kept trying; he was only about a heartbeat away now. I closed my eyes, preparing for him to see me. It just wasn't fair! Five years and I still haven't mastered my power! If I was too focused on something else then Time would not bother to stop itself for me. It is very sensitive, Time is. Pfft, stupid Time. Wait, why hasn't Brian said anything? Surely he must have seen me by now, I wasn't exactly hidden.

I opened my eyes to see Brian staring curiously at me. No wait, he was staring at _nothing_! He was frozen! Cha-yesss!! I congratulated myself by doing a small victory dance. When I was finished, I carefully slid passed him and was almost to the door when I remembered my cat. I sighed. I really did want it. I walked back to the back of the store, far away from Brian, but close enough so that I could see the counter and front door. I took a deep breath and unfroze time. I watched as Bob came in from the back and a few moments later, Brian was there talking to him. I tuned out their conversation and focused on my new problem at hand; Brian.

What was he even doing here? The answer came to me not even a second later, Chad. Grr! That guy is so stupid! He is such a little water bottle filled with jelly! He told Lucy who naturally must have told Brian! Hold up. How do I remember Lucy? I mean, I guess I never really had time to think it through when it all happened, but I do seem to remember her too. Weird. I knew that she and Brian were together and have been for a long time, which would explain why I know Lucy must have told Brian. Well,

put me in a straight jacket and call me crazy, but I am almost sure that Brian is here to check Chad's sanity.

"Yeah, thanks" I heard Brian say before leaving the shop. As soon as the door closed I walked up to the counter.

"Hello Bob!" I greeted.

"Hey Bella! I thought you left already?"

"Without making a purchase? Come on now Bob, you should know me better than that!" I gave him a brilliant smile and watched as his eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Well" he said when he cleared his mind, "is this it?"

"Yep! Thanks Bob!" I placed a hundred on the counter and began to walk out of the store. Bob wasn't surprised. It was the usual routine.

"No Bella, thank you! You have a nice day sugar lump!" I smiled as I walked outside. I was glad I left the top down in my 2007 Mitsubishi-Eclipse-Spyder. I jumped right in, started the engine and punched the gas. I was home in three minutes and 37 seconds. Ha! I beat Edward's record!

I sprinted into the house, searching for the one person I needed the most right now.

"Emmett!" I yelled. Alice was the first person next to me, already searching the future to see if my news would affect us personally. I glanced at her and she nodded. I wanted her to block her mind so that I could tell Emmett first. I love Edward, he is my other self, but right now, and I needed my big brother.

"Dude, Bella, I swear I didn't do it! It was all Jasper's fault!" relief flowed through me when I saw Emmett. I hadn't even realized that I was carrying that much anxiety.

"No Emmett, it has nothing--wait. What are you talking bout?" I demanded. A boyish grin grew on his lips.

"Oh, nothing." he answered all too sweetly. Edward just shook his head as he snaked his arms around my waist. I sighed in defeat. I would find out soon enough.

"Okay, whatever. Emmett listen, this is serious. Where's Carlisle and Esme?"

"He got an 'emergency call' down at the hospital and Esme went with him for 'morale support'" Rosalie sniggered. I cringed. Seriously, that was just wrong.

"Okay, ew" I said. Edward laughed once without humor.

"Your saying 'ew'? I saw their whole plan!" he shuddered against me. Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other and then cracked up.

"Oh, think that's funny?" Edward asked them.

"No, I _know_ it's funny!" Jasper said, his humor beginning to seep out to the rest of us.

"Oh, hmm...well do you think this is funny?" two seconds later Jasper and Emmett immediately stopped laughing and their faces went form humorous to looks of complete disgust.

"That was just wrong man" Emmett said his head bent.

"Yeah, extremely scandalous" Jasper agreed. Edward smirked.

"Stop!" I finally yelled before Edward could retort. All eyes came back to me and I continued. "Listen, Emmett. Today I saw…uhh…well I saw….Brian" Emmett became instantly alert.

"Brian?" he asked. I nodded.

"Wow-oh-wow. How lucky are we? We pick the small town where Chad's cousin lives. Oh, and not only his cousin, but his _favorite_ cousin! The cousin he's closest with! Typical!" Emmett muttered to himself.

"Alice" Edward said, "what is going to happen?"

"I keep coming to a dead end. He is going to go and see Chad. Chad is going to explain to him what happened. Brian is going to convince Chad that he is crazy…and then…nothing. One of them must be contemplating something. Until that something is decided, I have no idea. My best guess is that Brian will leave. That's it."

We all sat in silence. After what seemed like hours, we could hear Carlisle and Esme driving up the pathway to our home. I looked at Edward and then my siblings. We all nodded as he unspoken agreement was made. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all ran upstairs into their respective rooms. I could already hear Emmett and Rose going at it.

Ten seconds later, Carlisle and Esme walked in the door.

"Ahem" Esme cleared her throat. I am not sure how it happened but Edward and I had ended up on top of his piano in the middle of a serious make-out session. Wait…how did his shirt end up over there? And where is my shirt?

"Uhh…hey guys! Everything go okay at the hospital?" I raised my eyebrows at Esme.

"Oh! Uhh…yes! It went great!"

"I'm sure" I said. She grinned at me.

"Well guys, how was your afternoon?" Carlisle said quicly in an attempt to change the subject.

From somewhere above, a deep, love filled moan of,

"Oh Emmett baby!" and then three seconds later another of,

"Yes Jazz, god YES!" Edward laughed and I replied to Carlisle,

"Just peachy" there was no reason to worry him about Brian…not when there was so much love going around. It could, at least, wait until morning.

****

Lol there you go, drama is back on! Hehe, I hoped you're prepared for the next chapter…we might be losing someone…uh-oh :0!

REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so I am a horrid person…so what? That's why you love me…right?**

**Lol any who…would you care for an excuse? No? Well too bad! I am telling you anyway…**

**I think I am done with this story…I mean I love it but when I started it…I think I should have just let it be an idea…I have a ton of more ideas and this time (see I have learned!) I have prewritten all of the chapters so that I have like…back up. Lol**

**Well, without further ado…**

**Ch. 23!**

* * *

_Recap of last chapter:_

_Bella saw Brian at a local shop. They now have two people from her and Emmett's past in the same small town as they. They put off telling Carlise and Esme after the kids decided it was no big deal._

* * *

Chad's POV

"You're right," I finally said. Brian looked happy. He had spent all yesterday, this morning, and this afternoon trying to tell me how Emmett and Bella could not be alive…let alone vampires. He read me old fables about vampires, looked up information on the internet, everything he could. His logic was undeniable, but I knew the truth. I only caved because I knew the real reason behind Brian's earnestness to convince me I was crazy; he wants to get back to Lucy.

Brian stared at me. "Seriously?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yep. I am acting like a psycho. The whole thing is probably just some lame joke."

"Yeah, well don't feel bad, bro. it is definitely a pretty fucked up one. No one should mess with your head like that." he seemed to ponder something. "Hey, maybe we should go find them and kick their ass? You never did let me go to these people's house," he suggested. I tried to hide my panic.

"No, it's fine. I will be leaving in a couple of days anyway. It's no big deal." I shrugged. I would never admit it, but just thinking about being in a fight with Emmett scared the living hell out of me.

"Okay, dude. Whatever you say."

'Hey, you hungry?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. I have been talking to you nonstop since 9 o'clock his morning." he chuckle and grabbed his keys. "I'm driving. I got one sick ass rental!"

* * *

"Dude, I forgot to ask you," I asked Brian three hours later as we exited Burger King. We were walking back to my aunt and uncle's house becuase Brian's "sick ass rental" broke down. The tow service was closed so we would have to wait until tomorrow to get it. Only in a small town like Foxworth would a _tow company_ be closed for a chille fair. "How did the proposal go with Lucy?" Brian shifted his weight.

"Well, you see, I haven't really asked her yet." he admitted.

"Why the hell not?!" I exclaimed. Brian got quiet and eyed me sideways.

"Well you see I should be asking her right now, but I had to come and check on my best friend to se if he had totally lost his marbles." wow. That sure shut me up.

"Sorry man" I said, somewhat uncomfortable.

He shrugged it off, "It's cool but you know…she told me to stay here for at least three days and then go and see her, but if you think you're okay…?" he trailed off and I couldn't help but smile.

"Dude, I swear that I am no longer crazy." Brian grinned.

"Thanks man! Now I can catch that flight for tomorrow morning!"

"Well now, let's not jump to conclusions" said a quiet, smooth voice from behind us.

We turned to see a man of about twenty-four, twenty-five. Well, somewhere around our age at least. He had short-cropped blonde hair, and glistening red eyes that seemed to scream out _evil. _Even as I stood there petrified, I could not help but recognize his alluringly, pale skin. It was the same beautiful color (or lack thereof) as Bella's.

"Umm…"Brian started, finding his voice before me, "do we know you?"

"No, you don't actually." he said in that cool voice of his. I involuntarily took a step back.

"Oh no, don't run away. It will only make it harder to kill you. Well, it will be harder on you in any case" he smiled to reveal stunning, perfect white teeth. All of my instincts were telling me to run, but I couldn't. I felt Brian twitch next to me.

"You really think you're going to kill us? It's two to one and besides…why would you? We haven't done a thing to you. We've barley said two words too you! You just said yourself that we don't even _know _you!" Brian spoke up. "We aren't even from around here. So if it's something to do with how much you hate people from this city, you've got the wrong guys there too!"

The man only smiled. "Well then, that's even better. That means no one will miss you", he inched closer. I stayed in my frozen position.

"Man seriously, you are what? Two, maybe three years older than us? Chad here is about twice you size and I have done Judo just about my entire life. You really think you can take us?" Man, it was a good thing Brian was here because I sure was dead weight.

The man seemed to think over what Brian was saying. "Well, actually, I don't plan on killing you...well not killing you as you might define 'killing'" he said. "I can't kill you because I need your help, so, therefore, killing you would just be a waste of our time" he explained.

"And why the hell would we help you after you just told us that?!" Brian yelled at him.

He shrugged. "Simple really, the reason your lives are about to end is because of the monsters we are trying to destroy. We need help killing them and to do that…you must die." finally, after what felt like eons, I found my voice.

"We?" I whispered. I didn't think he heard me--_I _barely heard me--until his eyes locked with mine.

"We" he merely said. As the word escaped his lips, three other people walked out from the forest as silent as a snake to join us on the dark, empty road.

Curse this godforsaken small town! Shouldn't a car have passed by now? At least _a _car?! I looked closely at the three new accomplices.

One was a kid if that. No more than seventeen...maybe eighteen, with long black hair. The other guy looked older. Probably exactly the same age I am, with black hair as well only his was cut short in the back while long bangs covered his face along with a couple of piercings in his lip. The third was a girl. Boy was she hott! She had black hair as well (maybe they were a cult?) but blonde low-lights. She was around nineteen, twenty and had that look that kids have when they are about to get a treat. All three shared he same shimmering red eyes.

"I now believe that it is four against two? Not that it'll matter much" he added. At last, Brian broke down.

"_Please! _You can't kill me! I have a girl back home! I want to marry her! Please! Look! Here's he ring! Please, please, don't do this! I have been waiting just about my entire life to ask her. Please give me that chance!" I saw the girl look at Brian with pity but behind her eyes, I could see the humor.

"Well then," the blonde said, "you can blame the people while you kill them" Brian look horrified.

"Blake? Kayla?" he called. The younger boy and the girl glanced at him before eying us again.

"Yes Zack?" the girl asked in a sexy, smooth, and attracting voice. He smiled.

"Try not to kill them. We _do _need them", they smiled as the looked at us.

I gulped rather loudly as Brian balled up his fist.

The girl, Kayla, smiled at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", she warned.

"And why is that?" Brian's voice was low and hoarse as she inched closer.

"Well now," she continued, "I wouldn't want you to break your hand." as soon as Kayla was close enough, he swung at her, hard.

"ARGH!" he shouted. I winced. It sounded as if every bone in his hand had broken to pieces.

"Told ya'" she smirked. Then a ferocious growl escaped from between her lips and she sprang o him.

Blake glared at me, hunger in his eyes. "Your turn", then, without a warning, he, too, sprang in me, sinking his teeth into my skin.

**Oh-Emm-See! DO you all know that the trailer for Twilight comes out on May 9th?? Ahhh!! :D**

**Oh, and I think I should clarify…I will finish this story. I cannot just stop it here, but yeah…idk…I just think it has been way…disoriented. :P lol**

**:) Read and Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

****

OMG! Have you all read The Host yet?? It's amazing! Stephenie is seriously like, my hero!!

Ch. 24!

Emmett's POV

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" I yelled at no one in particular. "So, what you're saying is that they're dead? Right? That is what you're saying?" Carlisle gave me a sad, yet grim, look.

"It look's that way Emmett," he told me. I shook my head.

"Actually," Edward began, "what he is really saying is far worse. He is telling you that your old friends fates' look a whole lot worse than _death_. It looks like your friends might be vampires," my jaw pretty much dropped in frustration.

He was right, no doubt about it, but I just wish that he wasn't. I glanced at Bella. Her face was in her hands, which were pressed against her knees, as she sat on the couch. I was just about to speak to her when three sharp taps raided the front door.

Jasper and I tensed up immediately, but Alice only said,

"Come in!" two seconds later, Vince, Esme, Rochelle, and Rose entered the living room.

Rosalie instantly came to my side and wrapped her arms around me trying to give me some comfort. It helped, I must admit.

"Any changes?" Candice asked her husband as he sat down next to her.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "No, it is still the same. Their scent just seems to disappear right in the middle of the road. No one even saw them after they left Burger King. All they know is that they left the car since it had broken down. It is really quite sad. Kenny's Towin' Company feels like if they would have been open at the time, Chad and Brian would be here," he stopped and Candice gently rubbed his arm.

"Is that why they are all of a sudden staying open until ten?" Rochelle asked.

"Yes, I would presume so," he replied. We were all quiet for a moment.

"That seems hardly fair though considering if it was anyone's fault it would be the six people I call my children," Esme gave Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and I, a sharp look.

Esme and Carlisle were still very disappointed that we did not tell them about Brian being in town. Carlisle said that if he had known he would have had us watching them to make sure Brian didn't become suspicious and try to find out if Chad was telling the truth or not.

We had all been embarrassed when we realized what a stupid mistake that was. Honestly, what could we say though? "We're only human" doesn't really work anymore.

It was a hard feeling to handle. I had just found my friends (well they sort of found me and one of them still thought I was dead) and now, they were gone.

It has been a week since they were gone and, weirdly enough, life still went on. School still went on. Rochelle, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I still had to go to school. Well, actually, Candice did as well. It was weird. Everybody knew that Chad and Brian were missing but the only time anyone had actually seen Chad was when he came up to the school. No one, with the exception of the employees at Burger King and apparently some of the staff at the local library, had ever even seen Brian.

It had also been a week since Mallory Fox, Kyle Smith, Karen Nickel, Sharron Donnelly, Erik Gate, and about fifty or sixty more people had gone missing. It wasn't hard for us to realize a vampire raid, but it was Jasper who told us about the army that was being created. Being changed during the Civil War, he knew what to look for.

"Why in the world is this army here though?" Rochelle asked to the room at wide.

"The question isn't _why _Chelly, but _who_?" Bella stated. It was the first thing she had said in about three or four hours. "_Who _is making this army?"

Alice whimpered. "I wish I knew," she whispered. Somehow, whoever was doing this was able to keep their identity a secret. Whenever she got a vision of something that was going on with the army, she always saw the leader someone else.

Carlisle thinks it is just a coincidence but I agree with Edward when he says a coincidence doesn't happen twice…three times…twenty times…

"You're right Bella, and Alice, don't feel bad. It is in no way, shape, or form your fault," Carlisle said in voice that clearly stated the end of her bitterness.

Alice nodded before jumping up and standing very still. Jasper automatically stood up behind her, placing a protective hand on her shoulder, as Edward began to shut every window up tightly.

"Someone is coming," Alice whispered. "There are five of three of them but two more might show up. The three are not sure if they're following them or not," as Alice spoke, her eyes stayed gazed, looking off into a world none of us could see.

"Can you see the other two? The ones who might be following?" Vince asked.

Alice's brow furrowed as she tried to see but it was clear that her vision was ending.

"No, I can't seem to get a clear view of them. It's almost like they can't seem to get a clear view of themselves," that was weird. I don't think Alice had ever told us that before.

"When will they be here?" Carlisle asked.

"About three minutes," Edward answered before Alice could speak. "I can hear their minds," he explained.

"Well then, I think we better wait for them," Carlisle said.

At that, we all moved toward the door, arranging ourselves so that we looked defensive, but not ready to attack, which was hard considering there are eleven of us. We had settled for a sort of pyramid look.

Carlisle was at the point with Esme standing directly behind him, Jasper, and me beside her, on either side of him. Behind us were Vince, who was on Jasper's right, Candice, who was directly behind Esme, and Edward, who was on my left. The girls made up the last row. Rochelle, standing on Vince's right, Rosalie, standing windowing between Vince and Candice, Alice, windowing between Candice and Edward, and finally Bella, who stood on Edward's left. Oh yeah, so not intimidating right?

We waited for only about a minute before we could see the trees rustling a ways down. Finally, out from the thick brush, came three people, two men and a woman. One person was standing in the front and was obviously the leader. He had dirty blonde hair that was cut short, lying down flat. His head was bent to the ground as raked his hands through his hair. The other man had black hair and two pierces through his lip. It was actually cool but I didn't even want to begin to think how much it must have hurt to find something strong enough to pierce his vampire skin. The girl had black hair too, only she had blonde low lights. They were standing close to each other, but not to close.

There was silence for a moment as the newcomers reacted to seeing us ready to meet them. Finally, the blonde-haired person raised his head. Someone behind me gasped and I heard a fierce growl. I glanced behind me and saw that it was Vince who had growled and Candice who had gasped.

"Giuliani?" Candice whispered.

The blonde man slowly raised his eyes to Candice ad a small gasp escaped his lips as well.

"Well my, my, my! Candisil'la! Wow! It has been a while since we last met hasn't it?" his eyes traveled to her right. "And Vincenzo as well! Oh my, this is like a little reunion isn't it?!" Giuliani's eyes were bright as if he was truly happy to see Candice and Vince.

"Giuliani, what are you doing here?" Vince demanded. Giuliani faked to be hurt be his comment.

"Now Vincenzo, are you saying that you aren't happy to see me?" Giuliani asked.

"He damn well is not! And neither am I!" Candice spat. Giuliani gave her a sinister smile.

"I am sorry to hear that," he replied.

"And I'm sorry to have to see your devilish face again!" Candice retorted. Giuliani only smiled.

__

Edward,

I thought, _what the hell is going on? _Edward's thought back to me was somewhat airy and I knew he was answering to everyone, not just I.__

Giuliani is he one who led them to Volterra, the one responsible for their change.

I internally groaned. This could only be bad news. New vampires in the area sporting the red eyes that meant they drank human blood and the leader happened to be the same person who changed two of our own…yeah, definitely not good.

I felt Jasper stiffen as he got this information from Edward.

"Well," Jasper began, " I would say enough with the pleasantries, but first I must ask, how are you Brandon?" Giuliani, or Brandon, looked at Jasper, only this time, his eyes were not playful as they were with Candice and Vince, but astonished.

"Jasper?" he whispered.

"The one and only," he responded, his voice cool. "Only I haven't changed my name."

Giuliani, or Brandon, looked at him. "You are supposed to be dead."

Jasper grinned, "I am dead."

There was an awkward silence as everyone who didn't know Giuliani/Brandon looked back and forth between them.

"Well," said the girl who came with Giuliani/Brandon, "this is all peachy and everything, but what the hell is going on?" I had almost forgotten she was even here.

Giuliani/Brandon spoke first. "You see, I hold the pleasure of being the reason Candisil'la and Vincenzo are alive, while Jasper here used to be my war buddy."

"The reason we're _alive? _" Vince asked incredulously. "You tricked us in our desperate state. You made us believe your filthy lies and then you doomed us to death! You are the reason we are _dead! _The reason we are alive belongs to Carlisle!"

"Carlisle? Wasn't that the unusual vampire who tried to convince Aro that animal blood was better?" Giuliani/Brandon scoffed.

"Yes, I am he. It is nice seeing you again. I believe the last time we met I was pushing you about thirty feet away." Carlisle spoke with an eerie edge to his voice that I had never heard before.

Giuliani/Brandon looked as if he had been slapped and his eyes blazed for a moment, however, a second later, they were back to normal and his cool composure had come back.

"So it _was _you who had pushed me. Well, it is nice to know after all these years."

"Please, don't change the subject! You were supposed to be my partner! You cowardly, little, pathetic fool! You ran as soon as Maria seemed like she would take over the south," Jasper growled at Giuliani/Brandon.

"Now, I did not technically _run _away from Maria, but more from…the ah…danger? It's all very complicated," Giuliani/Brandon said.

"Oh sure, as soon the news about the Volturi coming escaped you fled."

"Well so would you if the Volturi personally wanted you dead!"

"Why would the Volturi want you dead Giuliani?" Vince asked.

"Because, after Mr. Animal Blood Only here pushed me, I got a tad bit mad and I--_accidentally_--tore the head off of the human secretary then. Her name was Cassandra and Caius apparently had a bit of an attachment to her," he explained.

"So you admit you fled! Left me to face Maria on my own! I had to get away by myself." Jasper said hate dripping in his voice.

"Okay fine! I _fled! _Happy now?" Giuliani/Brandon looked as if he were trying to prevent himself from rolling his eyes.

"Wait--wait stop--Hey! SHUT UP!" everyone's eyes turned to the voice who had spoken.

Bella was sanding still looking at the situation, confusion on her face.

"I have a question," she asked Giuliani/Brandon.

"Yes?"

"How exactly did you hid from the Volturi? Couldn't they find you in a second?" Giuliani/Brandon grinned up at her, but as soon as he opened his mouth to respond, somewhere far off, we all heard the distinct rustle of bushes being sped past…by foot.

"Are you expecting more visitors?" Giuliani/Brandon asked. Carlisle frowned.

"No, but I think you are" Giuliani/Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"I think your right," he whispered, more to himself rather than Carlisle. "We must be off then," Giuliani/Brandon continued, "but I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other soon…very soon."

"If that's so, I might as well kill you now, that way you won't have to worry about it until the next time we meet." Jasper growled.

"Very touching Jasper, however, before I leave, I need to tell you why we came, and why we are building, as I am sure you have guessed, an army. You see, one of yours, about five years ago, attacked one of mine. You have until twilight tomorrow evening to bring her to us; otherwise, you all will be slaughtered. I give you that much time so that you may create a plan if you want to 'defeat me'. Good luck with that by the way," he scoffed.

"None of us have ever even met you besides the here that you know!" Esme said, appalled at the reason.

"Well now, that is untrue. She there should know," he lifted his finger to point at someone behind me. Before I had even finished following his gaze, I felt Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme put a hand on me. Then I knew. I followed his finger to see him pointing directly at Rosalie. My Rosie.

"Why you son of a bitch!" I jumped, but the eight pair of hands on me held me back firmly.

Giuliani/Brandon felt the need to smirk. "Yes, sorry about the inconvenience,--" we heard the running footsteps getting closer; Giuliani/Brandon seemed to be panicking. "Yes well, you heard me, twilight, tomorrow. Goodbye then and the three of them were off.

It took me a minute to calm down but when I did, I immediately walked up to Rose and held her in my arms. I would never let her go.

"Rosalie? Rose honey? What was he talking about?" Rosie peeked her beautiful face from me and out to the family who were now surrounding us. When she spoke it was the first time I had ever heard her unsure about something.

"I have no idea." the look on Jasper and Edward's face said it all…she was telling the truth. These vampires want to kill my whole world, and we have no idea why.

**Haha, so this is a tad bit late...what else is new? Lol, anywho, I hoped you liked it. I had fun with this chapter. Btw, when I said that I was done with this story, I didn't mean that I was quitting it. The way I feel about this story is probably the way parents feel about their oldest graduating. They say they can't wait til they are out of the house, but really, they are dreading the day. I love this story, it's my baby! I say that I'm ready for it to be over, but really I'm just sad that it's almost over. I know, I'm a loser :)!**

**p.s: sorry about any mistakes, I decided to just post this instead of giving it to my beta. lol...Hey gurl! :)**

**Well, you know what to do...REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I took forever days but PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!: this chapter _might_ (and by "might" I mean most likey) get confusing because there are a lot of added characters. Please stay in there and try to follow because this will only make the story that much more interessting next chapter. Oh and btw, next chapter is the last chapter...but who knows, depending on the reviews I get, there might be an epilouge. ;**

**This chapter is dedicated to my most awesomeness beta because we have new amazing 16-ness powers! lol Intoxicated By His Presence, you rock!!**

**Ch 25!**

Bella's POV

"Alright then…no…yes…of course…no…we're ready," Esme, snapped her phone closed and sat on the couch. "Carlisle says that they can already hear them coming. He said in about three minutes they will be able to see them…but their not waiting that long. They will be by here soon and he said to be ready. We are meeting them halfway so that he can put us in our positions. He'll call us when we need to leave."

I still could not believe that we were actually doing this. I mean, a war is a big thing! I looked around the room. Everyone seemed completely at ease considering we were about to fight for our lives. Even Esme and Candice were still smiling…everyone…so at ease. I envied them and their ability to be so carefree at the situation.

Of course, they told me there was really no need to worry. Carlisle had made a few (and by a few, I mean one) phone calls and in ten minutes had the Volturi on our side. Well, those who Aro could "bare to spare" as he had put it. I wasn't really sure who Aro or the Volturi were but, as Edward put it, they were the closest thing vampires had to royalty. Usually when this sort of thing happened they would just come and wipe out every vampire in the area but since Aro knew Carlisle he was giving us a break. Actually, from the phone call Alice made to some coven in Alaska, the one Rochelle made to Toronto, and the one Vince made to Oregon, all together, we went from eight to twenty-three.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and a few other people from the covens had gone out to see when our opponents were going to start coming.

"Hey Bella, you all right?" The girl named Clare asked me. She was from the coven Vince called. There were three of them; Kyle, Sam, and Clare. They were nice enough…but their eyes were red. Obviously, they were human drinkers.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. "As good as it's going to get anyway."

She gave me a kind smile that made her look all the more beautiful. She reminded me of Alice with her small features but they were complete opposites. Where Alice was confident and in your face, Clare was sort of shy and kept mostly to herself. I knew that if we had met under any other circumstances she would not have been so open. Also, the long length of her hair kept them different. After that, the differences pretty much stopped. Both had jet-black hair and that unexplainable charm to where you just could not _not_ like them.

"Don't worry so much. Alice said that most of the newborns have already killed themselves. There'll hardly be anything for us to do." I looked at her and gave her a gratified smile.

"Thanks, you're right. I should calm down I guess," she nodded, patted my arm and walked over to her brother, Sam, in the kitchen. They looked exactly the same only he was taller, much taller, and his hair was cropped short.

I glanced to my left and looked at Rosalie on the couch. I decided that I had to be overreacting if even Rosalie was not worried. I had thought she was faking braveness but Jasper had called her out on it the other day.

"Rose, something is seriously wrong with you," he had said. "Through this entire ordeal I've only felt you being afraid _once_! How can you be so calm?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged and replied, "Why should I be afraid? Being afraid will only take me away from thinking about what is really important."

"And what," Emmett had cut in, obviously pissed at her response. "Can be more important than worrying about your life?"

Rosalie had looked up at him from her seat on the couch to where he was sitting next to her. "Saving all of your lives. And killing these bastards."

She had got up then and walked up stairs to her room.

None of us questioned her again.

Now, two days later, I realized that yes, I was overreacting. Jasper, who has been through this type of thing before, had given us great training to overpowering the newborns. I guess the only thing that was making me feel as crappy as I did was the fact that I knew I would not be much of an asset to the fight.

It was that weird thing with my power again. There was no way that I would be able to freeze anything during the fight. It would be too stressful and I wouldn't have enough time to get myself together. I would just be another normal vampire. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey Bella, walk around the backyard with me?" Jackie asked me. She was from the coven Rochelle called. They had showed up second only being in Canada.

I nodded. We stayed close so that when Esme called we would be ready to leave.

"Bella?" Jackie asked me.

"Yes?" I looked into her deep, ruby-red eyes. Her small features were noticeably Asian with her slightly slanted eyes and high cheekbones. Her hair was an extremely dark brown and was flat against her face. Even though she was as small as Alice was, she was intimidating with her looks and her presence and it was no wonder how she led a coven of four boys.

"I know you're worried about your powers failing you, but I think I know a way to help you."

"Really?" I asked her, totally surprised and excited at the thought.

"Well yes…Bella have you ever tried to freeze single items?" she asked me. Her piercing red gaze starting to hurt my eyes.

"Uhh…well…what do you mean?" I asked her.

She sighed and scratched her head. "Let's say, have you ever just froze one person at a time while things are going on? Like say you and your family are sitting in the family room and you freeze Jasper but no one else?"

I thought back to all the times when I froze time. I looked down at Jackie, her eyes still peering into my soul. "No, I don't think I have actually."

Jackie nodded her head as if she understood. "I get it. You see, I think that you have been focusing so much on freezing time that you never even stopped to see if you can freeze a moment."

The way she said it made me feel stupid. It should have been obvious that I should be able to freeze a certain thing at one time.

"What does this matter though?" I asked her. She raised one thin eyebrow at me.

"Are you serious? Bella, if you can freeze one person at a time then that means you can help out tremendously in the fight! Bella don't you think that freezing one person at a time would be a lot easier than freezing a hundred plus at one time?" Oh my God, She was so right.

"But," I started. "I don't even know if I can do that." She gave me one of those looks that plainly said, "Are you serious?"

"Riley!" she called. "Come out here a second!" Two seconds later Riley was dutifully at her side.

Riley was a natural ginger and it was easy to imagine his face full of freckles as it must have been when he was human.

"Yeah Jackie? Hey Bella!" he greeted us. I smiled weakly at him, my attention on Jackie.

"Riley," Jackie began, "I want you to run around the backyard."

"Excuse me?" he said looking at her and me questioningly.

"Riley, this is serious. Come on now…run!" Riley shook his head but obliged.

"Now Bella," Jackie spoke quietly. "I want you to freeze Riley. Don't go over board because we are waiting on that call from Carlisle remember? Just take it easy." I faded out her voice as I studied my task at hand.

Riley was moving around the garden fast. I freaked out for a second thinking this was stupid but I regained my composure.

"Come on! How long do I have to do this? I'm bored! Can't we do th--" Riley's voice was cut off. I looked to my right and saw that he was frozen in place. Only a toe on the ground as he was in mid run.

"Bella you did it!" Jackie yelled.

"Bella did what?" Rosalie asked. Everyone was gathering around the patio door to see what I had accomplished.

"Hey, what's wrong with Riley?" Kent asked, who another of the four boys in Jackie's coven.

He moved his shoulder length dirty blonde hair from his face as he studied his friend.

I beamed at the group in front of me. "I did _this_!" With that, I focused on the first thing I heard in the woods behind our backyard.

"Uhh," Sam began, "did we miss it?"

I held up one finger and then turned around to walk into the woods. I paused near a tree and bent down…

When I got back to the group, they all gasped.

"Bella! When did you learn how to do that?" Esme asked.

I looked down at the frozen squirrel in my hand. "Jackie helped me. But look! Now I can be more of a help in the fight!" Everyone nodded absent-mindedly.

I felt good. I did not feel like a loser or failure anymore. I would be able to use my power as good as the next person.

"Okay," Esme's voice broke me out from my thoughts. She snapped her phone shut. "It's time. Let's go. Bella unfreeze Riley."

I closed my eyes for a split second and Riley was back.

"What happened?" he asked as he picked himself off the ground. He had fallen over when he unfroze.

"It's time to fight," Jackie said.

Riley got up fast. "Well then, let's get going."

* * *

When we reached the small break in the woods where we agreed to meet up, it only confirmed my earlier feelings. I was definitely the only one worried.

"All right! So, should we have like, a battle plan?!" Emmett asked jubilantly.

"Uhh," began Kyle, another one from the coven Vince called. "Isn't the plan…'kill, kill, and kill some more!'?!"

"Yeah it is!" Emmett and Kyle shared a rather loud, energetic high-five.

It seemed Emmett had finally met his twin.

"Wow," Tanya whispered. Finally meeting the mysterious Tanya coven was slightly weird…and awkward for that matter.

As soon Giuliani/Brandon had left our house yesterday, we spent one minute trying to figure out what he wanted with Rose, and another hour looking for them. It was weird their scent had seemed to vanish completely. We got back to the house and immediately started the phone calls to the other covens. Vince's coven was closest (only a few states away) and was able to be here the next morning at around two. Jackie and her four boys showed up an hour later.

When Giuliani/Brandon had told us "tomorrow at twilight", we took that to mean that we were going to actually fight at that time…turns out he only wanted an answer to if we were going to fight or give up Rosalie.

He was playing it smart. He had stayed quite a few miles away, yelling at us for our answer. Edward said that Giuliani/Brandon was in fact ready to fight but his army was not. Emmett was ready to just run over there but Edward and Alice both reminded us all of their army. They had killed off a lot of their own but a hundred versus eight did not sound nearly as good as a hundred versus twenty-three.

The other two covens showed last night and today. Tanya's coven at around five-thirty later that night while Jane, Marcus, and Alex showed up at around three-thirty this morning.

Tanya had been nothing short of nice since she showed but I couldn't help my natural hatred for her. Maybe it was because she was just too nice. Or maybe it was the fact that she felt the need to touch Edward at any moment that she could. A rub on the shoulder here, a pat on the back there. It was only because Jasper sent me a wave of extreme calm that she was still alive. I was about to kill her myself when she squeezed Edward's thigh.

According to Edward, nothing ever "serious" happened between them, but for the last ten and a half hours since she's been here all she's said is; "Oh Eddie do you remember when.." this and "Wow! Eddie wasn't that fun when…" that. Stupid, pretty, nice, sluttish bitch. And the three other girls, Jade, Laura, and Tia, were not much better. All of them seemed to be encouraging her to go ahead with it. Let's just say I would not be too upset if we lost a few people during this fight, especially if those few had names that sounded like fade, Maura, Leah, or…Tanya.

"All right guys, now is not the time to go out there unprepared. Remember Jasper's training," Carlisle began, bringing me back to reality. Jane cleared her throat. Carlisle sighed. "And Jane, Alex, and Marcus'."

They hadn't really been that much help. Basically told us everything Jasper already had but they honestly felt like if we survived it would be because of them. They couldn't even give us any information on Giuliani/ Brandon since they were not a part of the Volturi when he was.

Jasper only rolled his eyes at them before saying, "Emmett's right though. We should have at least some type of plan."

"Maybe," Jade began, her voice almost as velvety as Edward's. "We should split up or something. Like go in groups and surround the area?"

"That is not a half bad idea," Sam agreed. He seemed to be taken with her as soon as they had showed up.

Unfortunately, so did Oliver, another one of Jackie's boys. "Yeah, sounds really good actually. Good thinking Jade!" Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"No," Jane cut in. "That's an amateur mistake. The newborns will most likely already be spread out and expecting you to ambush them."

"She's right, if there was a way to pick them off silently, that would be different," Jasper agreed.

It was quiet as someone, anyone, tried to think of a better plan. No such luck. And then…

"Bella! Bella can get them silently!" Jackie said. I looked at her and then felt my eyes grow big.

"Oh yeah! Carlisle watch!" I swept my eyes around the group in front of me and quickly picked one as my guinea pig. "Done!" I said.

"Umm," Carlisle said, trying to be polite. "Done what exactly?" I smiled and walked over to Tanya. Then I pushed her. She stayed still. She didn't even blink.

"Bella is she…" Carlisle began.

"Yep. She's frozen! It took less than a second and I feel fine." Edward gave me a dazzling smile.

"Way to go Bella!" he exclaimed. Carlisle seemed impressed too.

"Bella," he began. "How long do you think you can do that until it will start to wear you down?"

That sure did stop my happy train. Flipping crap, I hadn't even thought of that prospect.

"Uhh. I'm not really sure," I finally admitted.

"Well it doesn't really matter. As long as we can keep you out of the fight and away from the heavy danger--"

"Wait Carlisle. There is no way I'm going to hide out. I want to fight. I won't be able to sit and do nothing."

"Well," Seth (yet another one of Jackie's boys) began, "you won't be doing 'nothing'. You'll be giving us all less to fight--"

"Listen I don't care! You all want me to sit out and play safe while you all get to risk your lives? No way!"

"She's right. You can't expect her to stay out of the danger when her family will all be out there." I didn't really know Kent but at that moment, I loved him.

"What if she stays out for ten minutes?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah," Laura agreed. "It took her a second to take out Tanya. It should give her plenty of time to take out a bunch."

It was quiet again as everyone thought about this. I personally still did not want o be hidden that long bit I knew it was rational.

"Well, it seems like we have some sort of plan. Is that it though?" Candice asked.

"I guess so," Riley added.

"So, we just…go at it then?" Clare asked.

"Looks like it huh?" Rochelle said gravely.

I took advantage of the time to unfreeze Tanya.

"What happened?" Tanya asked. "What did you do?" she asked me. I shrugged because at that moment Emmett decided to make himself known.

"Well then, let's go at it!" Emmett said. Everyone shook their head but we began our run to the spot where we planned on fighting.

We wanted to keep it as far as possible from the town. It was a Sunday so many humans might be out and about, but it was also extremely cloudy.

Alice said that the town would be hit by the storm but where we would be it would only be a slightly hard rain.

I, personally, stilled seemed to be the only person who cared about why we were even having this war. Yes, I knew because the guy wanted Rosalie dead, but that was it. Why did he want Rosalie dead? He said she had attacked one of his… she had no idea who he was. Edward and Jasper confirmed that. What did he say?

_"You see, one of yours, about five years ago, attacked one of mine…"_

I flashed back to five years ago. What had happened five years ago? Let's see, Emmett attacked a human, which was devastating but handled. Mostly all a remembered was building up my resistance to human blood. Which I guess means that five years ago Emmett and I were changed.

I hadn't thought about our change in years until Chad showed up. It was still crazy for me to think of. I mean, there we were just hanging in New York, and then, bam! It happened. I still remembered his name, Blake. His fault I lost my entire life, yet his fault for giving me my new one. I smirked when I remembered that it was Rosalie who saved us. Then calling Edward, who turned out to be the love--

Oh. My. _God!_

"Stop!" I yelled.

Instantly I realized that this was a stupid idea. Someone crashed into me from behind hard, which made me fall over and, in a panicked moment, I had grabbed whoever was next to me in order to steady myself bringing them down with me.

"Wow Bells. See, I thought that you had lost your clumsiness when we changed. I guess not," Emmett laughed.

"Shut it Emmett! This is serious. And whoever is on me can you please get off!" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," it was Marcus.

I looked to my right and saw that I had brought down Tia.

"Sorry," told her.

"Don't mention it," she replied.

"Okay Bella, what's going in?" Carlisle asked. I took a deep breath.

It was hard to concentrate when Alice was staring at me with horror struck eyes. I glanced at Edward who was in front f me. He looked irritated which meant that Alice was blocking her mind. _Good job Alice _a commended her silently.

"I know why that Giuliani or Brandon guy is after Rosalie," I said in a rush.

Rosalie stepped out from around Emmett so that I could see her more clearly. "What?" she asked amazed. "I thought he was just using me as an excuse?"

I shook my head before looking sadly over at Emmett. I now directed my words to him. "It's our fault Emm. Do you remember the night we were changed?" All eyes were on me now. And Emmett.

I watched as Emmett slowly nodded. "Yeah but…what's that got to do with Rose?"

I gulped. "Are you telling me you don't remember who saved us?" I stopped then as realization hit him. And hit him hard at that.

"No!" he roared. "No! That cannot be what this is about! She saved us for Christ's sake! That guy cannot still be pissed at that?"

"Wait," Rosalie said. "Are you telling me that the guy I saved you two from is the guy that Brandon, or whatever his name is, said I attacked?" she was looking directly at me now.

"Yes," I told her.

Rose took a deep breath. "Well then, that changes everything," she said.

Esme gave her a quizzical look. "Does it?" she asked her.

"Well of course it does!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Babe," Emmett said hesitantly. "What are you talking about?"

Rose seemed to give everybody an incredulous look. "Really? Are you all that dense? Think about it. I scared off that Blake guy in no time! How good do you think their army is if he's the one helping to put them together?"

I guess, in some weird, twisted way, I understood Rosalie. She was right. From what she told us about her fight (I was too busy slipping in and out of consciousness to really recall anything) the guy seemed like a pretty big sissy. However, it did not seem to make anyone feel better about the predicament we were in other than Rose.

"Well," Tia began, moving her short, curly brown hair from her face. "I think that this just put us in a worse place than we already were."

"What makes you say that?" Marcus asked.

"Because now we know that this Blake guy's leader will do anything to prove a point," Edward said.

"Exactly," Tia agreed.

"Okay, new plan," Jasper said.

"Thank God," Alice whispered.

"We do an ambush. Who cares if their prepared? We'll be prepared too," Jasper concluded.

"Spoken like a man!" Kyle said slapping Jasper on the back.

"We know this guy is up to win and prove a point at any cost. And, well, _I_ know for a fact that he'll do anything to win. We'll have to go at him head on and show who's really the best," Jasper continued.

"Good plan my brother!" Emmett said while pounding Jasper's fist with his own.

"So what you're saying is that instead of a crazy psycho who wants to kill us with his army, we have a crazy psycho who will stop at no means to get what he wants who wants to kill us with his army?" Rochelle asked, seeming highly intrigued.

Everyone looked at her with a confused look on their face. "Despite the complicity of your question," Alex, the other one who came with Jane, began, "the answer is yes."

"Well, okay then," she said.

It was quiet for a moment.

"So, are we ready here?" Vince asked.

"Yeah Bella, no more epiphanies?" Emmett asked in an "I'm trying to kid around but I'm still really stressed" kind of voice.

"Yeah--I mean no. No more epiphanies," I agreed.

Carlisle gave me one more look over before nodding his head.

"All right," he said. "Let's get this over with."

We all started to run again but this time I could see Rosalie just ahead of me…Emmett had her hand.

**All righty then! One more chapter to go! So, would you guys lke an excuse? How about i was enjoying my summer before I had to start working? Or, I'm too busy being in love with my sexy as poop boyfriend that I, in fact, _have _been ignoring my duties as your writer? Either way, just know that I am very--no, _extremely_ sorry! :D**

**Remember what I said about the epilouge! Review and you'll get it! And trust me...you will definately want it!**

**REVIEW!! **


	26. Chapter 26

**So this _is _the last chapter (epilogue excluded) and I must say that i am sad to let it go. it was amazing writing this story and I've gotten a lot of fabulous reviews! It was my first FF and i am very proud of how it came out. Thanks to all those who told me i was one of the best writers on Fanfic because i totally appreciate it (even if i _do _think you're off your rocker!)!! I really must say thank you though, to my amazing beta and twin 4life, Intoxicated By His Presence! You're flipping amazing and i am forever in your debt!!**

**By the way, now that Breaking Dawn has come out my story obviously has some major errors, lol! But I finished my chapter before BD came out (you can thank my forgetful (yet amazing) beta for me just now posting it) so i win!! lol**

**So, without further ado...**

**Ch 26!**

Third Person POV

_6:oo p.m.  
_

_The group traveled their way to the end, finally reaching the break where they planned to trap in the newborns and their so-called "leaders". They split up in groups and headed off in different directions so that their ambush would go smoothly. Today all of them were in a fight for their lives. They were pretty sure things would go over smoothly…but you can't always be right…_

Carlisle's POV

We were quiet as we waited for even the slightest sound. I was leading one of the two groups of seven. The other six with me were Rochelle, Candice, Sam, Clare, Tanya, and Tia. We were already in our positions. Some were in the trees, some hiding in bushes. We were surrounding the area where the newborns were sure to come out. It was quiet as we waited. Too quiet actually. They should already be here. Unless…the prey became the predators…

Bella's POV

I was safely in the trees on a hill. The area we were fighting seemed to be a small valley. Nothing was moving. And then, everything was moving. They came from over the hill across the small clearing. They were running fiercely and then on the right side at least eight of them went down. They didn't seem to notice. They kept running as if nothing happened. Then, on the left, about six or seven more went down. We were doing pretty good so far. I saw two large newborns and focused my attention on them. Instantly, they were frozen. The others just moved around them.

Edward's group with Jade, Vince, Kyle, Alice, Laura, and Kent, were all waiting in the middle of the clearing to take newborns head-on. It was not a plan I wanted but in happened nonetheless. Jane, Riley, Seth, Rosalie, Jasper, and Oliver were picking them off from the back. Emmett, Esme, Alec, Marcus, and Jackie were actually running with the newborns and taking them down that way.

I noticed all of this within about twenty seconds. I continued to freeze the biggest ones I saw but after about ten I started to really feel the weight of it pulling me. I knew I could still freeze a couple more but I was focusing to much on the fight. Emmett was now taking on about three at one time while Alice danced around two herself. Clare had two, Esme, one very big girl, Tanya and Sam handling three, Kyle practically playing around with three. It was crazy. I was busy looking for Giuliani/Brandon or one of his two goonies. So far no luck. Then, it happened.  
Edward had just ripped some newborn apart when three big ones came after him. Of course, since I'm Bella, I panicked. I tried to freeze at least one of them but I couldn't. I jumped down out of my tree and rushed over to Edward who was handling it as best as he could. I ran right past Rochelle and her two she was taking, punching one of them for her one the way. I kicked the one on top of Oliver off and kept running. Finally, I jumped on the back of one of the big ones that was pounding on my Edward and twisted his neck with a deafening crack. Then I jumped off of him and ripped his arm out of his socket. I ripped him to shreds and then turned around to see that Edward done the same with the other two.

We stopped and looked at each other.

"Shouldn't you be in hiding?" He asked.

"Well, you were in trouble and…" my excuse faltered as he gave me a skeptical look.

"Well, thanks Bella," he said. I beamed at him and watched as his eyes quickly flashed over my shoulder. "Duck," he said calmly. I obediently did as he told and then watched as he easily ripped the guy apart.

I would have finished talking to him but I didn't have time as two crazy looking women came flying toward me.

"It's time to party," I murmured to myself. Then, I struck one of them down.

_7:10 p.m._

Emmett's POV

I'm not sure how long we were fighting but if I was to guess, maybe an hour. And still, the newborns seemed to be the same amount. Well, maybe I was over exaggerating a little, but still the had at least thirty or so left. It would have been fine if we still had our twenty-six…but that was not the case. Marcus, Sam, Tia, Laura, Jane, Seth, Oliver, and Jackie were all down. It was hard but we all had to keep fighting. Actually, when Jackie went down, it seemed to make Kent, and Riley only the more fiercer in their fighting. So, we were down too eighteen. We were winning though. Well, we were in any case. That's when they came out.

It was Giuliani/Brandon along with five others. I could see the girl he was with before and the tall guy too, but the other three were a mystery to me. Two of them were on one side of them and one was one his other side. The other two stood behind him out of sight.

As soon as he stepped out, the rest of the newborns fled to him. Rochelle, Kyle, Jade and Tanya were ready to run after them but Carlisle gave a commanding, "No," and they backed off. We all gathered on either side of Carlisle, eight on one side, nine on the other side. Giuliani/Brandon walked up until we were about a mere hundred yards apart.

"Well Carlisle, I am very sorry to know that you have caused s to go to the measures." Giuliani/ Brandon said.

"Actually Giuliani, or Brandon--"

"It's Zack these days" Giuli--or Zack said

"Okay then Zack. Well, anyway I do believe that this is your fault. You are too stuck on your own pride to see that this is completely barbaric," Carlisle could even sound smart when he was insulting someone.

"Well now I do not see how it is barbaric parse but maybe a little overdramatic, yes,"

"A little over-dramatic? A little! Are you fucking kidding me? You want wife dead over bullshit!" I yelled at Zack.

"It's not…err… 'Bullshit' to my friend here," Zack waved a hand toward the guy next to him. Someone I never thought I would see again…Blake.

"You!" I spat at Blake.

"Me," he said simply.

I started toward him but Edward held me back.

"You really are very pathetic," came Bella's voice from somewhere on the other side of Carlisle. "I mean, this whole thing happened five years ago. Isn't it about time you got over it?"

"Yeah, and to bring innocent people into this. Really, get a life why don't you? Now, we'll have to kill you and them," Rosalie said from my right.

"Oh, so you really want to kill us?" Blake asked.

"Uh, let me think about that, YES!" Rochelle yelled. She seemed to be getting irritated with the small talk. Well that makes two of us.

"You hear that Demetri?" Blake asked the guy next to him it was the same guy who came with Zack that day at or house.

"Oh yeah, I think I did. It seems they want to kill us. Can you believe that Kayla?" Demetri asked the hott girl who had also came that day.

"Hmm, well I don't think they really understand what their saying D," she told him.

"Oh we know what we're saying!" Tanya yelled.

"Yeah. If you have something you want to say, spit it out already!" Riley yelled.

"Well then," Zack began, "it seems we have a couple of people you would like to meet."  
Brian and Chad stepped out from behind Zack.

"What the hell is this!" I yelled.

"What have you done?" Bella uttered.

"Why, exactly what it looks like! I have changed your childhood friends into vampires! Exciting huh?" Zack said as if he just announced we won a million dollars.

"You asshole!" I yelled. This time Rosalie and Edward held me back.

"Actually, I didn't change them. Kayla and Blake were rather thirsty so I let them have the pleasure."

"Son of--"

"Wow," it was Brian who spoke. "You know, I thought Chad was crazy when he was talking about you and Bella," his eyes flickered to her as he said her name, "still being alive. I guess I was wrong."

"Oh my God. Brian, Chad, we never wanted this to happen," Bella chocked out. If it was possible she probably would have been crying.

"See, I told you," Chad said.

"Chad, Brian, why are you doing this? You don't have to fight with them," I told them.

Brian's eyes narrowed at me. "We have our reasons. Well, I definitely have mine in any case."

"What? What are you talking about? And especially now! How can you still want to fight when it's us you're fighting? I mean I understand you might not have known who you were fighting before. And, I don't know, maybe you wanted to fight because you felt all of the power you had but, now, it should be different. Right?" Bella asked desperately.

"Wrong. You see, it's you're fault we're like this," Chad said.

"Our fault? How is it our fault? If you wouldn't have called Lucy and old her everything, you might still be alive! At least Brian would be!" I yelled.

"Well if you and Bella hadn't ran off and got yourselves killed, none of this would be happening," he retorted.

"Hey you jerk off!" Bella yelled. "It's not like we woke up and decided 'Hey, let's go get hunted and killed!'"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Whatever you did to Blake here, he's pissed and now, when you die this time, you'll stay dead. What did you do to him Bella? Break his heart too?"

"Fuck you dickhead!" She yelled.

"Nice one Bella!" Riley said under his breath.

"Alright, enough talk. I think it's time we finally settle this," Zack said.

"You know Zack, that might be the first intelligent thing you've said since you got hear," Jasper growled.

"Oh yeah. Let's get this done," I sprinted then, straight for Chad.

This time, no one held me back.

And so, the fight restarted. I was almost to Chad but was stopped short when two newborns got to me first. I finished them easily, and by the time I had threw aside the last arm into the pile of body parts, Chad was fighting Tanya and Clare. He was getting the better of them. I paused for a second to look around. Carlisle was busy with three newborns, Alec two, Kyle had one really big one. Where's Bella? I thought desperately. I turned once and saw she was handling Brian. I was just about to help her when I caught Rosalie fighting Blake. She was winning.

"That's my girl," I said to myself.

I finished fishing through the crowd, in search of Chad. Then, I heard a deathly cry. I swear, I think everyone turned around to see what had happened. It was Alice. She had just finished ripping the dude, Demetri, apart.

"You bitch!" The chick named Kayla yelled. She threw Candice, who she was fighting, aside and ran over to Alice.  
None of us were worried. Alice never lost. The fighting began again. And this time I saw Chad. He was fighting Bella with Brian. I ran over and pulled Chad off of her and punched Brian in the face. Brian and Chad stood facing us, side by side. Bella and I mimicked their stance.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked. I felt bad for her because she felt bad for them. I was over words.

"Bella, sweetheart. You just don't understand. Some things are worth more than friendship. I figured that out the day Lucy called me and asked to come and check on Chad. I could have cared less about Chad at that point," Brian told her. "I was going to propose to her. Propose! and because of this fucking bullshit I am now, essentially, dead! I'm dead! How can I marry her if all I will want to do is kill her?"

"Oh my God, Chad. Listen, no one wishes you weren't in this situation more than us. Trust me! We've been like this for five years! Look at us! I'm still seventeen! I never finished high school as a human! You think I want you to live the rest of your life like this?" She said, trying hard to make him understand.

"She's right Brian. Dude, I swear to God If I knew this was going to happen then we wouldn't have ever even come to this town. Listen dude, come on. This isn't you. It's not us you're mad at. Even if this guy is mad at us, he changed you. he ruined your life. Not us man. Not us." I held my hand out to him. He stared at it for a moment before grabbing it and walking to stand next to me. I clapped him on the back.

"No! Brian Zack said they would say that!" Chad yelled.

"Dude, no. Emmet's right. We need to see who our real enemies are bro. but I can tell you one thing; it isn't

Emmett and it isn't Bella," Brian told him.

Chad looked like he was about to break. I looked down at the ground.

"Alright," he said looking up.

"That's my boy Chad!" I said, holding my hand out to him as I had done with Brian.

"No I think you've misunderstood me, " he said stepping back from my hand. "I meant, 'Alright, it seems I have to kill all three of you,'" and he lunged at me.

It wasn't very hard to defeat him and as I ripped off his head and threw on the ground I whispered, "Sorry bro. but your ass was crazy."

Bella and Brian were already off. We were winning again. Not many newborns were left. Of course I could see more of us were down too but I didn't have time to do a body count.

I had just noticed that Alice wasn't fighting Kayla anymore. In fact I couldn't find Alice anywhere. I cringed but I searched for Rosalie. If she had already finished Blake then that meant only Zack was left. But I couldn't find her. I turned around in every direction but I still couldn't find her. Bella was handling a newborn and Brian was fighting another. Edward had one and Vince had two. But where the hell was Rose? And then I saw it. A streak of blonde hair.

I turned to see Rosalie…flying? No…she being…carried?! I looked harder and saw it was Zack. He had her held over his shoulder but why she wasn't moving or why she hadn't yelled was beyond me. And then I saw Kayla and remembered what she could do. She must have had Rosalie in a mind hold like she did to us that day at the house.

"Shit," I whispered to myself. "Rosalie." I was off then, running as fast as I could toward them. "ROSALIE!!" I yelled. She didn't even look up at me though I was sure it was because of Kayla rather than Rose deciding she didn't want to see me. "Rose!!" I yelled again.

I was far behind but if I kept running I doubted that they would be able to get away from my view. I kept running and I wasn't paying attention to anything. A fatal mistake.

From nowhere it seemed, some random newborn threw on me, grabbing on to my legs which brought me down. I fell to the ground with a hard thump. I turned to see it was some guy who grabbed me. I took him by the collar while I stood up and punched his gut with my other hand. Then I kicked him back about twenty feet. I I turned back around to finish following Zack, Kayla, and Rosalie but, with dismay, saw that they were almost over the hill. I needed to catch up now or risk losing them in the trees. I put on an extra burst of speed and was thinking I would catch back up when Kayla turned around and started running backwards.

For the second time I was stopped in my tracks and fell face first onto the ground but this time it wasn't because someone had grabbed me. Kayla had put somehow made me immobile. I now remembered that first day we met Zack back at the house. When they left we had all been in some type of hold like this. It wasn't like Bella when she froze time because I was fully aware of my surroundings. I could hear, see, smell, and feel. Kayla just…immobilized me. I couldn't even talk but I did feel someone running past me. I caught the scent.  
Yeah Emmett, it's me Edward thought to me. I'll catch that son of a bitch. Don't wo--

His thought was caught off and a second later I felt something the ground vibrating as something hard hit it.  
Damn it, she got me! Edward thought to me. Don't sweat it. I'm pretty sure this will only hold until she gets to a certain distance away from us. I thought back. He didn't respond but I knew he was waiting, like me, until we felt the hold lift. Then, we would be off.

Maybe two minutes later it was gone. I jumped up and started running towards the hill. Edward was with me a second later and as we ran into the forest past the hill something in me knew it was too late. That day back at the house, when we tried to find a scent, there was none. Just like when Brian and Chad disappeared, nothing.  
Don't worry Emmett, we'll find her. But even in his thoughts, Edward seemed unsure. I pushed on into the forest. I had to find Rosalie…I had to…

_12:15 a.m._

Bella's POV

We were all still sitting in the clearing when they came back over the hill. They had been searching for Rosalie for maybe two hours. Esme suggested about thirty minutes after they'd gone that we go and help tem search, but Carlisle said that it would be pointless. Alice wont even told us all she's seen of Rosalie's future is blackness. But not like it was dark…as if she wouldn't exist. She wont even tell us what she see's Zack doing, but she does see Kayla dead…but that won't be for a couple of years.

When they came over the hill, everyone stood up. We knew when we saw it was only two of them coming over that hill however, that Rosalie was still M.I.A.

They stopped about thirty feet away form us but I knew it was because Emmett couldn't go any farther. I started towards them.

"Bella wait…" Riley began. But I didn't say anything else so I knew I should go on.

Edward was standing next to Emmett with a hand on his shoulder. I knew he didn't know what to say. He looked at me helplessly and I gently smiled at him and nodded my head towards the group to let him know I wanted him to leave us alone. When he passed me he gave my hand a squeeze for good luck. I kept going. When I was standing in front of Emmett I almost lost myself. He was so torn, so heartbroken. I had never seen him like this. It was always me with the problems. I was the one who broke down when mom died. Or when we made the move from Arizona to Washington. It was Emmett who always pulled me to him and held me as I cried.

I slowly reached out to my brother and placed a hand on his arm. He looked up at me. I've seen his eyes many different colors. Brown when we were human, red when we were newborns, and honey-caramel color when he was fully fed, and black when he desperately needed to feed. But right now, his eyes looked…blank. There was no recognition when he looked at me. The only thing I saw, was hurt. I gripped his arm and pulled him to me. He we feel to our knees as he dry sobbed on my shoulder. And as he held me so close and so tight I knew that I was returning so many favors in one.

It was maybe an hour or so later when Carlisle broke the silence. He came to squat next to us and said in a gentle voice,

"We're heading home now. The field will be pretty burned in a second." I looked up from Emmett's hair and saw that the piles of newborns were already set afire. Emmett rose his head and slowly stood up. I stood up with him and we headed home with Carlisle. Emmett held my hand tightly the entire way.  
Inside the hose I realized just how many we had lost. In the middle of the fight when Zack and the others showed up, we had already lost eight. Now, as we all seated ourselves in the front room. I noticed we were missing four more. Twelve of twenty-six gone. It was quiet as we sat in the room. We had won, but it was so obvious how much we lost.

Once again, it was Carlisle who broke the silence.

"I want to thank you all for coming. It was very brave of you and I know we all have…sacrificed…a lot. May we please take a moment to remember all of those brave, brilliant, and fearless vampires. Sam, Clare, Tia, Laura, Jane, Marcus, Seth, Oliver, Jackie, Kent, Vincenzo and Candisil'la Chace, and…" he paused for a second. "And, Rosalie Hale. They will never be forgotten and we will always love them." He bowed his head, as did everyone else, as we gave them our respect.

Emmett stood up after a second. "I'll be in our--" he stopped himself. "I mean in my room." he slowly walked up the stairs. We all waited until we heard his bedroom door quietly close.

I looked around the room and realized that Emmett was far from being the only one mourning. Rochelle had lost her parents. The ones who saved her life. Carlisle lost his best friends. As did Esme for that matter. Riley and Kyle lost their entire coven. Riley had instantly gone from a coven of five to a single man. I even felt bad for Tanya and Jade. Laura and Tia were their sisters in every sense of the word. The same way Rose was my sister. And Alec. Alec actually had lost his sister. He and Jane were changed at the same time. I don't think he cared much about Marcus, but it was sad about Jane anyway. Brian had lost his whole life. Literally. Not only the being alive part, but he lost Lucy as well.

Alec was actually the next person to talk. "I guess I better get going. Aro will be waiting to know what has happened. I will tell him good things Carlisle. He will trust you more than ever now and will believe that you will always be able to clean up any dirty work the Volturi cannot get to fast enough." He stood up and bowed to Carlisle before nodding his head at the rest of us. "Hopefully," he said as he headed out, "we will not meet again if you know what I mean." He left and we all heard his car zoom away.

"I guess we should head out too. It was…well not wonderful but nice either way to have seen you all," Tanya said.

"Actually Tanya, Jade," Kyle said before they left. "Would you guys mind taking on another person. It's only…well…" he trailed off. Tanya smiled. It was obvious that they were hitting it off.  
It felt good to know that even in bad times life and love go on. (A/N: that's from The Host!)

"Of course Kyle," and then her, Kyle and Jade left as well.  
So now it was Riley, Rochelle, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Brian, Edward and I who were left in the room.

"I have to go," Brian said, standing up abruptly.

"Listen Brian, I know you're confused and everything right now, but I have to tell you. Going after Lucy right now would be…stupid. You risk killing her yourself," I told him. He sighed.

"I know. Listen, I'm not going after Lucy. I just need to travel and be alone for awhile. I swear though, if you have a permanent number, I can keep in touch. I don't want to lose you guys again Bella. You're all I have left." I smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah, I know." I gave him my cell number. We only used it in emergencies. Which were hardly ever.

"Wait Brian," Carlisle said right as Brian was about to head out the door. "I know this will be hard for you to hear but I can call Lucy for you and make up an excuse for your death. I did it with Bella and Emmett. And this way it wont be like you just disappeared on her."

Brian thought about it before grabbing the same pencil and notepad I used to give him my number and using it to write down another number. "Here's her cell. Tell her you got it out of my phone or something. I don't want to be hear while you do though. I--I don't think I will be able to stand hearing her voice." Carlisle nodded understandingly.

Brian left right after that and we were quiet as Carlisle made the phone call.

"Umm… Carlisle?" Rochelle asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes Rochelle?"

"Of course you can!" Alice said dashing next to Rochelle and hugging her tightly. "Why did you think you had to ask?"

"Well, it looks like Alice answered your question," Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh, and you too Riley. No need to ask," Alice put in.

"Thanks," Riley said quietly, looking down at his hands. We all sat around, unsure what to say when we heard the door to Emmett's room open. He was downstairs a second later.

"I'm going to go and hunt. I need some air," he announced when he got to us. I looked at my brother. His eyes were soft, light, and almost playful. He was such a convincing liar. Everyone knew he was too. I stood up and went to hug him.

"Have a nice…umm…hunt. Be safe okay?" I whispered to him, my face buried in his chest. I took in a strong whiff of my brother.

"Sure Bells. I'll just be gone for a bit. Sheesh," he joked. I looked up at him, his eyes the same. I smiled a little. He was always trying to protect me.

"Sure Emmett," I said.

"Cool. I'll be back guys," he said to everyone. They all nodded sadly. Knowing that he wouldn't.

Right before he left the room to leave through the back door he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Hey Bells, you know I love you right?"

I nodded not being able to say anything else.

"Alright. I'll see you later okay? Get it?" he asked. I smiled.

"Got it," I answered.

"Good," and then he left out the door.

I looked around at my family. We were sad, we lost two, but we would handle it. I sat down next to Edward. We would be okay, I was sure of it.

**As i am sure...you want an epilogue. How do i know this? Because _I_ want an epilogue! lol so review and I'll think about it! And if no one decides to review...well those lucky folks who did will get it...and you will have to suffer! LOL jk about the suffering but _so _serious about the not getting it..**

**Thanks for reading and being amazing!! For all those who read Uninformed and loved it, I will be posting more short stories like that until my next big one so put me on alert!!**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
